Pretty Archery Hunter
by eiffelflo
Summary: Kehidupan tenang Neon Nostrade selama beberapa tahun terakhir kembali diusik lantaran papanya memintanya untuk mengikuti Pelatihan Khusus Calon Hunter. Masalahnya bukan terletak pada pelatihannya, melainkan karena ia harus kembali menjumpai seseorang di masa lalu yang begitu dibencinya. Seseorang yang akan membuka kembali luka lama yang ia simpan rapat-rapat.
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Kali ini aku kembali membuat ff Hunter x Hunter. Tapi di sini kisah yang akan dikupas akan lebih dari satu pasangan! Jadi tokoh-tokoh di sini pun sangat beragam. Tell me what you think ok? Arigatou~ ^^

* * *

**Hunter x Hunter Love Story**

**Pretty Archery Hunter**

**Neon Nostrade**

Aku mengikat rambutku yang panjang dengan pita lebar putihku yang biasa, setelah aku selesai mandi dan berdandan pagi ini. Hmm, aku suka pita ini, karena warnanya yang cocok dengan rambutku yang biru. Kutatap diriku dari atas ke bawah di depan cermin, lalu tersenyum puas. Sempurna—seperti biasanya.

"Kalian tidak usah menemaniku. Aku akan ke ruangan papa sendiri," ucapku pada kedua pelayan pribadiku yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dan sahutan yang nyaris berbarengan, "Baik, Tuan Putri."

Oke. Sebelum kalian bertanya-tanya lebih jauh, bukan, aku dipanggil tuan putri bukan karena aku anak raja. Papaku bukan raja yang memerintah negara. Keluarga kami hanya sangat kaya sehingga kami punya rumah sebesar istana dan pelayan serta dayang pribadi yang mengurusi semua kebutuhan kami. Dan aku dipanggil tuan putri karena, yah, karena aku putri atau anak perempuan dari keluarga yang sangat kaya raya ini.

Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan keluar dari kamar tuan putriku yang megah dan berjalan menyusuri lorong besar dan panjang, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar yang merupakan kamar papaku. Aku menghela napas berat. Kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakannya kali ini ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakannya. Maksudku adalah bagaimana reaksinya kali ini saat sedang membicarakan hal itu? Memarahiku seperti waktu itu? Kukuatkan hatiku dan aku melangkah masuk.

"Papa!" seruku sambil berusaha tersenyum manis. Iya, supaya aku tidak dimarahinya lagi. Tapi tanpa diduga, ayahku justru menampakkan wajah tenang. Sepertinya tidak ada gejala-gejala akan ada badai amarah hari ini. "Papa memanggilku?"

"Duduklah, Neon," pinta papaku pelan. Aku menurut dan mengempaskan diri di kursi di hadapannya. Kami hanya dibatasi oleh meja kerja papa.

"Papa tidak akan basa-basi. Begini, Neon. Papa sudah mengurus semuanya. Tugasmu hanya menjalankannya. Mulai besok kau akan dilatih di dalam Pelatihan Khusus Calon Hunter." Suara tegas berwibawa papaku, membuatku melongo selama beberapa saat. Apa katanya tadi?

"Pelatihan Khusus Calon Hunter?" Aku tertawa sumbang. "Papa bercanda kan? Memangnya sejak kapan aku akan menjadi seorang hunter?"

Gelengan kepala papa langsung membuat bahuku serasa melesak. "Papa tidak bercanda. Setelah Papa banyak merenung, Papa sudah memutuskan masa depan yang baru, yang tidak kalah baiknya untukmu."

Aku semakin melotot. Bagi kalian yang tidak tahu, aku ini tadinya seorang peramal yang cukup terkenal karena keakuratan ramalannya yang sebesar 100%. Dan papaku adalah anggota mafia yang cukup terpandang di daerah sini, di Yorkshin City. Tentu saja, ketenaran papa bukan suatu hal yang didapatkan dengan mudah, melainkan hasil kerja kerasku selama ini. Ya, selama ini akulah tiang utama sekaligus tulang punggung keluarga Nostrade. Semua kekayaan yang kami miliki, itu semua didapatkan dari pesanan ramalan para mafia di Yorkshin.

Sayangnya, baru-baru ini, entah bagaimana, aku kehilangan kemampuanku. Yah, bukannya aku tidak tahu. Kejadian aneh ini terjadi setelah aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki misterius bernama Kuroro. Dan aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi, berkat ketololanku yang luar biasa, sepertinya dia berhasil mencuri kekuatan ramalanku itu. Dan papa sangat frustrasi mengetahui hilangnya kemampuanku, karena hanya ramalanku itulah satu-satunya mesin penghasil uang bagi keluarga kami.

Okelah. Aku bisa memahami hal itu. Tapi kan tidak berarti dia bisa seenaknya memutuskan kehidupanku selanjutnya!

"Tapi, Pa.." ucapku dengan nada sememelas mungkin. "Aku bisa mencari masa depanku sendiri. Dan aku tidak ada niat secuil pun untuk menjadi hunter. Itu bukanlah bidangku."

"Bidangmu atau bukan, kau harus tetap melaksanakannya, sebagai penerus keluarga Nostrade. Dan ini bukanlah negosiasi, melainkan perintah."

Cih. Penerus apanya? Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau papa hanya memanfaatkanku selama ini untuk mencari uang sebanyak-banyaknya?

"Lagipula aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Kau sudah mengatakan pada Kurapika soal pendaftaranmu ke dalam pelatihan ini."

Sebentar. Siapa tadi katanya? "Kurapika?"

"Ya. Kau masih ingat Kurapika, bukan?"

Ugh. Bukan cuma ingat, aku menyimpan dendam yang kupantek dalam-dalam di otakku, supaya aku tidak pernah lupa akan dosa yang pernah diperbuatnya padaku. Jangan tanya apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Jangan tanya.

Orang itu—Kurapika, maksudku—adalah teman semasa kecilku dulu. Almarhumah ibuku merupakan kerabat dekat dengan keluarganya. Dulu kami sering main bersama. Tapi sebuah tragedi terjadi dan merenggut kedua orangtua Kurapika, menjadikannya yatim piatu sebatang kara. Tidak lama setelah orangtua Kurapika meninggal dunia, ibuku juga meninggal—seolah menyusul kepergian sahabat baiknya itu—karena penyakit menahun. Lemah jantung. Ibuku meninggal lantaran jantungnya sudah tidak mampu lagi memompakan darah di dalam tubuhnya. Sejak saat itu keluarga Nostrade dan Kuruta putus kontak.

"Ya, Papa. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas."

"Bagus. Ini jadi memudahkanmu, bukan? Kalian akan bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah. Kurapika adalah ketua tim pelatihan tersebut. Aku sudah memintanya untuk menjagamu. Neon, kau harus berjuang demi Nostrade. Kau mengerti, kan, betapa pentingnya nama keluarga ini?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Aku paling benci kalau papa sudah mengungkit-ungkit masalah pentingnya nama keluarga ini. Darah Nostrade mengalir di nadiku. Jelas aku masih ingat siapa diriku, dan betapa pentingnya mendongkrak nama ini di dunia mafia. Karena itu jugalah selama ini aku tak pernah keberatan membantu papa dengan meramal—asalkan dengan itu nama Nostrade tetap jaya. Kini aku pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain mengangguk setuju akan keputusan sepihak yang dibuat papa.

Lalu, setelah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama kurang lebih 8 tahun, kami harus dipertemukan kembali? Meski aku masih sakit hati padanya, meski lukaku masih tergores dan mengalirkan darah segar di sana, meski aku masih sangat membencinya, aku harus menahan perasaan itu demi keluargaku. Oh Tuhan.

* * *

Limusin keluarga Nostrade sudah tiba di depan sebuah gedung lima lantai yang akan menjadi rumahku selama setahun ke depan. Ya, aku juga baru tahu bahwa pelatihan ini akan diadakan selama setahun. Aku menghela napas sejenak, lalu turun dari jok mobil yang nyaman itu. Supir keluarga Nostrade yang telah bekerja selama belasan tahun itu hanya menatapku iba. Astaga, bahkan supir saja masih punya rasa tega terhadap anak majikannya sendiri. Papaku itu sebenarnya punya hati tidak sih?

Sudahlah. Aku harus berhenti merengek-rengek layaknya anak umur 5 tahun yang dipotong jatah uang jajannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku berbalik menghadap pintu gerbang gedung yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalku itu dan mulai berjalan masuk. Aku memperhatikan sekitar. Gedung ini aneh sekali. Tidak terlalu tua, juga bukan gedung baru. Catnya berwarna abu-abu yang didominasi warna merah gelap. Mana tidak ada papan namanya juga.

Gawat. Bagaimana kalau aku salah tempat? Supirku sudah pergi. Kacau. Harusnya tadi kusuruh dia menungguku dulu untuk memastikan apakah ini tempatnya. Dengan panik aku mulai celingak-celinguk di dalam ruangan yang nyaris sama sepinya dengan kuburan itu. "Eh, ini sebenarnya di mana sih?"

Lalu seseorang menepuk bahuku dan berkata, "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?"

Aku terkesiap dan melompat mundur, menjauh dari oknum asing yang baru saja membuatku nyaris serangan jantung. Dan mata kenariku melebar melihat siapa oknum asing itu. Laki-laki berpakaian tradisional aneh dan berambut pirang sebahu. Sama sepertiku, matanya juga membelalak lebar menatapku. Mendadak kurasakan perasaan nyeri tertusuk di dada dan mataku mulai terasa perih.

Kurang ajar! Ternyata aku memang masih sangat membencinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Haiii! Huahh senangnya akhirnya bisa balik ke fanfiction, yaaaay! Oke, teman2 maaf banget atas update yang lama banget, bahkan nyaris seperti selamanya ini. Yang penting sekarang saya udah come back yaaa! Jujur aja, waktu kembali harus nulis ini, saya lupa gimana rangkaian alur cerita yang udah saya buat sebelumnya. Tapi tenang, saya nulis alur yang baru kali ini. Semoga nggak boring ya, hehe. Btw saya akan langsung post dua chapter sekaligus. Read and review, okay? Saya butuh pendapat kalian di sini. :) Happy reading~~

* * *

**BAB II**

**Kurapika Kuruta**

Kebingunganku segera hilang, lenyap tak bersisa, dan langsung terjawab saat melihat seraut wajah gadis di hadapanku. Rupanya aku tidak salah. Dia memang Neon Nostrade. Delapan tahun tidak banyak mengubah dirinya. Ia masih mempertahankan rambut birunya yang panjang dan dikuncir. Wajah manisnya dulu telah memunculkan gurat kedewasaan sebagaimana mestinya. Dan membuatnya tampak sangat….cantik. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata lain saat melihat kembali wajahnya.

Hah? Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Detik berikutnya aku menyentakkan diriku dan sudah menguasai diriku kembali. Dia di sini karena dititipkan oleh Tuan Nostrade. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh punya pikiran macam-macam. Terngiang kembali kata-kata Tuan Nostrade di benakku, ketika ia menelepon beberapa hari yang lalu. Meminta kesediaanku untuk melatih sekaligus menjaganya dengan syarat yang telah disepakati. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Aku memberikanmu kesempatan lagi, Kurapika. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan seperti waktu itu. Tidak boleh." Lalu Tuan Nostrade langsung menutup sambungan telepon tanpa repot-repot menunggu jawabanku.

"Ehm.." Aku mendengar suara gadis di hadapanku. Ketika aku membuka mataku kembali, wajah Neon sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Tatapan matanya padaku mengandung….kebencian? Yah, aku memang pantas dibenci. "Kau yang bernama Kurapika, bukan? Papaku menyuruhku mencarimu begitu sampai di sini."

Aku membelalakkan mata. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti tidak pernah ingat padaku? Ataukah…dia memang sudah tidak ingat lagi padaku?

"Bisa kau segera menunjukkan padaku di mana tempat tidurku? Aku ingin merapikan semua ini secepatnya dan mendapatkan waktu istirahatku yang baik." Ia menunjuk pada dua buah koper yang dibawanya tadi.

Tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Kalimat itu mulai merantaiku setiap kali aku memikirkan Neon. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Atau mungkin lebih baik memang seperti ini? Aku berdeham sejenak. "Ya. Ikuti aku lewat sini."

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya berjalan hingga ujung lorong dan memencet tombol lift. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi kami untuk segera sampai di lantai dua, tempat kamar pada peserta Pelatihan Calon Hunter berada. Lantai dua juga terdiri atas lorong-lorong dengan kamar. Kami terus menelusuri lorong tanpa bersuara. Hanya suara tapak langkah dan bunyi gesekan roda koper Neon di atas lantai yang menggema.

Sesungguhnya selama perjalanan menuju kamar yang terasa amat panjang itu, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Apakah Neon benar-benar lupa padaku? Atau apakah dia masih membenciku? Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini? Aku ingin sekali melihat ke dalam manik matanya. Membaca semua yang terpancar dari sana. Tapi posisiku yang berjalan di depannya tidak bisa membuatku menatapnya tanpa ia sadari.

Pada akhirnya aku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Aku merogoh sebuah kunci di dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada gadis berambut biru itu. "Ini kunci kamarmu. Setiap kamar diisi oleh dua orang peserta. Berhubung hanya ada satu kunci untuk tiap kamar, sebaiknya kau dan teman sekamarmu nanti membuat kesepakatan saja tentang siapa yang akan memegang kunci."

Dia menatapku sejenak, masih dengan ekspresinya yang sangat jutek, lalu menatap kunci yang kuulurkan. Ia mengambil kunci dari telapak tanganku dengan sedikit kasar. Kata "Terima kasih," diucapkan dengan nada dingin. Ia segera mendahuluiku menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Silakan kau beristirahat, karena peserta yang lain belum tiba. Pukul 7 malam nanti, makan malam akan tersedia dan setelahnya akan ada _briefing _di aula utama. Semua peserta harap datang tepat waktu." Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu dengan agak perlahan. Mungkin aku…masih penasaran dengannya? Atau aku masih ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi?

Ucapanku barusan hanya direspon dengan anggukan pelan. Ia bahkan tidak menatap wajahku lagi. Kenapa? Seluruh tasnya sudah berada di dalam kamar dan ia siap untuk menutup pintunya. Tidak. Aku masih ingin bicara dengannya.

"Tunggu!" Aku terkejut mendengar suaraku sendiri. Ck. Apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Aku mulai bertindak tanpa berpikir? Ini tidak normal.

Sekarang Neon menatap mataku dengan sorot tanya, tapi masih belum menghilangkan jejak kebencian di matanya. Mungkin…aku memang harus menanyakan ini padanya.

"Aku…Kurapika." Sial. Suaraku jadi terdengar bergetar.

"Ya," sahut gadis itu dingin. "Tadi aku sudah bertanya di bawah dan kau juga sudah menjawab kalau namamu memang Kurapika."

Sekarang giliran aku yang bingung harus berkata apa. Bagaimana harus memulainya? "Aku…Kurapika," ulangku ragu. "Kau Neon, kan? Neon Nostrade. Kau ingat? Dulu kita teman berma—"

"Teman?!" potong gadis itu sengit. "Jangan kira karena kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, lantas aku harus berlagak pernah mengenalmu. Dan kurasa sebaiknya memang terus begitu."

Napasku sesak tiba-tiba. Sebuah pisau tak kasat mata seperti menghujam ke arah dada.

Tanpa memedulikan ekspresi wajahku yang sudah pasti sangat terkejut Neon berkata dengan nada bicara yang masih sedingin es. "Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau dibicarakan, aku permisi dulu. Aku mau tidur."

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Neon segera menutup pintu di depan wajahku. Aku tersenyum pahit. Mungkin kesalahanku waktu itu sudah tak termaafkan. Mungkin memang sebaiknya seperti ini.

Selama beberapa saat aku masih terpaku di hadapan pintu kayu yang baru saja ditutup dengan kasar itu. Dalam keadaan mematung aku masih bisa mendengarkan suara-suara di dalam kamar. Hmph, sifat buruk gadis itu belum berubah. Nampaknya dia sekarang sibuk membanting-banting kasar koper yang ia bawa untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.

Sebenci itukah dia padaku sekarang? Aku mendesah berat.

'Tidak boleh ada kesalahan lagi, Kurapika.'

Aku mengangguk patuh. "Aku mengerti."

* * *

"Kurapika!" Sebuah suara anak lelaki bernada ceria memanggil namaku. Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu. Itu suara Gon Freecs. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari jauh sambil berjalan bersama Killua dan Leorio. Mereka adalah teman-teman terbaikku yang kukenal semasa ujian hunter. Kami mendaftar dan lulus bersama-sama.

Aku tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka. Percayalah, berada bersama Gon akan membuat hari-harimu terasa lebih ringan dan bahagia. Ia membawa energi yang sangat positif.

"Halo, Gon. Apa kabar?" Aku tersenyum sopan padanya, lalu melirik kedua orang di belakangnya. Killua berjalan sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana—ciri khasnya sejak dulu. Dan Leorio membuat isyarat dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah yang didekatkan ke pelipis.

"Yo, Kurapika," sapanya.

"Halo, Killua. Leorio." Ucapanku hanya mendapatkan respon sebuah anggukan singkat dari Killua. "Kuharap tidak sulit untuk menemukan tempat ini. Kalian akan kuantarkan ke kamar panitia untuk meletakkan semua barang bawaan. Lalu kita akan berkumpul dan mengadakan _briefing _panitia terlebih dahulu, tapi kita masih akan menunggu Pokkle dan Hanzo sudah tiba."

"Okeeeee!" seru Gon.

"Semoga acaranya tidak membosankan." Belum apa-apa Killua sudah menggerutu. Ciri khasnya yang lain.

"Kuharap acara ini juga tidak membosankan, melainkan bisa bermanfaat bagi para calon Hunter selanjutnya. Para peserta adalah mereka yang sudah melalui tahap seleksi wawancara olehku dan tim penguji lainnya. Mereka orang yang memiliki mental yang sesuai untuk menjadi seorang hunter. Tapi yang berpartisipasi untuk mengadakan pelatihan ini adalah kita semua," jelasku.

"Omong-omong, kudengar kau yang mengajukan pelatihan ini kepada Asosiasi Hunter. Dalam rangka apa kau membuat kegiatan semacam ini. Seperti bukan dirimu, Kurapika." Leorio, seperti biasa, selalu tajam dalam menggali informasi.

"Benarkah?" Killua pun nampaknya ikut terkejut.

Aku berpikir cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena alasan sebenarnya diadakan pelatihan ini adalah karena Tuan Nostrade memintanya. Dia meminta tolong temannya yang memiliki koneksi dengan hunter senior di Asosiasi Hunter. Dia yang memintaku melatih Neon untuk menjadi seorang hunter. Sejujurnya aku kasihan sekali pada Neon yang memiliki ayah yang senantiasa memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyaknya dengan instan tanpa harus merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

"Karena aku ingin memastikan orang-orang yang menjadi calon hunter selanjutnya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki mental yang benar sebagai seorang hunter," dustaku. "Dan bukannya orang yang menggunakan lisensi hunter hanya untuk mendapatkan izin membunuh atau untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya dengan mudah."

Ironis sekali. Karena alasan sebenarnya aku mengadakan semua ini justru karena aku membantu seorang pria yang sedang memanfaatkan putrinya demi uang.

"Apa katamu?!" Leorio mendadak naik darah akibat kalimat terakhirku yang cukup menyindirnya. Aku bersikap tidak peduli. Aku juga sedang kesal karena sikap Neon sebelumnya padaku.

"Eh, sudah-sudah." Gon, seperti biasa dengan aura positifnya, mendamaikan pihak-pihak yang berseteru. "Sebaiknya kita ke kamar saja sekarang. Kurapika, bisakah kau antar kami ke sana?"

Aku menghela napas lagi. "Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku lewat sini."


	3. Chapter 3

**Teman-teman, sebelumnya saya lupa memperingatkan, bahwa karakter beberapa tokoh di ff ini akan OOC alias beda sama yang ada di anime aslinya. Hal ini dilakukan supaya alur cerita jadi lebih berbeda dan (semoga saja) lebih menarik. Read and review ya! Komen apa puun sangat berarti. Happy reading~~**

* * *

**BAB III**

**Neon Nostrade**

Aku menutup pintu dengan keras. Oke ralat. Aku membanting pintu kamarku dengan kasar di depan mukanya. Laki-laki menyebalkan yang dengan tidak tahu malunya mencoba menyebut-nyebut kata teman di hadapanku. Aku tidak butuh ditarik kembali menjadi teman setelah dia membuangku delapan tahun yang lalu.

Ya. Aku tidak butuh teman seperti dia. Aku membanting koperku ke lantai, membuka risletingnya dengan kasar dan mengeluarkan pakaian dan semua perlengkapan sehari-hariku ke lantai sampai menimbulkan suara gaduh. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku benci laki-laki itu. Aku juga benci diriku sendiri yang justru menangis karena dia. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang selalu menyia-nyiakan air mata cuma untuk laki-laki bodoh itu. Aku beringsut dan bersandar di pintu sambil membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan, menahan agar suara tangisku tidak terdengar.

Aku benci diriku karena ternyata aku masih sangat mencintainya.

* * *

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tersenyum girang di halaman belakang rumah mewah keluarga Nostrade. Sesekali ia tertawa bersama teman mainnya yang berambut pirang. Mereka sedang berlomba membuat istana pasir di halaman. Siapa yang membuat istana pasir paling tinggi, dialah pemenangnya. _

_"__Kau pasti kalah, Kurapika. Lihat istanaku sudah tinggi." Gadis berambut biru tertawa-tawa sambil terus mencetak bongkahan pasir menggunakan ember kecil secara cepat di atas bongkahan pasir lainnya._

_Kurapika menyahut dengan ringan, "Jangan sombong dulu. Kau lihat saja, Neon, pemenangnya pasti aku!"_

_Istana Neon sudah selesai dengan tinggi yang nyaris menjajarinya. Ia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan di dekat istananya sambil mengejek Kurapika yang belum selesai juga membuat istana pasirnya. Kurapika masih dengan tekun memadatkan pasir di dalam embernya dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan bongkahan pasir tersebut. Tentu saja, dia juga memperkirakan tinggi istana yang tepat dan di mana sebaiknya posisi bongkahan pasir itu diletakkan. _

_Tapi tepat ketika Kurapika meletakkan bongkahan pasirnya yang terakhir, istana pasir milik Neon ambruk di bagian atasnya, tetapi memberikan efek yang signifikan pada istana pasirnya secara keseluruhan. Istana pasirnya hancur dari bagian puncak sampai bagian tengah. Dan sudah kehilangan bentuknya yang seperti istana._

_Neon terpaku sejenak menyaksikan bencana tersebut, tak lama kemudian muncul rasa sesak di dadanya dan matanya mulai berair. Ia duduk dan terisak di samping istana pasirnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk._

_Kurapika terkejut dan mendatanginya. Saat itu ia masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu bagaimana sebaiknya memperlakukan anak perempuan yang menangis. "He..hei. Jangan menangis ya. Tenang ya. Jangan menangis," tergagap ia mengucapkan kalimat itu._

_"__Istana…ku. Is…tana…kku hhann…curr. Is..tanaku….rusaakk." Neon berbicara di tengah sesenggukkannya. Kurapika diam sejenak. _

_"__Itu karena pasir yang kau cetak tidak kuat," sahut Kurapika. Ia menunjuk bagian bawah istana pasir milik Neon. "Lihat, fondasimu tidak kuat. Bongkahan pasirmu rapuh sekali. Selain itu…," Ia lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan Neon, mengajak gadis itu untuk ikut berdiri. "Istanamu terlalu tinggi." _

_Neon mendongak dan menghentikan air matanya. Ia berdiri sambil memegang tangan Kurapika. Anak laki-laki itu menariknya mendekati istana buatannya sendiri. "Ambil saja istanaku, kalau kau mau."_

_"__Eh? Tapi…tapi ini kan punyamu. Aku tidak mau mengambil punyamu."_

_"__Aku memang membuat istana ini untukmu kok." Kedua bola mata gadis itu melebar. Kala itu ia terlalu kecil untuk memiliki perasaan suka pada lawan jenis. Tidak. Ia tidak menyukai anak laki-laki itu. Saat itu ia merasa terharu. Tapi kata-kata Kurapika selanjutnya membuatnya tak bergeming._

_"__Sekarang masih dibuat dari pasir." Kurapika menatap rumah Neon yang berdiri megah di belakang gadis itu. "Kalau aku sudah besar, akan kubuat istana yang lebih besar dari rumahmu. Kita akan tinggal di sana selamanya."_

_Tidak. Ia bukannya menyukai Kurapika. Ia jatuh cinta padanya._

* * *

Aku selalu merasa lebih tenang setelah menangis habis-habisan. Tapi kini efeknya terlihat pada mata yang bengkak dan merah. Aku mendengus kesal, lalu menyusun kembali barang bawaanku di dalam lemari yang disediakan, lalu mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dan handuk. Aku butuh mandi. Menangis benar-benar menguras tenaga. Dan satu-satunya hal yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah mandi dan tidur untuk merenggangkan otot-ototk tubuhku yang kaku.

Kesedihan melahapku setelah menangis. Semakin aku mengingat kilasan delapan tahun lalu bersama Kurapika, semakin aku merasa sedih dan lelah. Cepat-cepat kusirami tubuhku yang penuh busa. Setelah berpakaian aku pun melangkah keluar.

Tepat setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, mataku terpaku pada sosok manusia di dalam kamarku. Perempuan? Atau laki-laki? Aku tidak bisa memastikannya karena rambut pirangnya digelung dan ditutupi topi. Tubuhnya langsing. Pakaiannya seperti pakaian anak laki-laki. Merasa diperhatikan, anak itu menoleh ke belakang menatapku. Ia punya segurat wajah yang manis.

"Oh, halo. Maaf kalau aku mengagetkan." Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan berjalan sedikit ke arahku. "Aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tetapi tak ada yang menyahut. Jadi aku masuk saja." Suaranya juga manis sekali. Anak perempuan rupanya.

"Namaku Retz." Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aku menjabatnya pelan dan sambil tersenyum lemah aku berkata, "Neon. Kau teman sekamarku ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Lalu ia kembali menekuni barang bawaannya dan mulai merapikannya ke dalam lemari. Ia lalu melepas topinya dan memperlihatkan rambut pirang panjang yang indah.

Huh, rambut pirang. Aku harus segera berhenti memikirkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kurapika. Kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa. Retz tertawa melihatku yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil beringsut di tempat tidur.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Retz kembali merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Omong-omong, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku mengambil tempat tidur yang ini?" Aku sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang dekat dengan jendela.

Retz menoleh, lalu mengangguk seraya menyunggingkan senyum, "Ya, _Onee-chan._ Aku tidak masalah dengan tempat tidur satunya."

Aku ikut tersenyum. Retz begitu manis dan ceria. Dia juga baik sekali. Kurasa aku memang ditakdirkan sekamar dengan Retz. Semesta masih berbaik hati padaku dengan memberikan teman sekamar yang menyenangkan.

"Retz," panggilku pelan. Mataku sudah terasa sangat berat. Tapi aku mau mengatakan ini padanya.

"Hm?" Gadis itu menoleh sedikit sambil tetap merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kurasa… kita akan menjadi teman yang menyenangkan."

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku setuju denganmu, _Onee-chan_."

"Retz," panggilku sekali lagi.

"Ya, _Onee-chan_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku _onee-chan. _Cukup 'Neon' saja."

Ia tertawa kecil. "Oke."

Kantukku mulai tak tertahankan. Dan kurang dari sepuluh detik aku sudah beranjak ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Neon! Neon!" Aku merasa tubuhku diguncang-guncang.

"Hng?" Aku menyahut lemah dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau harus bangun. Ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam. Kita akan makan malam sebentar lagi, Neon. Ayo banguuun!"

Aku membuka sebelah mataku dan melihat seraut wajah manis di hadapanku. Retz.

Apa katanya tadi? Hampir jam 7?

Aku terkejut dan langsung terduduk dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. "Hampir jam 7?!"

Kacau! Sudah berapa lama aku tidur? Aaaarghhh.

Aku menderap ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi dengan kecepatan kilat. Setelah berganti baju aku melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

"Lima menit," ucap Retz begitu melihatku.

"Apa?" sahutku tak mengerti.

"Waktumu berberes-beres. Lima menit. Keren sekali. Kupikir wanita feminin butuh waktu lama untuk berberes-beres."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Yang benar saja, Retz. Nampaknya kau kurang kerjaan, ya? Daripada begitu lebih baik kita cepat-cepat turun. Perutku lapar."

Kami bergerak menuju ruang makan yang terletak di lantai 1. Ternyata ruang makan yang luas itu sudah penuh sekali! Aku tidak menyangka akan ada sebegini banyaknya peserta yang mengikuti pelatihan. Huft. Mendadak aku merasa rendah diri. Mereka yang ada di sini pasti orang-orang yang kuat. Hmph, bagaimana kalau ternyata aku lemah sekali dari mereka?

Oke, aku memang rajin berolahraga untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuhku. Seminggu tiga kali aku berolahraga. Dalam tiga hari waktuku untuk berolahraga itu, aku menggunakan hari pertama untuk _jogging, _hari kedua untuk berenang, dan hari ketiga untuk olahraga spesifik. Sebelumnya aku berlatih tenis lapangan, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik dengan olahraga panahan. Kau tahu, rasanya ada kepuasan tersendiri kalau bisa menancapkan anak panah di tengah target. Apalagi kalau dilakukan sambil membayangkan wajah orang yang kita benci sebagai target.

Kalian pasti tahulah siapa orang yang sedang kubicarakan di sini.

Eh, tapi serius. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melakukan olahraga lain sebagai beladiri. Hanya panahan. Itu pun aku baru belajar. Benar-benar bahaya. Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi hunter kalau aku tidak punya senjata atau keahlian menyerang apa pun untuk berburu?

Aku melirik Retz yang sedang berjalan di sampingku dan sudah berniat menanyakan keahliannya. "Hei, Retz."

"Apa?" sahutnya.

Aku baru akan membuka mulut ketika mendadak sebuah suara pria bernada genit menyapa kami berdua.

"Hei, Nona-Nona cantik. Di sebelah sini masih kosong."

Retz dan aku menoleh. Oh, seorang laki-laki bersetelan hitam dan berkacamata hitam kecil yang memanggil kami tadi sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ugh, auranya betul-betul mengganggu. Dan, oh, tapi di sebelahnya duduk laki-laki yang selama ini wajahnya kubayangkan menjadi sasaran target panahanku. Hah. Jadi laki-laki genit itu temannya Kurapika. Kenapa aku tidak heran, ya? Mereka sama-sama memiliki aura yang mengganggu. Lalu ada anak laki-laki dengan rambut _spike _hitam dengan baju dan celana hijau. Juga seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak.

Baru saja aku akan menyahut untuk menolak ajakan mereka dengan malas ketika tiba-tiba tanganku digamit oleh Retz yang langsung menjawab dengan lantang sambil tersenyum, "Ya, tentu saja kami mau bergabung!"

Aku memutar bola mataku lagi. Duh, gadis ini tidak mengerti perasaanku. Retz begitu supel dan selalu tersenyum pada semua orang, sementara aku si pendiam. Dengan enggan aku melangkah menuju meja makan mereka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai hai. Kini balik lagi ke POV nya Kurapika ya. Hehehe. Dan plis komen! Senggakpenting apa pun dan sesingkat apapun. I need my readers' opinion, :) **

* * *

**BAB IV**

**Kurapika Kuruta**

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada jantungku setiap kali melihat putri keluarga Nostrade itu. Dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Aku mendesah berat. Ini masih terasa tidak nyata. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai perkataan Tuan Nostrade, meski ia mengatakannya padaku sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak tahu seberapa besar harapanku untuk menjadi pendamping putrinya. Dan harapan itu dipatahkan, hanya dengan satu kalimat terkutuk yang bahkan tidak mau kuingat-ingat lagi apa persisnya.

Sayangnya perkataan itu tetap ada dalam pikiranku. Seperti sebuah kaset audio yang diputar di kepalaku, aku masih bisa mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Tuan Nostrade yang mengubah nasibku selamanya.

Baiklah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang dikatakan Tuan Nostrade padaku hingga aku begini nelangsa. Nelangsa? Semenderita itukah aku?

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, coba saja lihat. Semenjak Tuan Nostrade memintaku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan putrinya lagi, meski waktu itu aku masih bocah lugu, aku sudah mengerti pesan yang ia sampaikan padaku. Semenjak hari itu, aku mencoba melupakan Neon. Aku bahkan sempat menyakitinya pada detik-detik menjelang kepergianku dari hidupnya. Kematian orangtuaku membuatku akhirnya terputus kontak dengan keluarga Nostrade. Dan sejak hari itu, kuputuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan gadis itu dan melupakannya untuk selamanya.

Tapi nasib memutuskan jalan yang lain. Di saat aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga itu untuk selamanya, mendadak Tuan Nostrade meneleponku untuk menitipkan dan melatih putrinya. Dan ketika aku yakin bahwa aku tidak bakal punya perasaan apa pun lagi dengan gadis itu, hatiku malah berhasil diporak-poranda olehnya hanya dengan pertemuan pertama kami setelah delapan tahun. Menyadari bahwa ternyata aku tidak pernah melupakannya, aku betul-betul frustrasi. Ditambah fakta bahwa aku akan terus melihat mukanya selama 6 bulan ke depan setiap hari, andai aku bukanlah ketua acara pelatihan hunter ini, aku pasti sudah mencemplungkan diri saja dari lantai empat gedung ini (yang sudah pasti akan membuat tubuhku hancur berkeping-keping dan darahku bermuncratan).

Mencintai tapi tidak bisa memiliki, aku tidak yakin aku akan bisa tetap waras.

Sekarang saja rasanya kewarasanku sudah perlu dipertanyakan. Masa hanya dengan melihatnya berjalan ke arah meja makan kami saja jantungku sudah berdebar-debar tak keruan. Ditambah keringat dingin yang sudah mulai muncul dari pori-pori di pelipis dan tengkukku ini, padahal ruangan ini ber-AC. Yah, meski reputasiku adalah laki-laki dingin, aku bisa salah tingkah juga. Tapi hanya pada situasi khusus, yaitu ketika aku harus berhadapan dengan putri Nostrade, teman masa kecilku (atau harus kusebut mantan teman masa kecilku? Mengingat sambutannya yang sangat tidak ramah padaku tadi siang), dan gadis yang benar-benar kucintai sekaligus takkan pernah bisa kumiliki.

"Hai, Nona-Nona," seringai teman seperjuanganku di ujian hunter dua tahun lalu, Leorio, kepada Neon dan temannya yang baru saja tiba di meja kami. Omong-omong, aku benci sekali sifatnya yang senang ber-genit-genit ria dan sok akrab dengan wanita-wanita cantik. _Well_, tadinya aku memang tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dia mau _flirting _dengan gadis mana pun. Tapi kalau yang digoda adalah Neon, itu lain cerita. Saat ini saja aku sudah gatal sekali ingin menghadiahinya barang satu atau dua tinju yang bisa meninggalkan jejak memar biru atau apalah pada wajahnya, biar dia tidak pongah dan genit lagi pada wanita.

"Halo, semuanya," sapa gadis temannya Neon dengan girang. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang sedang berdiri di sisinya yang hanya mengangguk sekilas, bahkan tidak sudi melihat wajah kami sama sekali. Oh, ralat deh. Sepertinya dia hanya tidak sudi melihat kepadaku, karena dia masih sempat mengamati Gon dan Killua dari sudut matanya. "Boleh kami bergabung dengan kalian?"

Si pria mata keranjang di sampingku ini langsung menyahut dengan tampang yang mupeng banget, "Ya, tentu! Tentu saja kami akan dengan senang hati ditemani gadis-gadis cantik seperti kaliaaan."

Astaga, apa dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya merupakan salah satu pengajar dalam pelatihan ini? Kalau dia mencoreng citra pengajar, nanti nama kami juga ikutan buruk. Bagaimana kalau sampai ada gosip merebak bahwa pengajar di pelatihan calon hunter ternyata mesum? Aku tidak bakalan sudi lagi menganggapnya sebagai temanku. Dengan segera akan kutendang dia dari lingkungan pelatihan ini, tidak peduli bahwa sebelumnya aku yang meminta jasanya untuk ikut membantu mengajar di sini.

"Lagipula kami akan senang mengenal teman-teman peserta pelatihan calon hunter di sini," sambung Gon ceria. "Benar kan, Killua?"

Gon yang ramah selalu berusaha melibatkan Killua dalam berbagai percakapan yang ia sedang lakukan. Gon mungkin melakukannya karena ia tahu sahabatnya itu agak sulit menyesuaikan dirinya untuk tetap nyaman ketika bertemu dengan orang baru. Gon yang supel, sementara Killua tertutup. Kedua sahabat itu benar-benar bertolak belakang dalam berbagai macam hal. Tidak hanya dari segi sifat, melainkan juga dari cara berpikir, di mana Gon lebih praktis sementara Killua lebih analitis, dan dari kemampuan akademis. Dan lagi, Gon adalah seorang anak hutan yang sehari-hari tinggal di Pulau Kujira yang terlalu sempit untuk dikategorikan sebagai sebuah pulau, sedangkan Killua putra sekaligus calon pewaris bisnis pembunuh bayaran keluarga Zaoldyeck dengan rumah laksana kastil kerajaan yang bahkan sampai menyabotase seluruh pegunungan dan lautan Republik Padokia, dan bahkan kamar mandinya saja lebih luas daripada pulau Kujira. Pertemuan kedua anak itu tentulah sangat magis sehingga meski berbeda luar-dalam mereka bisa begitu klop dan menjadi seperti saudara kandung.

Killua yang, seperti biasa, nampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran orang baru yang masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanannya yang nyaman dan tenteram, hanya membuang muka dan berkata, "Yah terserahlah."

Aku sudah menolehkan tatapanku kepada dua gadis yang sedang berdiri ini untuk menantikan mereka menampakkan reaksi-reaksi negatif seperti yang ditampakkan orang-orang lain yang baru mengenal Killua si anak angkuh, dan bahkan aku sudah bersiap-siap membuka mulut mewakili Killua untuk meminta maaf. Namun apa yang kulihat ternyata berbeda dari yang kupikirkan sebelumnya. Neon, yang meski menampakkan ekspresi yang sedikit heran bercampur dengan tampang tersinggung, tetap memasang wajah cuek dan aura jutek luar biasa, yang pastinya ditujukan padaku, karena dia kan tidak mengenal siapa pun lagi di meja makan ini selain aku. Tapi gadis yang di sampingnya ini, sambil tersenyum ia memandangi Killua dengan penuh minat, seolah-olah tingkah angkuh Killua barusan sangat istimewa dan menarik baginya. Ah, sebenarnya aku memang sudah melihat bahwa ketika Leorio berteriak padanya untuk bergabung dengan kami, tatapan gadis itu hanya mengarah pada Killua seorang. Tapi berhubung tadi aku sibuk menenangkan debar jantungku yang sudah seperti berada di arena balap liar, aku jadi tidak terlalu memerhatikan dengan saksama.

"Aku Gon. Gon Freecs." Gon mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Neon ini. "Siapa nama kalian?"

Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gon dan langsung menjabatnya dengan wajah ceria. Gadis ini seperti Gon dalam versi perempuan. "Aku Retz." Ia melepaskan tangan Gon dan melirik ke arah Neon yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dan ini teman sekamarku."

"Neon Nostrade." Neon berusaha memaksakan senyum, yang nampak lemah karena memang ia sedang tidak berminat untuk senyum. Tidak perlu kuulangi lagi kan bahwa penyebab berkurangnya minat gadis ini untuk tersenyum adalah karena aku? Bukannya aku percaya diri sekali sih, tapi kan memang itu kenyataannya. Aku sudah memerhatikannya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan ini. Ia masuk dengan tampang biasa-biasa tapi lalu berubah menjadi sangat tidak biasa ketika Leorio memanggilnya dan ia menatapku.

_Well_, kecuali dia memang tidak suka diganggu oleh si laki-laki amoral, Leorio.

"Namaku Leorio." Dengan gesit laki-laki di sampingku ini mengulurkan tangannya juga ke depan Neon. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum geli melihat Neon yang terlihat ragu-ragu menjabat tangan Leorio si laki-laki dengan tampang asusila itu, seolah dia bakal ditarik dan diterkam hidup-hidup. Yah, kalau itu terjadi tentunya aku tidak akan diam saja dong.

Nah, nah, pikiran apa lagi itu? Kini mendadak aku mulai bersikap posesif padanya.

Eh, tapi kan Tuan Nostrade sendiri yang memintaku menjaga putrinya. Jadi menyelamatkan Neon dari jebakan laki-laki centil semacam Leorio ini juga menjadi salah satu tugasku, kan? Ya, benar. Jadi bukan karena aku posesif, ya. Tolong ingat itu.

Kemudian kami semua saling memperkenalkan diri, termasuk Killua, meski ia melakukannya dengan tampang tersiksa. Tapi tak dinyana, Retz menyeletuk ketika Killua memperkenalkan diri dengan menyebutkan nama panggilannya yang hanya sepotong itu (dan bukannya memperkenalkan diri dengan nama lengkap seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada orang-orang yang dianggap cukup menarik minatnya), "Jadi namamu Killua?"

Mendengar celetukan itu Killua langsung menatap ke arah Retz dengan tatapan apa-maksudnya-itu. Retz tertawa renyah, lalu seolah mengerti arti ekspresi wajah Killua, ia menjawab, "Tadi kau yang mengantarku ke kamarku, kau ingat? Aku lupa menanyakan namamu, tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu."

Setelah Gon, Killua, dan Leorio tiba di tempat ini dan berberes-beres, aku meminta bantuan mereka untuk menunjukkan kamar para peserta yang baru datang. Demikian juga yang dilakukan oleh Hanzo dan Pokkle ketika mereka tiba di sini. Ternyata Retz sudah bertemu dengan Killua ketika tiba di sini. Dan aku bisa langsung membuat kesimpulan berarti bahwa Retz menaruh perhatian lebih pada si anak angkuh, Killua.

Mendadak aku jadi kasihan pada Retz. Gadis yang ramah dan terlihat baik hati begini harus jatuh hati pada anak laki-laki yang, jangankan jatuh cinta, untuk diajak berteman saja sulitnya setengah mati. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga. Terlahir sebagai putra pembunuh bayaran membuat Killua susah untuk punya teman, karena teman bisa jadi senjata makan tuan paling mengerikan bagi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Setidaknya itulah yang selama ini selalu dicekoki Ilumi, kakak Killua, pada adiknya ini. Kurasa satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa langsung diterima oleh Killua di kehidupannya hanyalah Gon. Aku dan Leorio juga otomatis diterima karena kami lebih dulu berteman dengan Gon, meski aku tahu bahwa Leorio dan aku tidak akan dianggap setara dengan Gon.

"Yah," Killua mengangkat bahu dengan cuek. "Ada banyak peserta yang kuantarkan ke kamarnya tadi." Dan aku tahu itu adalah cara terselubungnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan Retz. Gadis malang.

Usai acara jabat-menjabat tangan itu, aku angkat bicara. "Sebaiknya kalian berdua segera duduk dan makan, karena setengah jam lagi akan diadakan _briefing._"

"Ya ampun, Kurapika. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan kami seperti nenek-nenek nyinyir begitu. Kami ingat kok. Dua gadis ini bisa lari terbirit-birit melihat ketua pelatihan calon hunter yang galak sepertimu," ucap Leorio. Dasar laki-laki tua bangka genit. Giliran ada wanita cantik saja dia mencoba memprotesku soal aturan supaya bisa cari muka.

"Kalau hanya dengan ucapan begitu saja sudah lari terbirit-birit, lebih baik tidak usah jadi hunter saja sekalian," balasku ketus tanpa repot-repot memandang kepada lawan bicaraku, yang biasanya membuatku jadi terkesan dingin ketika sedang berbicara.

Tapi dari sudut mataku, diam-diam aku melihat si putri Nostrade memelototiku garang lantaran ucapanku yang lumayan menusuk tadi. Dan entah kenapa sebenarnya aku senang sekali membuatnya kesal dan jadi memerhatikanku.

"Ah, iya, kau benar Kurapika." Retz, alih-alih merespon negatif seperti teman sekamarnya itu, justru malah menyetujui omonganku. "Acara penting tidak boleh sampai tidak tepat waktu." Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengambil piring untuk dirinya dan Neon, lalu mengisinya dengan makanan yang tersedia di atas meja.

Aku hanya memperlihatkan tatapan puas karena Retz menyetujui omonganku.

"Omong-omong, Retz," ucap Gon seraya mengambil setusuk sate dan menggigitnya. "Namamu unik. Singkat dan mudah diingat."

"Namamu juga. Gon. Kurasa kita berdua punya satu kesamaan sekarang."

"Benar, benar!" Gon, masih dengan riang, menggigit sate dari tusukannya hingga dalam sesuap, sate itu habis.

Aku mendengar dengusan tertahan dari, siapa lagi kalau bukan si anak angkuh, yang aku yakin agak terusik dengan obrolan Gon dan Retz soal nama mereka barusan. Aku tersenyum geli. Bukannya aku tidak tahu kalau Killua sangat posesif terhadap sahabat satu-satunya itu. Mungkin dia khawatir kalau Retz akan merebut Gon darinya. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau Retz malah punya perhatian lebih padanya.

Tuh kan. Sekarang saja, Retz yang sedang tersenyum karena ucapan Gon langsung mengalihkan tatapannya—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—pada Killua malam ini.

Baiklah, mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa aku ini kepo. Aduh, maaf-maaf saja. Aku memang kepo, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak pernah kepo dengan urusan cinta monyet begini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukannya aku mau menyombongkan diri, tapi dengan kemampuan observasiku yang memang di atas rata-rata, sangat sulit menyaring informasi yang harus kuperhatikan. Apalagi yang dengan terang-terangan terjadi di depan mataku begini. Mau tidak mau kunikmati sajalah tontonan yang sebenarnya lumayan seru ini, meski aku harus pura-pura tidak peduli.

Ya, dong. Sebagai ketua kan aku harus tetap menjaga wibawa.

Obrolan terus berlanjut di antara kami. Maksudku dengan kami adalah, Leorio dan Neon, serta Gon dan Retz. Sementara aku hanya menimpali kedua pasangan itu sesekali, sedangkan Killua tidak akan membuka mulut kecuali dilibatkan oleh Gon dalam pembicaraan atau ditanya oleh Retz.

Tiba-tiba bahuku ditepuk oleh seseorang yang, ketika kulihat saat menoleh adalah, seorang pria tanpa rambut yang kukenali selama ini sebagai Hanzo si ninja. Di sampingnya berdiri laki-laki bertopi ungu, Pokkle. Sejak tadi mereka memang tidak bergabung makan dengan kami dan baru muncul lagi sekarang. "Mau dimulai saja _briefing-_nya sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ini sudah pukul delapan. Sebaiknya kita segera mulai."

Aku segera berdiri dengan sendok dan gelas di tangan. Dengan irama cepat namun pasti, aku memukulkan sendok besi itu pelan pada gelas kaca yang kupegang dengan tangan kiri. Lima kali pukulan sudah cukup untuk didengar seluruh peserta di ruang makan yang jumlahnya tidak lebih dari 50 itu. Ketika semua mata sudah menoleh padaku dan suara-suara bising tidak terdengar lagi, aku berkata dengan penuh wibawa, "Para peserta pelatihan calon hunter, sekarang kita akan masuk ke dalam sesi _briefing_ yang akan diadakan di dalam aula lantai empat. Silakan dengan tertib kalian mengikuti arahan kami menuju aula."

Usai berkata demikian aku meletakkan kembali gelas dan sendok yang kupegangi dan, bersama Leorio, Killua, dan Gon, memimpin jalan menuju aula di lantai empat, sementara Hanzo dan Pokkle mengawasi dari belakang para peserta. Pelatihan calon hunter sesaat lagi akan resmi dibuka, dan aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku adalah ketua sekaligus orang yang bertanggungjawab untuk acara ini. Artinya, aku harus memastikan bahwa segalanya berjalan selancar mungkin. Dan artinya lagi, aku tidak akan sempat mengurus hatiku yang sudah hancur dan luluh lantak ini.

Aku mendesah berat. Ini tugas yang terlampau berat. Berada di dekat gadis yang kusukai nyaris seumur hidupku dan harus menjaganya tanpa jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin sejak sekarang aku sudah harus mem-_booking _tempat di rumah sakit jiwa, karena sepertinya setelah pelatihan ini usai, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan kewarasanku lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Akhirnya! Ini POV perdananya Retz. Enjoy! Dont forget to Read and Review!**

* * *

**BAB V**

**Retz Omokage**

Apakah kalian percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Aku dulu tidak terlalu paham istilah cinta pertama. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk tidak usah paham soal cinta-cintaan, terutama karena menurut kakakku, aku masih bocah ingusan yang seharusnya belum boleh berurusan dengan tetek bengek soal cinta begini.

Tapi sekarang aku percaya. Ya, aku percaya. Karena aku mengalaminya. Karena aku merasakannya. Orang-orang mungkin menertawaiku karena aku berlebihan menanggapi ini. Tapi serius. Ada yang bilang, jantung kita akan berpacu kencang setiap kali melihat orang yang kita sukai. Oke, hatiku berdesir setiap kali melihat sosoknya melintas di hadapanku, bahkan sejak kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama.

Laki-laki itu lucu. Dia, Killua-san maksudku, tadi hanya berdiri saja sambil memandangi secarik kertas sambil menahan kantuk. Wajahnya lusuh sekali karena sedang bosan, matanya yang sudah sipit itu jadi agak meredup, lalu dia menguap lebar sekali. Tapi ajaibnya, dalam keadaan begitu pun aku tetap melihatnya sebagai laki-laki yang tampan.

Kurasa karena inderanya sebagai pembunuh bayaran memberitahunya bahwa ia sedang diamati, dia langsung menatapku tepat di manik mata. Aku tertegun ketika ia mulai berjalan ke arahku dan berkata, "Kau peserta ya?"

Aku yang tidak sempat menyiapkan mentalku untuk diajak bicara oleh pujaan hati hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"Biar kutunjukkan kamarmu. Sebentar, ya." Tanpa menganalisis wajahku lebih dulu, tatapannya kembali mencermati secarik kertas yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Oh, rupanya kertas itu adalah peta kamar para peserta.

Aku memandangi wajahnya yang rupawan dari samping. Dalam keadaan bosan pun dia tetap menawan. Dan aku menjerit dalam hati saat dia bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Retz," sahutku pelan sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang sudah tercerai-berai. Aku masih saja memandangi wajahnya yang masih terpaku pada peta ruangan tersebut. "Retz Omokage."

Apakah itu hanya perasaanku atau memang barusan dia melebarkan matanya sedikit. Sekilas. Hanya sekilas, sampai-sampai aku meragukan perubahan air mukanya barusan. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan namaku? Atau ada yang salah dengan kamarku?

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik wajah tenangnya memandangku sambil tersenyum. "Ayo. Kutunjukkan kamarmu."

Mataku melebar. Jantungku serasa berhenti selama beberapa saat ketika menyadari dia tersenyum padaku, disusul dengan irama degup yang dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Aku mengikutinya sampai kami tiba di depan kamarku. Selama itu, aku berusaha merangkum apa saja yang telah terjadi barusan dan apa yang harus kuucapkan selanjutnya.

Setelah ia memeriksa petanya dan memastikan bahwa ia telah membawaku ke tempat yang tepat, dia berkata, "Yah. Ini kamarmu."

Dan aku yang begitu gugup hanya bisa menyahut singkat, "Terima kasih."

Idiot sekali kan aku ini?

Dan astaga! Tadi dia duduk semeja, berhadap-hadapan denganku dan aku bisa dengan bebas memandanginya. Aku bahkan berkenalan dengannya. Aku, Retz, si anak biasa-biasa saja, yang sehari-harinya mencari uang di jalanan dengan pertunjukan boneka, bisa kenal dengan Killua. Berkat Tuhan mana lagi yang mau kudustai hari ini?

Dan bukannya aku tidak pernah dengar soal Killua Zaoldyeck. Oke, ini rahasia ya. Killua adalah cinta pertamaku. Ya ya ya, kakakku memang selalu cerewet dan bilang bahwa aku belum pantas menyukai siapa pun di usiaku saat itu yang masih terbilang kecil, yang aku lupa tepatnya berapa.

Pertemuanku dengan Killua benar-benar menyihirku. Iya, aku tahu ini memang berlebihan. Tapi belum pernah aku melihat ksatria seperti dia. Dia orang yang menyelamatkanku ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu kakakku pernah diserang oleh beberapa anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck. Killua, yang saat itu tidak bertarung dan hanya menonton, kemudian melihatku yang tidak tahu apa-apa masuk ke arena pertarungan untuk melihat kakak. Tepat ketika salah satu keluarga Zaoldyeck akan menyerangku (meski sebenarnya mereka berniat untuk menyerang kakak), secepat kilat aku merasa tubuhku ditarik dan ditopang oleh sepasang tangan. Tangan anak laki-laki berambut perak. Dia meletakkan tubuhku dengan hati-hati ke tanah. Wajahnya murung, sangat aneh untuk ukuran anak seusianya yang biasanya lebih ekspresif. Saat itu wajahnya begitu dingin, sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Kepadaku ia hanya mengangguk seperti memberi pesan untuk berhati-hati. Detik berikutnya ia melesat menuju anggota-anggota keluarganya yang lain, meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Semenjak itu aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sesederhana itulah caranya hingga ia menghuni hatiku sampai detik ini.

Sejak saat itu juga aku berubah menjadi orang gila. Setiap hari menunggu di tempat yang sama dengan harapan seorang anak laki-laki pemurung berambut perak akan kembali ke tempat itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu namanya dan itu menyulitkanku untuk mencarinya. Setelah lima hari rengekan dan dua hari ancaman mogok makan, kakak akhirnya memberitahuku bahwa hari itu dia sedang diserang oleh pembunuh bayaran, keluarga Zaoldyeck, yang dikirim oleh musuhnya. Kakak mengatakan bahwa mungkin anak laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku itu adalah salah satu putra keluarga Zaoldyeck.

Aku nyaris frustrasi mencari cara untuk bertemu dengannya. Pekerjaan sehari-hariku adalah dalang boneka. Aku mengendalikan bonekaku untuk menari di jalanan mengikuti iringan musik setiap hari, dan berharap suatu saat anak laki-laki itu bisa memperhatikan dan menonton pertunjukan bonekaku. Bertahun-tahun aku berpindah-pindah tempat bersama kakak, melakukan pertunjukan boneka di mana pun aku singgah, sayangnya aku tetap tidak bisa menemukannya.

'Putra dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran, Retz? Yang benar saja!' Itu komentar kakak begitu tahu bahwa aku masih mencari dan menantikan anak laki-laki yang menyelamatkan hidupku. Tidak peduli seberapa sering kakak mengatakan bahwa anak pembunuh bayaran bukanlah levelku, atau bahwa anak itu mungkin menyelamatkan aku karena ada motif di baliknya, aku tetap harus mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cara yang pantas.

Dan ketika aku melihat pengumuman dari Asosiasi Hunter mengenai pelatihan calon hunter ini, dan juga melihat bahwa salah satu pelatihnya adalah anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck, aku tahu takdir mengarahkanku kepadanya. Tadinya kupikir, aku akan bertemu dengan salah seorang anggota keluarganya yang lain. Tapi tak kusangka, yang kutemukan adalah dia, anak laki-laki pemurung berambut perak yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Cinta pertamaku.

Orang bilang kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta kalau kehadirannya membuat hidupmu jumpalitan dan tidak pernah sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Hidupku dijungkirbalikkannya hanya dengan satu peristiwa penyelamatan. Dan kini sekali lagi, napasku sesak karena bahagia, dadaku berdebam-debam kencang karena terlalu bersemangat, hanya karena melihat sosoknya yang kuyakin betul adalah cinta pertamaku.

Sebetulnya aku juga bingung bagaimana absennya seseorang dalam hidupmu selama beberapa tahun bisa membuatmu tetap ingat bagaimana wajahnya dan langsung bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan sekali pandang. Kurasa itulah yang disebut dengan kekuatan cinta. Tidak hanya karena rambut peraknya saja. Tapi mata sipit dan bibir yang jarang melengkungkan senyuman itulah yang membuatku menyadari cirinya yang khas.

Semesta benar-benar punya cara tak terduga untuk menuntun hidup ini. Alam semesta memiliki banyak rahasia di baliknya. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk percaya pada takdirnya. Dan kini aku bahagia sekali mengetahui bahwa takdir itu yang menyiapkan titik potong antara garis hidupku dan hidupnya. Masalahnya adalah, setelah semesta mempertemukan kami pada titik potong itu, bagaimana langkah selanjutnya?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kini dia tidak hanya ada dalam mimpiku. Dia berada tepat di depanku. Duduk di deretan kursi para pelatih calon hunter. Ia menumpukan dagu di atas tangannya. Jelas sekali terlihat dia sebenarnya tidak secara sukarela berada di tempat ini. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa keberadaan satu orang sampai membuatku tidak ingin repot-repot mendeteksi keberadaan orang-orang lain di sekelilingku?

"Psst. Retz." Ugh. Kegiatanku yang menyenangkan akhirnya diganggu oleh teman sekamarku, gadis cantik berambut biru dengan pita berwarna putih. Namanya Neon, dan dia lebih tua daripadaku. Tadinya aku memanggilnya onee-chan, tapi atas nama persahabatan dan demi supaya kami berdua bisa memiliki tali pertemanan yang erat selama beberapa bulan ke depan, dia memintaku memanggil namanya saja. Namun sejujurnya, aku yakin kami akan tetap jadi sahabat baik, apa pun panggilan yang kami gunakan. Sekali lihat pun aku sudah tahu kalau dia gadis yang menyenangkan. Matanya menyorotkan sendu yang seolah tak ingin diusik siapa pun. Tipikal gadis yang tertutup, yang lebih senang menyimpan kesedihan dan berpura-pura tegar di hadapan orang lain.

Ah, sebenarnya Neon adalah hal kedua di pelatihan ini yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati (yang pertama tentu saja Killua!). Maksudku, kehidupan macam apa sebenarnya yang dijalaninya hingga membentuknya dengan karakter seperti ini?

"Apa?" Aku menelengkan kepalaku sedikit padanya sambil melirik tanpa merotasikan kepala.

"Apa kemampuanmu?" Neon bertanya dengan agak gugup.

Hah? "Apa?" ulangku tak paham. "Kemampuan apa maksudnya?"

"Ck," decak gadis itu tak sabar. "Kau ini memperhatikan penjelasan tidak sih? Kurapika bilang bahwa kita di sini akan mendapatkan latihan intensif setiap hari. Tuh lihat jadwal di proyektor depan. Apa sih yang sedang kau perhatikan?"

Gawat! Neon sedang mencari tahu siapa yang sedang kupandangi. Astaga, gara-gara Killua aku jadi tidak fokus. Ayo, Retz, fokus. Fokus. Aku langsung memperhatikan jadwal latihan intensif di depan.

Hmmm. Jadi setiap Senin kami akan melatih stamina dan kecepatan. Selasa latihan bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Rabu kami akan belajar pengobatan, racun, berbagai jenis tanaman herbal, pertolongan pertama, serta berbagai sejarah dan ilmu bumi. Kamis kami akan belajar seni bela diri ninja. Jumat adalah hari pilihan. Kami bisa memilih untuk mengikuti kelas seni pedang atau panahan.

"Jadi?" Neon kembali mendesakku. "Kemampuanmu apa, Retz?"

Aduh, kenapa dia harus menanyakan kemampuan di saat-saat begini sih? Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal sebelum menyahut, "Yah, sejujurnya, aku bisa bermain pedang sedikit-sedikit."

"Oh! Jadi kau akan mengambil kelasnya Kurapika, ya?"

Aku melihat ekspresi yang tak dapat dibaca pada wajah Neon. Entahlah. Aku kurang yakin, karena gadis ini tampaknya sudah biasa menyembunyikan perasaan.

Aku melongo ke depan, kembali membaca informasi yang tertera di proyektor depan. Di sana tertulis bahwa kelas seni pedang akan diajar oleh Kurapika dan panahan oleh Pokkle. Dan aku memekik tertahan (yang kuharap tidak didengar oleh siapa pun) sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan begitu melihat pertarungan dengan tangan kosong akan diajarkan oleh Killua. Hmmm, kurasa setelah ini Selasa akan menjadi hari favoritku.

"Ya," jawabku. "Untuk hari Jumat aku akan mengambil kelas Kurapika. Kau?"

"Baru-baru ini aku belajar panahan." Wajahnya kembali sendu, seperti biasa. Memangnya ada apa sih dengan panahan? Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengulum senyum sambil menatapku. "Jadi aku akan mengambil kelasnya Pokkle. Pasti menyenangkan, ya."

Oke. Aku memang baru mengenal gadis ini. Tapi dengan mudahnya aku langsung bisa mengetahui bahwa kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkannya adalah kebohongan.

Dan pertanyaan itu terus mengusikku. Ada apa sih dengan panahan?


	6. Chapter 6

**Halo semuanya! Ini update terbaru ya. Setiap kali ngepost, akan selalu ada dua chapter, hehe. Jadi tolong dimaklumi.**

**Aniwei, makasih banyak untuk YutaUke yang sudah kasih review di postingan sebelumnya. Makasih banyak, jadi terbantu akan review kamu. Maaf kalau di sini proporsi cerita Retz-Killu dan Kura-Neon masih belum seimbang. Di postingan sebelumnya akan diusahakan. Dan, iya, memang tokoh Killua ga akan dibuat OOC sih di sini. Tenang aja! Tapi kalo boleh tau kenapa ngga suka sama pair KuraNeon? :)**

**Oke, mina-san, selamat melanjutkan bacaannya ya! Jangan lupa untuk read and review, ok?**

* * *

**BAB VI**

**Neon Nostrade**

_Briefing _yang terasa seperti selamanya itu akhirnya usai. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat memahami apa sebenarnya fungsi dari mendengar ceramah dan pidato basa-basi tidak berguna sampai berbusa-busa, beserta segala wejangan yang intinya itu-itu saja yang terus didengung-dengungkan sampai jam 10 malam.

Percayalah, inti dari _briefing _itu bisa disampaikan hanya dalam kurun waktu 20 menit.

Begitu diumumkan bahwa _briefing _itu selesai barulah aku bisa bernapas lega. Yah, sebetulnya kepenatanku tidak sepenuhnya diakibatkan oleh _briefing _itu sih. Kalian tahu kan, perasaan yang sudah kalian lampiaskan dengan cara mencaci maki, membanting barang, bahkan bersikap super judes kepada objek perasaan itu, namun masih tetap bercokol di dalam dada itu amat menyesakkan?

Kenapa semakin aku melampiaskan amarahku, aku justru semakin leleh hanya untuk menatapnya di depan aula, bahkan aula itu memerangkap diriku yang malang hingga tidak bisa ke mana-mana, dan dipaksa untuk mendengarkan suaranya. Ugh, yang benar saja. Hanya dengan suara tegas yang sayangnya, juga memikat itu, aku sudah luluh. Payah sekali sih aku ini.

Aku berusaha memutar-mutar ponselku di tangan sambil berbaring di atas ranjang tidurku. Ini kegiatan paling dasar yang selalu kulakukan setiap hari jika sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Memutar-mutar ponsel sambil berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukan orang-orang. Ayahku, misalnya? Atau temanku. Aku melirik Retz di atas tempat tidur di sisi lain ruangan ini. Matanya yang terpejam dan napas yang teratur di dadanya meyakinkanku bahwa ia sudah tertidur pulas dan terbang ke alam mimpi. Dia sudah begitu sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Sedangkan aku? Daritadi hanya menatap langit-langit kamar sambil mendengar detik jam tanpa bisa terpejam sekali pun. Serasa habis minum kopi segentong. Atau tidur siangku tadi yang terlalu lama ya? Padahal kan itu karena aku memang kelelahan setelah menangis.

Hah, yang benar saja nih. Besok pagi kami sudah harus bangun dan mengikuti kelas pelatihan stamina dan kecepatan. Dan tengah malam begini bahkan aku belum mengantuk sama sekali. Kubuka ponselku, mencari kontak Papa. Aku sempat menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya aku meneleponnya sekarang? Apa dia masih bangun? Setelah menimbang selama beberapa saat, kutekan tombol bergambar telepon hijau. Nada dering yang begitu familiar langsung terdengar di telinga.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara rendah wanita dewasa menyambutku setelah beberapa kali deringan, dengan latar belakang musik yang gaduh dan suara-suara bising banyak orang. Aaah! Aku langsung memejamkan mataku. Aku benar-benar lupa. Ini kan Papaku. Jam segini pasti dia sudah tertidur akibat mabuk di _pub _sampai-sampai teleponnya saja harus diangkat oleh teman kencannya. Aku menghela napas berat dan menyapa wanita itu terlebih dahulu. Setelah aku memberitahukan siapa aku, aku memintanya memberitahu Papa untuk menelepon putrinya yang sedang berusaha mencari uang dengan susah payah ini jika sudah sadar.

Lihat saja kelakuannya. Aku disuruhnya menjadi hunter supaya bisa mencari uang, sementara dia "dengan bijak" menghabiskannya. Ck.

Sayangnya, sekesal apa pun aku padanya aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya, karena dia anggota keluarga terakhir yang kupunyai di dunia ini. Aku mendesah. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja kan ya? Aku masih punya teman baik, Retz yang manis.

Kutelengkan kepalaku menatap gadis pirang di ranjang sebelah. Tapi mendadak kilasan ingatan masa lalu terputar bagai film lama di otakku. Ibu yang meninggal sewaktu aku masih kecil, ayah yang punya segudang teman kencan setelah ibu meninggal dan lebih suka bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan aku.

Dan satu-satunya sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama yang mengkhianatiku, lalu pergi dari hidupku.

Aku langsung menyesal mengatakan poin terakhir, karena kenangan masa lalu itu langsung masuk ke otakku tanpa bisa kucegah, seperti divisualisasikan lagi dan lagi. Aku teringat momen-momen menyenangkan yang selalu kuhabiskan berdua dengannya. Beberapa saat kemudian mataku basah, menyadari bahwa perginya dia dari hidupku berarti tak ada lagi teman dekat untukku berbagi. Juga membuatku bangun dan dapat melihat bahwa sejak dulu, sejak kepergiannya, meski memiliki banyak pelayan dan pegawai yang menemaniku, aku tetaplah sendirian.

* * *

_"__Kura-kun. Kau sedang apa?" Neon menyapa anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di atas pohon sambil membaca buku sejarah dunia. Anak laki-laki itu berpaling dari bukunya dan memandang ke bawah. Seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya. _

_"__Sedang membaca buku. Kau mau ikut membaca bersamaku?" _

_Tatapan Neon menjelajah batang dan dahan-dahan pohon di hadapannya dengan ragu. Matanya yang bulat sedikit memancarkan sorot takut. Baginya yang masih sangat kecil, pohon itu memiliki tinggi yang setara dengan raksasa kejam yang ada di buku-buku dongeng. _

_"__Ngg, aku… Ini… Ini tinggi juga, ya. Hehehehe." Neon menggaruk lehernya yang tentunya tidak gatal, berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia punya fobia ketinggian dengan cara tersirat._

_Menyadari keraguan anak perempuan itu, Kurapika melompat turun dengan lincah. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah menjejak tanah dengan sukses. _

_"__Kau takut naik pohon ini?"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk._

_"__Kau takut ketinggian, ya?"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk lagi. Kali ini tatapannya menyiratkan malu dan perasaan tidak enak._

_"__Kenapa?"_

_Kali ini gadis itu menggeleng._

_"__Kenapa?" desak Kurapika._

_Ada jeda beberapa saat hingga akhirnya gadis itu menunduk, lalu menjawab, "Aku pernah terjatuh saat mencoba naik."_

_Kurapika menatap Neon sejenak dengan ekspresi kaget. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengulum senyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu naik ke ketinggian. Kalau suatu saat ketinggian menakutimu, aku akan datang seperti pangeran menyelamatkan putri yang ada di kastel yang tinggi."_

_Neon mendongak, tampak sumringah. Mereka kemudian mengambil tempat di dekat batang pohon tempat Kurapika membaca tadi. Neon menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu anak laki-laki itu selama Kurapika berusaha menceritakan kisah sejarah dunia._

_Tak lama Kurapika sudah mendapati gadis itu mendengkur halus dengan napas teratur di pundaknya. Neon tertidur sepanjang Kurapika menceritakan kisah perang salib. _

_Kurapika memindahkan posisi kepala Neon ke atas pangkuannya. Ia mengamati wajah manis gadis yang tengah terlelap di hadapannya, menggeser rambut poni gadis itu untuk menyingkapkan wajahnya secara utuh. _

_Masih terpatri dengan jelas peringatan dari Tuan Nostrade beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai putrinya. Ia tidak boleh punya perasaan apa pun pada Neon. Logikanya mengerti alasan di balik peringatan itu, sungguh. Tapi hatinya bekerja sebaliknya. Tak urung perasaan bahagia bercampur pedih merayap di dada. Menyadarkannya bahwa gadis ini akan membuatnya candu karena terlarang. _

_Selama beberapa lama ia tidak bergerak, hanya menatap wajah gadis di pangkuannya tanpa bersuara. Namun lamat-lamat Kurapika menyatakan perasaannya di hadapan muka gadis yang tengah terlelap. _

_"__Aku menyukaimu."_

* * *

Aku menguap lebar-lebar di pagi hari yang, ugh, tidak bisa dikatakan cerah juga sih. Pasalnya, ini masih subuh dan baru saja aku terlelap selama beberapa jam, lalu bel pengumuman itu sudah berdentang keras, seolah tidak rela melihat kesejahteraan jam tidur umat manusia. Lebih parah lagi, aku tidak percaya aku menghabiskan waktu sejak tengah malam sampai pukul dua hanya untuk menangis. Coba tebak, itu rekor terlamaku menangis. Anak bodoh! Emosiku benar-benar menurun drastis sejak berada di _camp _pelatihan ini. Kenapa ya, meski logika sudah memerintahkan untuk berhenti menangisinya, hatiku masih tetap mengamini kehilangan ini?

Ah, sudahlah. Kalau menangis di malam hari bisa membuatku tegar di siang hari, ketika aku harus bertatap muka dengan orang lain dan laki-laki itu, kurasa itu tidak masalah juga. Daripada aku malah menangis di hadapan dia, atau lebih parah, semua peserta _camp _ini. Amit-amit. Lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri saja sekalian.

Profesional, Neon. Ingat, kejayaan keluarga Nostrade bergantung padamu.

Kutepuk pipiku dua kali dengan agak keras hingga menimbulkan semburat kemerahan. Ini akibat yang harus kutanggung karena menangis. Aku harus puas hanya dengan tidur tiga jam dan kantung mata tebal yang membuatku terlihat seperti _zombie. _Dan aku terus menguap setiap lima detik sekali sejak dimulainya pemanasan pagi ini. Semoga saja aku tidak didetensi karena hal sepele begini.

Gon sedang memimpin sesi pagi ini. "Oke semuanya, selamat pagi!" sapanya ceria.

"Selamat pagiiii…" balas para peserta di sekitarku dengan lemah, sisa-sisa muka bantal masih ada di wajah mereka.

"Selamat pagiiii!" Suara Retz yang bersemangat membuatku menoleh padanya. Anak ini masih saja mampu menyeimbangkan keceriaannya dengan Gon. Dia seperti….Gon dalam versi perempuan. Ia ikut menoleh karena tatapanku padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Neon," sapanya. Senyumnya selalu menular. Tanpa sadar aku sudah ikut tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Pagi," sahutku.

"Baiklah," Gon melanjutkan pidato subuhnya. "Apakah kalian tahu kenapa kalian dibangunkan jam segini?"

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Kurasa semua orang terlalu malas menjawab. Beberapa peserta yang cukup antusias, termasuk Retz, hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon.

"Jawabannya adalah karena kita akan lari pagi!" sahut Gon sama antusiasnya, tanpa memedulikan bahwa sebagian peserta berdiri mendengarkannya dengan mata separuh terpejam, masih berharap untuk bisa bergelung di kasur yang nyaman. "Sebagai seorang calon hunter, tubuh dan stamina kita harus selalu bugar. Dalam ujian hunter dua tahun lalu, ujian babak pertamanya adalah lari selama berjam-jam tanpa berhenti sedetik pun. Jika kalian untuk berlari saja tidak kuat, tentunya kalian akan langsung gagal. Oleh karena itu…." Gon memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, dan melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya dengan nada dramatis, "…demi suksesnya pelatihan ini dan kalian semua menjadi hunter yang tangguh, kita akan lari pagi setiap hari di jam ini!"

Mataku langsung mau copot mendengarnya. Pasti dia sudah gila kan? Masa kami diharuskan berlari sepagi ini setiap hari? SETIAP HARI?

Nada-nada protes kecil mulai terdengar, tetapi tak ada yang berani mengatakannya secara langsung. Huft. Aku juga tidak berani protes sih. Pasalnya, alasan yang dikemukakannya untuk menyiksa kami ini sangat kuat dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain menerima.

"Oke, semuanya! Sekarang kita akan mulai berlari selama satu jam. Ayoo, siapkan posisi masing-masing," perintahnya dengan penuh semangat kepada kami sambil memegang _stopwatch_. "Satu, dua, yak!"

Dengan malas aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku untuk berlari. Meski aku terbiasa _jogging _setiap seminggu sekali, aku mulai terengah-engah kira-kira pada menit ke-33 sejak kami berlari. Matahari mulai mengintip dari peraduannya dan menggoreskan semburat keunguan di langit, sampai akhirnya menjadi jingga dan akhirnya langit biru cerah terlihat di sana.

Namun pada bagian langit berubah cerah aku sama sekali sudah tidak peduli, karena konsentrasiku kini terpaku pada betisku yang pegal dan peluh yang tak habis-habisnya bercucuran meski sudah kuseka dengan saputangan yang bahkan kini sudah basah kuyup. Aku mulai sulit menarik napas. Bisa kurasakan jantungku yang berdebam-debam sedang bekerja keras memompa darah dengan kecepatan tiga kali pompa per detik!

Meski begitu, di tengah penyiksaan yang menyedot berjuta-juta energiku ini, aku masih bisa menyapukan pandangan ke arah teman-temanku. _Well_, sepertinya ada anak perempuan yang lebih parah daripada aku, meski sebagian juga sama terengah-engahnya denganku—termasuk Retz—tapi ada juga yang masih bugar dan sepertinya masih kuat kalau disuruh lari tiga jam lagi.

Setelah sejam yang terasa seperti sehari itu berlalu, penderitaan pertama kami akhirnya usai. Aku menarik napas lega ketika akhirnya mendengar pluit tanda berhenti berlari dibunyikan oleh Gon.

"Bagaimana larinya? Tidak sulit kan?" Gon bertanya dengan wajah ceria nan lugu. Pada situasi biasa mungkin aku akan ikut tersenyum melihat orang yang begitu ramah seperti Gon. Jarang kan, ada pelatih yang mukanya baik. Kebanyakan sih, yang galak seperti Kurapika. Atau yang sombong seperti Killua. Dengan situasi berpeluh, wajah semerah tomat, debaran jantung yang lebih mirip pacuan kuda, kini aku ingin sekali membentak-bentak Gon dan protes keras karena latihan yang tidak kenal rasa perikemanusiaan ini. Sayangnya, aku bahkan tak bisa berucap sepatah pun. Sambil memegang dadaku dengan tangan kanan, aku mencoba mengatur napas.

"Oke, semuanya." Gon bertepuk tangan sekali sambil menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh peserta yang nyawanya seperti sudah akan melayang. "Kalian boleh beristirahat terlebih dahulu selama lima menit. Nanti setelah ini kita akan berlatih kecepatan."

Aku ingin memprotes waktu istirahat yang tidak kenal belas kasihan itu. Aku menoleh ke arah Retz, meminta dukungan. Retz memandangku dengan tatapan tidak setuju yang sama denganku. Tapi Retz juga sama terengah-engahnya denganku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya langsung. Sekarang juga.

Begitu aku hendak membuka mulut, tatapan Retz membeku pada sosok yang baru datang, disusul dengan kekehan yang terdengar dari samping.

Oh, itu si anak berambut perak. Dan… Kurapika Kuruta. Cih, seketika aku membuang muka darinya.

"Hoi Gon. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat mereka yang sudah nyaris pingsan karena disuruh berlari begini?" Si anak rambut perak menepuk pundak Gon. Kurapika menyusul dengan wajah yang senantiasa dingin. Setelah ia berbisik sejenak ke telinga Gon, ia mengambil alih kelas ini dan menggantikan Gon berbicara.

"Semuanya. Kalian akan mendapatkan waktu istirahat terlebih dahulu untuk mandi dan berberes-beres. Setelah itu, pukul 7 kita akan sarapan dan berangkat pada pukul 8."

Kami semua melongo. "Berangkat?" Seorang peserta, gadis cantik berambut coklat yang diikat dan digulung ke atas yang tidak kukenal, membuka suara. Tapi… eww, kenapa nada bicaranya dibuat-buat manja begitu sih? "Kita akan pergi ke mana, Kura-kun?"

Aku meringis mendengar nama panggilan yang sedikit banyak membuka luka lama itu. Aku memalingkan muka, menahan rasa membakar di dada yang tidak menyenangkan. Apa pun perasaan itu, aku tidak tahu. Dan tidak mau tahu.

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti," jawab Kurapika dengan nada diplomatis. "Sekarang kalian semua boleh kembali ke kamar masing-masing."

Kami semua berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah gedung di lantai dua. Baru saja aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku yang nyeri luar biasa itu, mendadak aku tersentak karena pergelangan tanganku ditahan seseorang. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati wajah tenang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Aku menangkap simpati di matanya. Ada ekspresi khawatir tersimpan di sana.

Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk melonggarkan perasaan kesalku. Aku kembali membuang wajah.

"Lepaskan." Kutarik tanganku dengan paksa.

Masih menahan tanganku, ia berkata singkat, "Kau adalah tanggungjawabku di sini. Jadwal di sini padat. Makanlah yang benar, tidurlah yang cukup."

Ih. Siapa juga yang bakal peduli sih sama ocehan tidak jelasnya itu. Memangnya aku yang sengaja begadang semalaman apa? Memang dia pikir aku ini anak kecil yang bodoh, yang tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri? Sekarang ketahuan kan kalau simpati dan khawatir itu karena dia tidak enak dengan Papa. Tidak tulus sama sekali.

Sekali lagi kutarik tanganku dengan agak kasar, tapi kali ini dia membiarkanku. Tanpa repot-repot menoleh lagi aku berjalan dengan kaku ke arah Retz yang menantiku. Ia menatapku dengan mimik ingin tahu.

"Ayo," ucapku singkat pada gadis itu sambil melewatinya.

Ia menjajari langkahnya dengan langkah kakiku. "Ada yang mau diceritakan?"

Aku menghela napas. "Nanti. Kita ke kamar dulu."

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, aku langsung berderap menuju kamar mandi. Hatiku serasa pedih sekali, tapi tak satu air mata pun keluar. Seolah sudah habis karena terlalu sering menangis di hadapannya.

Aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap tidak peduli dan menjalaninya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi?

Air dingin ternyata cukup bisa menyegarkan pikiranku yang kalut. Aku keluar kamar dan menatap Retz yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mendengarkan _earphone. _Begitu melihatku ia cepat-cepat melepas _earphone-_nya. "Neon? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku cepat, meski yang kurasakan adalah sebaliknya. "Mandilah dulu."

Tapi Retz tidak mendebatku. Meski wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa khawatir, ia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sudah dua orang menanyakan kabarku pagi ini. Memangnya aku kenapa sih? Seketika aku mencari cermin untuk melihat diriku sendiri.

_Oh God_, pantas saja daritadi mereka menanyakanku. Tidak hanya lingkar hitam di bawah mataku yang bengkak kemerahan. Tapi kini wajahku rada pucat.

Aku menghela napas keras, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mencengkeram pinggirannya. Aku harus bisa kuat, harus bisa tahan.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Retz keluar sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia mengeringkan rambut pirang panjangnya dengan handuk kering. Lihat betapa kontrasnya _mood _di antara kami ini.

Untuk sesaat kami tenggelam dengan kesibukan kami masing-masing. Aku dengan perasaanku dan Retz, dengan rambutnya yang basah. Aku tahu aku seharusnya membuka percakapan dan bercerita, karena aku sudah janji tadi. Tapi rasanya sulit dan aku bingung darimana harus memulai.

Seolah memahami isi hatiku, Retz menoleh dan tiba-tiba bersuara, "Aku akan tawarkan penawaran menarik padamu. Tapi syaratnya, kau tidak bisa mengelak."

Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu mulai tersenyum sedikit. Kurasa gadis ini sedikit stres. Mana ada penawaran yang harus diterima tanpa dielakkan?

"Apa penawaranmu?" Aku penasaran juga akan tawarannya.

"Kuberitahu rahasiaku dalam tiga kalimat. Tapi kau juga harus menjawab tiga buah pertanyaan. Bagaimana?"

Aku mulai tersenyum geli sambil menimbang-nimbang keuntungan dan kerugiannya.

"Hei, darimana aku tahu rahasiamu itu sama berharganya dengan jawaban yang kau inginkan atau tidak?" Itu benar, kan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa rahasianya. Tapi dia sudah bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari kejadian di lapangan tadi.

"Ya, karena itulah. Supaya kau tahu rahasiaku, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu. Tapi kupastikan rahasia ini impas."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Gadis ini agak sinting. Aku menatap matanya nanar dan berusaha mengira-ngira, rahasia jenis apa yang dia miliki dan dikatakannya impas dengan rahasiaku.

Hmmmm. Eh? Sebentar. Sepertinya aku bisa menebak ke arah mana rahasia yang dimiliki gadis ini. Ya, ya, ya! Aku memejamkan mata, mulai mengumpulkan memori-memori semenjak aku berada di _camp _pelatihan ini. Memori tentang Retz dan segala tindak tanduknya, bagaimana reaksinya setiap kali ada kejadian tertentu.

Bibirku mulai mengembangkan senyum licik.

"Hei," seruku. "Apakah rahasiamu terkait dengan salah satu orang di _camp_ ini?"

"Apa?!" serunya lebih sangar. Wajahnya mendadak merona, membuatku tersenyum makin lebar. Gadis ini sangat mudah dibaca. Tanpa dia harus menjawab pun aku sudah bisa menebaknya. "Curang! Tidak sesuai perjanjian! Mana boleh menanyakan pertanyaan tentang rahasiaku?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau sendiri sudah melihat kejadian di lapangan tadi. Setidaknya aku juga harus punya petunjuk tentang apa rahasiamu. Itu baru adil." Tanpa menunggunya berpikir lebih panjang aku menambahkan, "Tapi sudahlah. Sepertinya aku tahu jawabannya."

"Ehh?" Aku terkekeh. Retz terlihat panik.

"Ubah sedikit kesepakatannya, Retz," sergahku ringan, tanpa menggubris kepanikannya. "Kau menanyakan pertanyaan padaku dan aku juga akan bertanya padamu. Tidak ada batasan berapa pertanyaan. Tapi kita akan bertanya secara bergantian. Bagaimana?"

Ia kembali berpikir sejenak. "Boleh juga."

"Siapa yang bertanya lebih dulu?"

"Ayo kita hompimpa!" seru Retz riang, yang membuat mataku ikut berbinar. Keceriaan gadis ini menular. Aku bahkan sudah lama tidak memainkan permainan ini.

Aku dan Retz mengepalkan tangan ke udara, lalu sesuai aba-aba Retz, kami mengeluarkan pilihan gunting atau batu atau kertas pada hitungan ketiga.

"Tiga!" Aku tersenyum girang melihat tanganku yang tetap terkepal membentuk batu dan tangan Retz yang mengeluarkan gunting.

"Aaarghh," gerutu Retz. Sesaat kemudian aku sudah tergelak sambil bertepuk tangan. Nah, siapa yang sangka hanya dengan bermain hompimpa saja bisa meningkatkan _mood-_ku begini? "Baiklah, baiklah. Apa pertanyaanmu?"

Baru saja aku hendak membuka mulut, aktivitas kami yang damai dan tenteram diusik oleh bunyi bel neraka yang mengumandangkan waktu dimulainya sarapan. Oh, sarapan. Siapa juga sih yang butuh sarapan? Bermain dengan Retz jauh lebih penting untuk kesehatan mentalku dibandingkan semangkuk bubur dingin yang akan kami dapatkan nanti. Bukannya aku sok tahu, tapi makanan _camp _biasanya apa sih? Ini kan bukan hotel berbintang, mana mungkin mereka akan menyediakan _steak. _

"Ugh," gerutuku pelan. "Ayo turun. Mereka tidak pernah memahami asyiknya bermain. Pasti seumur hidup hanya berlatih soal disiplin, disiplin, dan disiplin."

Ya, kalimatku barusan memang untuk mendeskripsikan ketua acara pelatihan yang sok itu.

"Nanti malam akan kita lanjutkan." Retz berusaha menenangkanku. "Ayo, perutku lapar sekali."


	7. Chapter 7

**BAB VII**

**Kurapika Kuruta**

Kurasa aku punya kemampuan baru yang cukup akurat untuk mendeteksi orang yang berada dalam jarak radius tertentu dari diriku. Tapi kemampuan ini cuma berlaku untuk satu orang. Satu gadis, lebih tepatnya. Entah bagaimana kepalaku menoleh di saat yang bersamaan ketika ia memasuki ruangan ini. Ia melangkah bersama dengan Retz di sampingnya. Mereka mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. Entah apa yang dibicarakan.

Aku memperhatikan penampilannya secara keseluruhan. Ia masih nampak kacau. Setelah mandi pun, wajahnya masih pucat dan kantung matanya malah semakin jelas terlihat. Tapi kini penampilannya lebih baik dibandingkan ketika ia selesai berlari di lapangan tadi. Demi Tuhan. Apa dia tidak tidur semalaman atau bagaimana? Wajahnya seperti orang yang akan siap pingsan kapan saja.

Dan kini ia berpisah dengan Retz yang akan mengambil piring. Ia melangkah ke arah….. _stand _kopi! Dugaanku benar, dia pasti tidak tidur semalaman. Dan dia mau minum kopi dengan perut kosong? Tidak pernahkah ia belajar biologi? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa kopi mengandung asam yang justru meningkatkan asam lambung? Ditambah perut kosong, dia bisa maag!

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya. Aku tersadar ketika sudah mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pundaknya, tapi tanganku sudah tidak bisa dicegah dan ditarik lagi. Oh, aku sudah betul-betul kronis.

Sekali sentuhan itu mencapai pundaknya, ia menoleh dan kami bertatap-tatapan. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya, sedikit terkejut. Tapi tak lama ekspresi wajahnya berganti dengan raut wajah tidak senang yang langsung membuat lututku lemas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Sekarang giliranku yang salah tingkah. Aduh, ada apa ya? Aku bodoh sekali memang. Sudah jelas-jelas dia membenciku. Oh ya, tidak perlu kutanyakan bagaimana perasaannya. Itu tergambar dengan jelas dari air mukanya. Kenapa aku harus cari gara-gara? Dan sekarang, bagaimana caraku menyampaikannya, ya? Hmmmm. Aku memutar otak habis-habisan dalam waktu beberapa detik, kemudian berdeham. "Bagi peserta yang belum sarapan, tidak diizinkan minum kopi."

Ha! Kalau kularang dengan menujukannya ke semua peserta, aku tidak akan terlihat seperti peduli sekali padanya kan? Bagaimana pun, posisiku adalah ketua _camp, _yang harus bisa bersikap adil ke semua peserta.

Tapi perkataanku disambut dengan kerutan di dahi. "Memangnya ada tulisannya di _stand _kopi ini kalau harus sarapan dulu?" Aku membungkam mendengar kata-katanya yang telak. Memang tidak ada sih, jawabku dalam hati. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai sakit. Dan ia melanjutkan tanpa menungguku menyahutinya, "Lagipula aku juga berniat meminumnya setelah makan, kok." Dengan satu kalimat pamungkasnya, ia meninggalkanku berdiri sendirian di dekat _stand _kopi.

Ingat Kurapika. Tidak boleh lagi ada kesalahan.

Hmph, lagi-lagi kalimat mantra itu. Mantra yang langsung bisa membuatku mundur teratur dengan perasaan hancur lebur, habis tak bersisa. Oke, oke, aku tahu tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Demi Tuhan, aku tahu! Tapi sayangnya hatiku tidak mau menyetujui. Dan gawatnya, akhir-akhir ini tubuhku sepertinya lebih banyak diperintah oleh hati ketimbang logika.

Yang jelas ini berarti masalah.

* * *

_Neon Nostrade bersenandung riang sambil membawa sebuah kue coklat berukuran sedang di kedua tangan mungilnya. Sejak tadi ia tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah menjelang senja. Ia sudah bekerja keras untuk membuat kue ini, sampai-sampai hanya makan siang dengan roti. Konsentrasinya tercurah penuh pada kue yang akan ia hadiahkan pada Kurapika. _

_Hari ini hari spesial. Ulang tahun Kurapika yang ke-sembilan. Neon memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu yang personal untuk anak laki-laki itu. Meski seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun masih belum diizinkan membuat kuenya sendiri, ia mendesain kue ini sendiri. Di dapur, ia memberitahukan kepala koki untuk membuat kue yang seperti apa dan dengan desain dan dekorasi seperti apa. Meski ia hanya membantu menuangkan tepung, gula, atau coklat cair ke dalam adonan kue dan mengaduk adonan, ia merasa puas dengan hasilnya. Kue coklat yang sudah matang dilapisi krim oleh kepala koki dan ia membantu menata buah-buahan di atas kue tersebut sebagai hiasan. Tak lupa dituliskannya _Happy Birthday Kura-kun _di atas kue, di samping sebuah lilin berbentuk angka sembilan._

_Ini akan jadi kejutan yang menyenangkan, pikirnya. _

_Selain itu, Neon juga sudah memantapkan hati untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada anak laki-laki itu. Perasaan terdalam pada sahabatnya itu telah berubah menjadi perasaan yang dirasakan perempuan pada laki-laki. Ya, Neon akan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kurapika. Dia akan mengatakannya sore itu juga._

_Seperti biasa, Kurapika menghabiskan sore harinya di atas pohon besar di halaman belakang rumah Neon ditemani sebuah buku di tangannya. Kali ini sampul bukunya bertuliskan astronomi dan tata surya. Neon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Asal sudah bersama buku, dia tidak akan mau repot-repot memperhatikan sekeliling. _

_Begitu sampai di bawah pohon, Neon berdeham-deham, berharap Kurapika menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi rupanya astronomi dan tata surya jauh lebih mendapatkan perhatian Kurapika dibandingkan dirinya. Neon mulai memperbesar volume dehamannya. Saat itu barulah Kurapika melongok ke bawah._

_"__Hei!" serunya gembira. "Apa itu di tanganmu?"_

_"__Makanya sini turun dulu," tukas Neon sambil memberi isyarat dengan satu tangan yang tidak memegang kue._

_"__Oke," sahut Kurapika ringan. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan buku tebalnya dengan hati-hati ke tanah, baru setelah itu ia menuruni batang pohon dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. _

_"__Oh! Kue! Kau yang membuatnya?" Tatapan Kurapika masih terpaku pada kue tart berukuran tanggung yang sedang dipegang Neon._

_"__Aku mau bilang iya, tapi bukan," kekeh Neon. "Aku hanya membuat desain dan membantu sedikit-sedikit. Ibu kepala koki yang membantuku membuatnya."_

_"__Tunggu apa lagi," seru Kurapika. "Ayo kita segera cicipi." Jari telunjuknya sudah ia arahkan untuk mencolek krim kue, namun kuenya segera ditarik menjauh oleh Neon._

_"__Ucapkan permohonanmu dulu," desis gadis itu setengah jengkel. Anak laki-laki di mana-mana sama saja. Tidak tahu tata krama makan yang baik. "Sini, pegang kuenya. Biar kunyalakan dulu lilinnya."_

_Begitu kue tart itu berpindah tangan, Neon merogoh kantung roknya dan mengeluarkankan pematik api di sana. _

_"__Hei, kau yakin?" Mata Kurapika membulat. "Itu kan bahaya. Biar aku saja yang nyalakan."_

_"__Sudah jangan berisik. Biar aku," tandas Neon percaya diri. Ia mulai menyalakannya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya muncul juga api kecil pada ujung pematiknya. Namun ketika ia mengarahkan api itu ke arah lilin, ia mulai merasakan ibu jarinya kepanasan. "Aduh," cetusnya sambil menarik ibu jarinya sehingga apinya padam._

_"__Astaga. Kemarikan tanganmu. Dasar bodoh." Kurapika langsung meletakkan kue tart di atas tanah dan menarik gadis di hadapannya menuju keran air di pinggir taman. Ia membasuh ibu jari Neon yang sedikit melepuh di bawah air. _

_"__Sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang nyalakan. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan aku sih." Sambil menggosok tangan Neon perlahan di bawah cucuran air, Kurapika masih meneruskan ceramahnya tentang bahaya api. Sementara yang diceramahi sudah tidak mendengarkan seratus persen kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki itu. Ia sedang sibuk merasakan perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan ketika tangannya diusap oleh anak laki-laki yang disukainya itu._

_"__Nah, sepertinya sudah cukup." Kurapika mematikan keran air dan mengangkat tangan Neon ke udara sambil mengamat-amatinya. "Iya, sepertinya lukanya juga tidak serius. Tidak sakit lagi, kan?"_

_Ketika ia menatap mata Neon, gadis itu ternyata sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Bibir gadis itu melengkung sedikit membentuk busur. Seketika Kurapika langsung salah tingkah dan melepaskan tangan Neon. Sambil berlagak seperti sedang memperhatikan tinggi setiap rumput di halaman ia berkata, "Eh, maaf ya. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman. Itu hanya…ehm...supaya tanganmu tidak sakit lagi. Jadi, aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku pertolongan pertama di bagian luka bakar. Katanya sebaiknya dialiri air biasa supaya tidak melepuh. Begitu."_

_"__Kura-kun, aku…" Kurapika mengangkat mukanya. Matanya langsung menatap bola mata Neon yang indah. Mendadak ia merasa panas dingin, meski ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Aku…selama ini kita berteman baik. Bahkan ayah dan ibumu berteman baik dengan ayah dan ibuku. Aku cuma ingin bilang kalau sebetulnya, sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku merasa bahwa aku…menyukaimu, Kura-kun."_

_Kurapika terdiam dengan mata melebar. Tidak salah dengarkah ia tadi? Neon menyukainya? Menyukainya bagaimana maksudnya? Ia sungguh tidak memahami maksud gadis itu. Tidak, ia takkan berani berharap bahwa Neon menyukainya sama seperti perasaannya terhadap gadis itu. Tidak akan. Tuan Nostrade sudah mengatakan alasannya. Mereka tidak bisa bersama._

_Alih-alih langsung menanggapi, Kurapika hanya bisa tertawa. Tawa sumbang yang sedang ia coba samarkan. "Kau ini bicara apa, Neon? Tentu kau menyukaiku. Aku pun menyukaimu. Kita ini kan sahabat. Tidak mungkin kita saling membenci, bukan?" tandasnya sambil memaksakan senyum._

_"__Tidak, kau tidak mengerti," tukas Neon sambil tersenyum sabar. Kurapika hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. "Perasaanku padamu bukan suka yang seperti itu."_

_'__Jangan katakan. Tolong jangan katakan,' Kurapika memilih untuk tidak menyahut. Kalau bisa, ia hanya mau pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sini. Supaya gadis ini tidak perlu memaksa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan ia tidak perlu menyakiti hati gadis ini. Dia harus menolak perasaan Neon. Itu pasti, karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain._

_"__Kau yang bilang mau menjagaku jika aku berada di ketinggian. Kau juga yang bilang mau membangun kastel kerajaan untuk kita tinggal bersama suatu hari nanti. Aku…bisakah…?"_

_'__Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Jangan katakan itu. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaanmu. Tidakkah kau mengerti?'_

_"__Aku mencintaimu, Kura-kun. Bisakah…kau menerima itu?" Akhirnya Neon mengatakannya juga. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah hingga ke telinga dan tak berani memandang anak laki-laki itu sedikit pun._

_Kurapika menggertakkan giginya. Untuk beberapa lama ia tetap tidak menyahut. Ia tahu dengan jelas yang dimaksud gadis ini. Tapi setiap kali melihat Neon, ia juga teringat sosok Tuan Nostrade. Teringat pula ucapannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat bila disebut ancaman? Ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ia harus menuntaskan perkara ini secepatnya._

_"__Aku…" Akhirnya Kurapika membuka suara. "….tidak akan melindungimu, Neon. Aku juga tidak akan membangun kastel kerajaan itu. Aku…menarik kembali semua ucapan dan janjiku." Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup berbohong sambil menatap mata lawan bicaranya. "Karena aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakannya. Aku tidak pernah serius mengatakan hal itu. Hanya ucapan biasa, kau tahu…? Aku…"_

_Dukk!_

_Sebuah tendangan mendarat mulus di tulang kering kaki kanan Kurapika dan membuatnya berhenti bicara seketika. Sedetik kemudian sejuta unit rasa sakit seperti menghantam saraf-saraf di kakinya. Sakit sekali sehingga ia terduduk di rerumputan sambil memegangi kakinya yang terasa amat sakit. Ia tidak menyangka beginilah reaksi yang akan ditampilkan gadis itu. Tapi ketika ia mendongak dan menatap mata biru Neon, rasa sakit di kakinya seperti tak ada apa-apanya. Kini hatinya seperti diremas-remas hingga lumer dan tidak berbentuk lagi. Tatapan berlumur kecewa di manik mata gadis itu, selamanya takkan pernah ia lupakan. _

_Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan maaf ketika gadis itu berbalik dan pergi. Kurapika tidak mengejarnya, pun tidak mencoba memanggil. Untuk apa? Semua ini memang tidak ada dalam kendalinya. Ia takkan bisa mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya juga kepada gadis itu. Satu-satunya hal terbaik yang ia tahu akan dilakukannya untuk gadis itu adalah pergi selamanya dari kehidupannya. Pergi supaya ia tidak perlu menyakitinya lagi._

* * *

Setengah jam yang lalu, kapal udara milik pribadi asosiasi hunter yang kami pinjam sudah tiba di lapangan. Tanpa banyak menjelaskan, aku meminta seluruh peserta memasuki kapal udara tersebut. _Briefing _bisa dilakukan di dalam kapal. Begitu semua peserta dikumpulkan, aku mulai menjelaskan tujuan kepergian kali ini.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Terima kasih karena kalian semua sudah mengikuti pelatihan sejauh ini dengan baik." Aku mulai memberikan informasi kegiatan hari ini pada para peserta. "Hari ini adalah hari stamina dan kecepatan. Sekitar satu jam lagi, kita akan tiba di daerah pegunungan, tempat kita akan berlatih mendaki hari ini. Pada kesempatan ini juga, kita semua akan berlatih membaca peta. Sebagai seorang calon hunter, kalian harus terbiasa dengan segala kondisi, tempat, dan cuaca. Oleh karena itu, misi hari ini diharapkan dapat melatih hal tersebut pada diri kalian.

"Dan untuk misi hari ini, kalian akan melakukannya di dalam tim. Satu tim akan terdiri atas dua orang. Untuk partner kalian, karena hari ini adalah kali pertama kalian melakukan misi dalam tim, maka kalian bebas memilih partner yang kalian inginkan." Aku melihat beberapa peserta langsung saling menatap _roommate _masing-masing, karena mungkin sejauh ini hanya partner itulah yang mereka paling kenal. Tak terkecuali perempuan itu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya begitu girang karena bisa berpasangan dengan Retz. Andai saja aku juga bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Sayangnya, sejauh ini yang kulakukan hanyalah menimbulkan amukan saja pada dirinya.

"Untuk keperluan misi ini pula, kalian akan dibekali dengan kompas, peta, dan senter. Setiap tim akan mendapatkan masing-masing satu dari ketiga benda itu." Aku memberi isyarat pada Gon dan Pokkle untuk membagikan benda-benda tersebut. "Selain itu, setiap peta yang kalian pegang adalah peta yang berbeda-beda, karena setiap tim akan diletakkan pada _start point _yang berbeda-beda pula. Tetapi tujuan akhir setiap tim tetap sama, yaitu air terjun terbesar yang terdapat di lereng pegunungan."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sekarang kemampuanku untuk melakukan berbagai hal sekaligus jadi meningkat. Sembari aku menjelaskan, dan tanpa ketahuan siapa pun aku tak berhenti memperhatikan bagaimana dua anak perempuan di pojok ruangan itu membicarakan misi dengan dengan raut muka yang sangat bersemangat. Ah, aku ingat, Neon memang selalu menyukai pemandangan alam. Sayangnya ia takut ketinggian. Jadi setiap kali berkunjung ke tempat pendakian, kami tidak pernah naik sampai terlalu jauh. Neon tetap harus puas dengan pemandangan alam yang dilihatnya dari bawah. Dia tidak pernah menatap keindahan alam dari puncak gunung.

Nah, omong-omong, bagaimana mungkin anak yang takut ketinggian begini ingin menjadi seorang hunter? Aku serius. Gadis ini sudah menjadi tuan putri sejak dari dalam kandungannya. Oke, dia memang tidak manja meski segala kebutuhannya selalu disediakan. Tetapi tetap saja, lingkungan tempat tinggalnya telah membuatnya terbiasa dengan segala macam kehidupan mewah. Dan sesungguhnya, aku cukup takjub melihatnya tidak mengalami masalah apa pun semenjak berada di sini. Yah kecuali masalah denganku sih. Tapi intinya, sebetulnya mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi aku tetap khawatir.

Wajar kan kalau aku khawatir padanya? Bagaimana pun juga dia itu kan… Ugh, menyebutkan kata itu saja aku tidak bisa. Maksudku, ayahku dan ayahnya adalah…. Hmmm. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai….

Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kuselesaikan saja _briefing _ini.

"Setelah ini, begitu tiba di lokasi, kalian harus mencari _start point _masing-masing. Ambil bendera dari tempat itu, lalu telusuri jalan menuju air terjun besar yang ada di peta kalian. Setiap bendera akan memiliki nomor yang sama pada nomor yang tertera di peta kalian. Tapi nomor bendera antara kelompok yang satu dengan yang lainnya sudah pasti berbeda. Nomor itu yang menunjukkan identitas kelompok kalian. Misalnya, jika kalian memegang peta dengan angka satu. Maka kalian adalah kelompok satu. Dan kalian harus mengumpulkan bendera yang berangka satu. Pada setiap rute, telah disediakan lima bendera dari _start point _hingga air terjun, jadi kalian tidak boleh melalui rute yang berbeda dari yang telah ditentukan di peta. Apakah ada pertanyaan?"

Kalimat terakhirku ternyata sudah sepenuhnya diabaikan, karena setiap peserta kini sibuk berdiskusi dengan partner masing-masing atau membandingkan rute mereka dengan rute kelompok lain. Aku menghela napas.

"Semuanya!" seruku lebih keras dan kuusahakan memasang tampang dingin supaya mereka semua memperhatikanku. Dan aku benar, kini suasana langsung senyap dan semua mata terarah padaku. "Kalian punya waktu hingga matahari terbenam untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Kita semua akan berkumpul di titik akhir air terjun raksasa. Nah, jika sudah tidak ada pertanyaan, kalian punya waktu satu jam bebas untuk melakukan apa saja sebelum kita tiba di lokasi misi. Silakan."


	8. Chapter 8

Hai semuanyaaa. Oke, ini udah lewat 9 hari sejak hari terakhir aku update story di sini ya. Maaf bgt bgt bgt karena lama. Tapi aku berniat bikin fic yang emang layak baca. Yang the best yang aku bisa lah intinya. Dan untuk menghasilkan kualitas cerita yang baik, aku perlu cari2 ide utk scene di fic ini, cari dialog2 yang sekiranya menarik, sekaligus ngatur plotnya juga supaya gakk ngebosenin. Semoga hasilnya gak mengecewakan kalian~~

Oke, kini saatnya jawab review. Thank you so much buat yang udah kasih review. Review kalian sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca, karena ngasih masukan ide dan kritik yang membangun. Maaf kalo author ga bisa kabulkan semua keinginan, tapi I do try my best to work on it.

Jawaban review

Amaya Kuruta : Hello newbie, semoga kamu suka kisah ini ya :) Hmm, mungkin bisa masuk nanti, akan kupikirin perannya dulu

YutaUke : Kurapika nya sangat OOC yah? Hahaha. Entah kenapa karakter tokohnya jadi seperti ini. Nah, di update-an ini, ada kisah Retz-Killu di ch 9. Hmmmph, aku belum kepikir masukin tokoh hxh yang lain, tapi mungkin akan ada penambahan tokoh di tengah cerita nanti. Dan mungkin (MUNGKIN, hahahaha) Hisoka juga akan ada :)

marciana : Hey, glad you like this fic that much. Dua pair di sini ini juga fave akuuuu XD.. Tapi maaf yaaa updatenya lama. Serius, soal waktu postingan, aku ga bisa menjanjikan apa pun. Aku mungkin bisa aja bikin sehari satu chapter. Tapi aku yakin hasilnya bakal singkat, banyak typo, banyak nggak jelasnya, kalimat ngawur, dan lain sebagainya. Dan aku menghindari terjadinya hal2 semacam itu. Tapi percayalah aku berusaha mengerjakan ini di setiap waktu luang yang aku punya. Jadii, mohon bersabarr. PALING CEPET aku bisa update seminggu sekali, tapi itu akan sangat jarang terjadi. Maaf, maaf, maaf sekali. Tapi kuusahakan yang terbaik di setiap update-annya.

Yak, ngoceh2nya selesai. Update kali ini 3 chapter sekaligus. Selamat membaca dan jangan pernah lupa untuk REVIEW, seenggak penting apapun komentar itu, I still wanna know what u think about this fic. Dan kalo ada hal yang bagian yang ganjil atau gak bagus menurut kalian, please let me know ok? Ja nee~~

* * *

**BAB VIII**

**Neon Nostrade**

Oke, harus kuakui pelatihan ini tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Yah, setidaknya kami tidak dikurung terus menerus di asrama dan berlatih di halaman yang itu-itu saja. Asramanya memang tidak buruk, tapi kalau tidak pernah keluar kan tetap saja terasa sesak. Sekarang aku dan Retz akan menjalankan misi di pegunungan ini. Aku tidak sabar lagi. Kalau sudah begini, satu jam saja bisa terasa seperti selamanya, ya. Sedari tadi aku dan Retz hanya duduk bersandar di sebuah lorong di kapal udara ini tanpa melakukan aktivitas berarti apa pun.

"Hei, Neon." Aku menoleh mendengar namaku dipanggil.

"Kenapa, Retz?"

"Kita mau melakukan apa selama satu jam begini? Aku bosan."

"Aku juga," senyumku padanya. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan permainan kita yang tertunda tadi pagi?"

Retz memandangku dengan wajah bingung sejenak. Tapi setelah teringat akan permainan yang kumaksud, raut mukanya langsung berubah sumringah dan mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. "Ayo! Ayo!"

"Oke. Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu ya." Aku terkekeh. Meski cemberut sedikit, Retz nampak tetap bersemangat.

Aku kini berpikir sejenak. Hmm, kini aku bingung bagaimana menanyakannya. Aku tahu rahasia anak ini terkait dengan Killua. Ya, sepertinya dia menyukai si anak angkuh berambut perak itu. Aku lalu menyeringai.

"Ya atau tidak. Di antara para pelatih kita di sini…" ucapku perlahan dengan nada dibuat-buat, menikmati ekspresi wajah Retz yang sudah seperti akan ketahuan mencuri ayam tetangga. "….kau menyukai si anak angkuh berambut perak itu?"

Wajah Retz memerah sampai ke daun telinga. Ini menarik sekali. "Dia tidak angkuh, ah," ucapnya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kau menyukainya atau tidak? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Iyaaaa. Aku memang menyukainya." Wajah Retz masih agak cemberut, tapi tetap merona merah. Hahaha, lucu sekali sih anak ini.

"Giliranmu," ucapku.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Aku mau tanya dulu. Memangnya sikapku begitu kentara ya?"

"Semacam itulah." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kini giliranku lagi."

"Heeeh? Aku kan belum bertanya tentang rahasiamu," protes Retz.

"Siapa suruh kau malah menanyakan hal lain? Pertanyaanmu tadi tetap dihitung. Sekarang giliranku lagi."

Wajahnya kembali cemberut namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan aku cepat-cepat memikirkan pertanyaanku dan mengatakannya supaya dia tidak jadi mengamuk.

"Apa yang membuatmu….." Entah kenapa aku selalu senang membuat jeda ketika pertanyaan seperti ini. Sementara Retz menungguku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku dengan gugup. Ya ampun berlebihan sekali sih anak ini. Memangnya dia kira ini apa? Ujian kelulusan? "….menyukai Killua?"

Retz menelan ludah sekali, baru menjawab pertanyaanku dengan wajah malu dan pasrah sambil menatap ke arah dinding. "Dia cinta pertamaku. Waktu kecil dia pernah menyelamatkan hidupku. Semenjak itu aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Ohh." Mendadak aku jadi tidak bersemangat, setelah kata 'cinta pertama' diungkit-ungkit. "Cinta pertama, ya? Hati-hati saja. Biasanya cinta pertama tidak berjalan sebaik itu. Kau ini kan masih muda sekali." Kini aku menceramahinya seolah-olah aku adalah wanita dewasa yang bijak. Kenyataannya? Hmph. Aku sendiri tidak kalah mengenaskannya dalam urusan cinta. Memang sih, tidak baik bersikap sok menasehati orang lain tentang cinta sementara kau sendiri juga sama buruknya. Tapi kan, sudah seharusnya aku memberitahunya pengalaman cinta pertamaku yang gagal dan hampir saja menghancurkan hidupku itu, supaya Retz bisa belajar dari sana dan tidak mengalami kisah seperti drama menyedihkan yang kualami.

"Kalau kau…" Aku menoleh padanya, baru sadar bahwa ini harusnya gilirannya untuk bertanya. "Apakah Kurapika-san itu cinta pertamamu?"

Aku langsung memelototinya. Dia hanya diam menanggapi pelototanku. Lalu aku menyerah. Ya sudahlah. Dia juga akan tahu cepat atau lambat.

Aku menunduk dan memandangi sepatuku. "Ya." Aku mendesah pelan. "Dia dulu sahabatku. Kami teman bermain di masa kecil. Kami dulu sangat dekat, karena orangtua kami berteman. Setiap sore kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bermain di halaman belakang rumahku. Lalu… yah, aku jatuh cinta padanya." Aku lalu mengangkat wajahku dan menatap dinding yang ada di hadapanku. "Sayangnya, dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku."

"Karena itu kau begitu membencinya sekarang?" Retz bertanya hati-hati.

Aku berpikir sebentar. "Tidak. Waktu dia menolakku, aku memang marah sekali padanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku sebal setengah mati padanya, melainkan karena dia mendadak menghilang dari hidupku. Dan tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya lagi. Hanya karena aku menyatakan perasaanku, dia lantas tidak suka dan pergi. Waktu ibuku meninggal dan ayahku sering ke luar kota, aku tidak lagi punya teman bermain. Selama ini hidupku selalu sendiri. Singkat kata, dia mencampakkan aku sebagai sahabatnya."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda jawaban dari Retz. Lalu, "Pantas sikapmu begitu dingin padanya. Dan emosimu semenjak kau berada di sini juga…..yah, sangat terbaca."

"Benar. Hanya dengan kehadirannya saja bisa membuat emosiku naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Lalu.." cetusku sambil menoleh pada Retz. "Apa rencanamu sekarang dengan Killua?"

"Aku?" Retz mengangkat alis. Meski reaksinya begitu, aku tahu bahwa dia sudah yakin akan jawaban dari pertanyaanku itu. "Tentu saja aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Aku membelalakkan mata. "Apa?!"

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa secepat itu? Bagaimana kalau dia menolakmu? Atau yang lebih parah, bagaimana kalau dia sudah punya pacar atau gadis yang disukai?"

"Kurasa…" Retz menekuk kedua kaki dan memeluknya. "Ketika kita memilih untuk jatuh cinta, itulah resiko yang akan kita alami, bukan? Patah hati itu resiko. Saat kita mengutarakan perasaan kita, kita akan punya dua pilihan, diterima dan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kita cintai atau ditolak dan patah hati yang mungkin bisa membekas bertahun-tahun. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, jika kita tidak melakukan apa pun, sudah pasti seratus persen kita takkan bisa bersama orang yang kita cintai."

Aku tertegun mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Entah dia memang arif bijaksana. Atau terlalu naif karena masih muda. Hhhh, andai saja aku bisa berpikir seperti caranya berpikir. Mungkin dulu aku bisa meminta penjelasan, alasannya menolakku, atau apalah, ketimbang bersikap kasar lalu pergi meninggalkannya di taman belakang. Tapi mau menyesal seperti apa pun sekarang sudah tak ada gunanya.

"Kau masih menyukai Kurapika-san?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang enggan untuk kujawab. Tapi, "Bertahun-tahun hidup tanpanya membuatku bepikir bahwa aku sudah bisa menumpulkan perasaanku padanya, Retz. Begitu tiba di tempat ini, ketika pertama kali bertemu lagi dengannya setelah sekian lama, kupikir aku bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan bertingkah bahwa segala yang dilakukannya di masa lalu tidak pernah terjadi. Sayangnya, aku masih tetap tidak bisa membiarkan otakku yang mengambil alih diriku dan aku malah menangis terus cuma karena orang itu." Suaraku bergetar saat mengatakannya. Dan aku mulai merasakan perih di kedua mataku. "Kau tahu, mati-matian aku membencinya, berusaha menganggapnya tidak ada. Tapi rasanya…semakin aku berusaha membencinya, perasaan itu semakin kuat. Aku jadi kesal pada diriku sendiri karena begitu bodoh dan senang menyakiti diri sendiri. Padahal aku sudah tahu, dari dulu sudah tahu, bahwa dia tidak akan punya perasaan apa pun padaku. Benar-benar…"

Mendadak aku merasakan sepasang tangan terulur dan mengelilingi pundakku. Retz memelukku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Terkadang, tidak masalah untuk menunjukkan emosimu yang sesungguhnya di hadapan orang. Tidak perlu menggunakan topeng dan terus-menerus bersikap bahwa kau kuat. Karena setiap manusia punya batas pertahanannya masing-masing. Ketika batas itu sudah tak bisa lagi membendung emosimu, lepaskan saja. Kini kau punya sahabat baru. Aku akan selalu menjadi tempatmu bercerita dan menangis."

Aku tersenyum dan bersandar pada gadis ini. "Retz, sudahkah aku mengatakan kalau aku begitu beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu?"

Meski tidak melihat aku bisa merasakannya tersenyum. "Aku juga beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Omong-omong, Neon," Retz melepaskan pelukannya dariku. "Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sampai mengikuti pelatihan dan bertemu lagi dengan Kurapika-san di sini?"

Lalu aku mulai bercerita padanya tentang profesi lamaku sebagai peramal, bagaimana profesi itu merupakan sumber kejayaan keluarga Nostrade, mengenai kekuatan meramalku yang dicuri, juga keputusan ayahku yang meminta tolong Kurapika untuk mengadakan pelatihan ini demi mengembalikan kejayaan Nostrade. Aku bercerita panjang lebar tanpa menutupi satu pun dari gadis ini.

Retz juga bercerita mengenai profesi kakaknya sebagai pembuat boneka, lalu pertentangan dengan mafia hingga melibatkan keluarga Zaoldyeck, bagaimana Killua menyelamatkan hidupnya waktu mereka masih kecil, dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai berada di tempat ini. Dalam waktu satu jam, kami sudah melupakan giliran bertanya dan kesepakatan yang dibuat sebelumnya. Demikianlah Retz dan aku semakin mempererat ikatan persaudaraan di antara kami.

* * *

Langit tak berawan menjumpai kami begitu kami tiba di lokasi pegunungan yang akan menjadi tempat misi kami masing-masing. Semua peserta mulai sibuk mengamati peta, keadaan lingkungan sekitar, dan mencoba-coba kompas yang mereka dapatkan. Demikian juga dengan aku dan Retz. Kami benar-benar berusaha agar bisa menjalani misi ini dengan baik, karena Retz dan aku sama-sama berasal dari kota. Kami hampir tidak pernah melihat pegunungan. Oleh karena itulah, ketika kami dibekali dengan kompas dan peta, rasanya seperti memberikan cangkul kepada kerbau untuk membajak sawah. Tidak akan bisa dipakai. Tapi bedanya, kami masih bisa belajar dan membiasakan diri menggunakan kompas, sementara kerbau tidak bisa belajar menggunakan cangkul. Yah, semoga saja.

"Kurasa di sana _start point _kita, Neon," ucap Retz sembari terus-menerus memperhatikan peta dan bendera yang tidak jauh di dekat kami berada secara bergantian.

"Ya," sahutku girang ketika melihat angka 7 pada bendera itu. "Itu memang bendera kita, Retz. Kelompok 7! Ayo jalan."

Retz dan aku mencabut bendera pertama yang kami temukan dan terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ditunjukkan bendera tersebut. Namun, baru beberapa menit berjalan, kami menemukan dua percabangan. Kini kami harus memilih, tetap berjalan lurus atau berjalan di jalan yang mendaki.

"Wah, wah, belum apa-apa sudah harus memilih. Ayo, Retz. Coba lihat petanya," ujarku ringan. Entah kenapa _mood-_ku hari ini sedang bagus sekali. Pelatihan misi di pegunungan ini, siapa pun yang merancangkan idenya, dia hebat sekali. Aku bahkan tidak mengindahkan Kurapika sama sekali. Yah, sebenarnya aku cuma berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkannya sih. Tapi tetap saja kalau menyangkut dia, radarku akan terus bekerja dan selalu bisa menyadari keberadaannya di dekatku.

Akhirnya, setelah sekitar sepuluh menit membaca peta, menggunakan kompas, dan menimbang-nimbang, kami memilih jalan mendaki. Karena logikanya kan, air terjun raksasa pasti terletak di atas. Karena aku pernah mendengar pepatah kuno yang mengatakan, semakin tinggi sebuah gunung, maka semakin banyak sumber air yang bisa didapat. Ya tidak?

Ah, yang penting dijalani saja dulu.

Jalan mendaki ini terdiri atas tangga-tangga batu yang mungkin dulunya disusun seperti ini untuk tujuan wisata. Tapi kini bentuk tangganya sudah hampir tidak terlihat. Bebatuannya bahkan tersebar di mana-mana. Ditambah lagi, bebatuan-bebatuan besarnya dipenuhi dengan lumut. Jika tidak hati-hati mendaki, kami bisa tergelincir. Dan kuberitahu saja ya, jalan setapak ini tidak terlalu lebar. Jika kami tidak hati-hati, jurang yang ada di samping kami ini dengan senang hati akan selalu siap menelan kami hidup-hidup.

Aku menelan ludah seraya melongok ke dalam jurang tersebut. Dulu sekali, aku pernah takut dengan ketinggian. Alasannya sangat konyol sebenarnya. Dulu aku sok berani mencoba memanjat pohon. Kupikir, itu kan hanya pohon. Ayolah, pohon mana sih yang tidak bisa ditaklukkan? Tapi kurasa saat itulah aku dikutuk oleh dewa pohon karena berani meremehkan para pohon. Ketika aku sudah memanjat sampai ke tengah batangnya, aku mencoba menaiki salah satu dahan. Aku menjejakkan kaki dengan selamat di dahan tersebut, tetapi ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat serangga yang hanya berjarak dua senti dari mukaku. Aku memekik hingga peganganku terlepas. Detik berikutnya aku sudah terjatuh di atas rerumputan dengan kaki terkilir.

Jujur saja, semenjak itu aku jadi takut kalau harus pergi ke tempat-tempat yang tinggi. Meski aku suka pegunungan, tetap saja aku hanya bisa memandang dari bawah. Tapi lambat laun aku mulai bisa mengatasi ketakutanku akan ketinggian. Meski terkadang aku masih berdebar kalau harus melihat ke jurang seperti tadi. Tapi aku sudah bisa menaklukkan rasa takutku.

Meski jurangnya menakutkan, tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa pemandangan dari atas sini indah sekali! Ditambah lagi, udara sejuk yang juga menyejukkan hatimu hingga membuatmu lupa sesaat akan bisingnya perkotaan. Bukannya di sini tidak ada matahari. Tapi matahari pagi yang masih terhalang pepohonan tinggi ini membuat kami di sini tidak merasakan seinci pun hangatnya surya.

Kurasa menenangkan adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tempat ini. Kalau kami mengheningkan cipta di sini, bisa terdengar samar-samar suara gemerisik dedaunan akibat pergerakan tupai atau entah binatang-binatang hutan lain yang senang beraktivitas di atas pepohonan itu, suara dengung bicara orang-orang, dan desau air terjun!

Aku sudah tidak sabar sampai di air terjun!

Mendadak aku mendengar suara tawa di sampingku. "Iya, Neon. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar ke air terjun. Tapi sebelumnya, kita harus memilih jalan yang akan kita lalui terlebih dulu."

Waw, ternyata kalimat terakhirku tadi benar-benar kuucapkan. "Oh lihat, Retz. Bendera lagi!" seruku penuh semangat sambil berlari-lari kecil ke dekat persimpangan untuk mencabut bendera berangka tujuh itu. Persimpangan yang ini sama dengan yang tadi. Pilihannya adalah jalan lurus atau jalan mendaki lagi. Kali ini kami tidak menghabiskan waktu selama di persimpangan sebelumnya untuk berpikir.

Dan lagi-lagi, berdasarkan logika semena-mena kami, kami memilih berjalan mendaki.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah hari tapi kami masih juga belum menemukan bendera ketiga. Aku dan Retz mulai lelah. Kecepatan berjalan kami sudah mulai melambat lantaran terlalu lama berjalan mendaki sejak tadi. Mentari siang yang kini telah memosisikan dirinya di atas sedang begitu semangat mencurahkan segala daya sinarnya kepada segala umat di muka bumi. Wajah kami berdua sudah bersimbah peluh. Aku mengorek tas untuk mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap wajahku. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Retz.

Tiba-tiba Retz mendahuluiku dan menghempaskan diri untuk bersandar di dinding pegunungan. "Aku capek," sungutnya. Aku mengikuti tingkahnya. Lalu mencoba mengambil persediaan air di dalam tas, tapi kuurungkan niat untuk minum. Karena kami belum ada setengah perjalanan sementara air ini sepertinya hanya cukup untuk tiga atau empat tegukan lagi. Botol air minum Retz malah sudah kosong sama sekali.

"Di saat-saat begini rasanya aku ingin menemukan air terjun dan minum sepuasnya dari sana," desah Retz yang melihat kondisi botol air minumku.

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya nanti Retz. Kita beristirahat saja dulu di sini sambil melihat peta. Apa kita tak salah jalan?" saranku.

Retz membentangkan kembali petanya untuk kami perhatikan. Hmmm, aneh, sepertinya tidak ada kesalahan. Atau aku saja yang tidak bisa membaca peta ya? Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Jalanan yang kami lewati ini sudah tidak berbentuk jalanan setapak lagi. Aku bahkan tidak akan percaya kalau ada yang bilang bahwa ini dulunya jalan setapak, karena sekarang sudah tidak ada jejaknya sama sekali.

Ini gawat. Jangan-jangan kami salah memilih jalan?

"Aneh sekali," ujar Retz sambil memicingkan matanya melihat peta. "Seharusnya sih, rute yang kita ambil sudah benar. Lihat. Bukankah seharusnya garis hitam ini menandakan ke arah mana kita harus berjalan?"

Aku yang sama butanya akan peta tidak mendebat lebih jauh. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan lagi. Sudah cukup istirahatnya?"

Retz mengangguk sebagai respon. Lalu wajahnya berubah sedikit terkejut begitu menatap ke arahku. "Neon, wajahmu pucat lho. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Masa?" Mataku melebar sedikit. Tanganku secara otomatis terangkat ke wajah. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lihat nih. Aku bisa berdiri tegak…" Mendadak aku jadi limbung ketika mencoba berdiri. Untuk sesaat, pandanganku memburam hingga aku harus berpegangan pada dinding gunung.

"Eh, hati-hati." Retz langsung ikut menopangku. "Sudah kuduga kau sedang tidak sehat sejak pagi. Ini karena sarapan pagimu juga hanya kopi dan secuil nasi. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak makan secuil nasi," tukasku tidak setuju. Kata-kata 'secuil nasi' itu terlalu berlebihan. "Aku hanya mengurangi setengah dari porsi biasaku. Kalau aku makan banyak-banyak nanti bisa mengantuk."

"Itu dia masalahnya. Porsi makanmu yang biasa saja sudah sedikit," protesnya.

"Tapi aku merasa sanggup kok. Ayolah, Retz. Mau lihat air terjun tidak?"

Retz tidak menjawab, hanya menatapku dengan sorot khawatir. tetapi mengikutiku kembali berjalan mendaki.

* * *

Satu jam… Dua jam… Kami tetap tidak menemukan bendera kami. Aku mulai putus asa. Sementara matahari tetap bersemangat mencurahkan segala daya dan upaya sinarnya kepada kami berdua.

Gawatnya lagi, tangan dan kakiku mulai gemetaran. Kepalaku mulai pusing dan aku merasa mual. Kenapa ini? Masa aku harus sakit di tengah misi begini? Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Retz di tengah misi begini. Tidak, aku tidak mungkin menyerah dan membiarkan Retz menjalankan misi sengsara ini sendirian.

Mendadak aku mendengar teriakan Retz, "Neon, awas!" Dan di saat yang sama aku menyadari bahwa kakiku menginjak udara bebas. Detik selanjutnya aku mendapati diriku terperosok dan jatuh terguling ke bawah.

Aku merasakan tubuhku membentur sesuatu yang keras lalu terhenti. Segala rasa mual dan pusing tadi tergantikan oleh rasa lemas sekaligus rasa nyeri luar biasa akibat benturan itu, hingga aku tak bisa berkutik lagi. Di kejauhan aku seperti mendengarkan suara Retz memanggil-manggil namaku, tapi suaranya semakin samar dan aku semakin sulit untuk membedakan suaranya dengan suara di pikiranku sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku bertahan untuk tetap sadar, meski aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sama sekali lantaran tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa. Ketika kesadaranku semakin menipis, aku mendengar suara lain memanggil namaku. Kurasa aku mulai berhalusinasi karena aku seperti mendengar suara Kurapika dari kejauhan. Kemudian aku melakukan hal yang sedari tadi ingin kulakukan. Aku memejamkan mataku dan merasakan tubuhku melayang masuk ke alam bawah sadarku sendiri.

Maaf, Retz. Maaf karena meninggalkanmu.


	9. Chapter 9

**BAB IX**

**Retz Omokage**

Aku betul-betul kaget menyaksikan temanku sendiri jatuh terperosok ke jurang. Tadi itu aku terlalu terlambat memberitahunya bahwa di depannya ada bekas tanah yang sudah ambruk. Benar-benar…

Lagipula, pegunungan ini benar-benar mengerikan. Tidak ada yang tahu kan kalau di sini ada perangkap untuk binatang atau ada hewan buas berkeliaran. Ketika sudah ada korban yang jatuh, baru para panitia mau repot-repot memperhatikan. Siapa sih sebenarnya yang merencanakan kegiatan misi di gunung begini?

Saking gugupnya aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Adegan tubuh Neon yang terguling ke jurang yang penuh ranting dan bebatuan masih terus berputar di benakku, membuatku bergidik ngeri dan kembali merasa khawatir. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat sambil menggeleng-geleng, berusaha mengenyahkan adegan menakutkan yang terekam jelas di memori. Ya Tuhan. Sekarang bagaimana keadaan Neon? Apa dia sudah sadar? Apa ada luka serius? Ck. Teman macam apa sih aku ini? Tidak bisa menjaga sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hei bodoh! Di depanmu ada tali." Aku terkesiap sesaat mendengar bentakan barusan dan di saat yang sama aku merasa ada yang menahan ranselku hingga aku berhenti berjalan. Pandanganku tertuju ke bawah dan aku mendapati kakiku yang hampir tersandung tali secara reflek mundur selangkah. Selangkah lagi saja, aku pasti sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan penuh luka. "Kau mau menyusul temanmu kembali ke _camp _dengan penuh luka, ya?"

Aku menoleh mendengar omelan yang sudah pasti ditujukan padaku itu, dan kebingungan melihat ada Killua di sana. Tadi aku sempat melihat dia memang ada di lokasi kejadian, mendadak muncul entah dari mana, mencoba menolong Neon bersama dengan Kurapika. Tapi setelah Kurapika menyuruhku melanjutkan misi tanpa Neon, aku hanya berjalan tanpa arah sambil terus memikirkan kejadian nahas barusan, dan kupikir… Kupikir…

Entahlah. Sepertinya ketika Neon terjatuh aku sudah tidak memikirkan Killua sama sekali.

Ini aneh sekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa muncul di depanku dan menolong Neon? Apakah para panitia memang menguntit kami selama misi ini berlangsung? Lalu ada Kurapika juga. Apakah mereka berdua mengawasi kami dari jauh secara bersamaan? Apa mereka sudah tahu bahwa kecelakaan seperti yang dialami Neon tadi akan terjadi? Tapi dari semua pertanyaan yang berputar di benakku itu, ada satu hal yang paling ingin kuketahui.

"Apakah kau mengikutiku?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat heran? Dengan tingkat kecerobohanmu dan gadis tadi, wajar saja kalau Kurapika menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu. Dan benar saja kan, kalau aku tidak menahan ranselmu, kau pasti sudah jatuh dan segera menyusul temanmu itu kembali ke _camp_."

Keningku berkerut mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya, karena dia membuatku mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Mendadak aku tidak berniat melanjutkan misi ini lagi.

Bukan. Bukan karena aku tidak sanggup menjalaninya tanpa partner, tapi karena aku sudah tidak bisa fokus akan hal lain lagi selain Neon. Aku ikut lemas dan kehabisan tenaga setiap kali mengingat setiap luka dan lebam di sekujur badan gadis itu. Aku menghela napas lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di tengah jalan. Tidak peduli ada orang atau hewan mana pun yang akan lewat di situ.

"Hei, hei. Kau sedang apa? Bagaimana kalau ada yang lewat? Ayo cepat bangun." Anak laki-laki di hadapanku sekarang memerintahku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk padaku. Hal ini membuktikan kalau dia kebingungan melihat sikapku. Dalam keadaan biasa mungkin aku sudah tertawa karena ini Killua. Aku berhasil membuatnya bingung. Tapi kali ini aku hanya memasang senyum lemah. Teknisnya aku hanya mengangkat sedikit salah satu sudut bibirku. Senyumku pasti terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau tahu bagaimana kabarnya?" Aku memutuskan untuk menanyakannya saja, daripada aku depresi sendirian di sini. Aku harus tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

Alisnya terangkat, langsung mengetahui siapa '-nya' yang kumaksudkan di sini. "Kurasa aku bisa mencari tahu," ujarnya. Ia merogoh saku celana dan memencet beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Ah. Kurapika?" Dahi Killua berkerut samar begitu mendengar suara Kurapika. Aku jadi bergidik mengantisipasi berita buruk yang mungkin akan kudengar. "Kenapa cara bicaramu tidak bersemangat begitu? Apa? Tidak. Aku tahu kau pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Hhh. Ya terserahlah. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan gadis yang tadi jatuh ke jurang."

Aku meringis mendengar pilihan kata yang digunakan anak ini. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu betapa ucapannya membuat orang lain merasa semakin bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga partner misinya dengan baik.

"Oh, begitu." Killua mengangguk-angguk sambil terus mendengarkan. "Jadi dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya? Baiklah, baiklah. Temannya di sini mencemaskannya…..Aku juga tidak tahu…. Iya. Iya, aku mengerti. Sampai nanti." Dengan itu ia menghentikan pembicaraannya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

Aku menunggu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Rasa penasaran sudah pasti yang paling mendominasi. "Bagaimana?" desakku tak sabar.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kakinya terkilir dan mungkin tidak bisa mengikuti pelatihan lapangan selama beberapa hari. Tapi selain terkilir dan lebam serta lecet, dia baik-baik saja."

Aku mengembuskan napas yang kutahan sejak tadi. Seonggok beban berat seperti baru saja terangkat hingga aku baru bisa mengambil napas dengan bebas. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," bisikku, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Kurapika bilang sekarang kau tetap harus menjalankan misi. Tentunya kau tidak mau mengecewakan temanmu kan? Buktikanlah bahwa kau bisa menjalankan misi ini."

Aku melongo sebentar menatap anak laki-laki di hadapanku. Lalu secara otomatis bibirku melengkungkan senyum, yang tulus dan bukan hanya ditarik paksa. "Aku tahu."

Killua hanya menatapku bosan, lalu ia menghela napas. "Hahh. Dan aku diwajibkan mengawasimu sampai di air terjun. Membosankan. Sekarang ayo cepat berdiri dan selesaikan misi ini tanpa banyak merepotkanku." Lalu tanpa menungguku ia langsung berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. Sudahkah kukatakan bahwa Killua memiliki tampak belakang yang juga mempesona?

"Ya!" Senyumku semakin lebar. Cepat-cepat aku bangkit dan setelah membersihkan celana, aku segera berlari mengejarnya. Aku jadi sadar kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki ini.

Alasannya sederhana saja. Karena dia memberikanku alasan untuk melakukannya.

"Heeeei Killua. Tunggu aku."

* * *

Kami berjalan tanpa banyak bicara. Antara aku yang memang sudah kelelahan atau gugup lantaran kini hanya berjarak kurang dari semeter dengan orang yang kusukai. Aku hanya mengikuti di belakang sambil menatap sosok punggungnya. Lagi-lagi aku mendapati diriku tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jatuh cinta memang membuat seseorang menjadi gila ya? Aku adalah buktinya.

Tiba-tiba aku terkesiap dan secara reflek memekik lantaran sosok punggung yang kutatap sejak tadi itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa aba-aba, membuatku membentur punggungnya. Oke, kuakui aku tidak bisa protes padanya karena hal ini. Kalau boleh jujur, meski sentuhan barusan hanya sentuhan singkat, tetapi aku sangat menyukainya. Untuk sesaat aku mencium bau tubuh Killua yang khas. Bau tubuhnya tidak harum, tapi juga bukan bau yang tidak mengenakkan, melainkan langsung membuatku merasa nyaman.

Lalu, aku yang sedari tadi hanya mematung langsung membelalakkan mata ketika ia mendadak berbalik hingga wajah kami berdekatan sekali. Di saat yang sama aku bisa melihat dia juga terkejut, tak menduga wajahku akan berada sedekat ini dengannya. Tubuhku otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya, tapi keseimbanganku oleng sehingga aku merasakan tubuhku mengikuti gaya gravitasi dengan pasrahnya. Untuk sesaat aku sudah bisa membayangkan skenario tubuhku yang terjungkal memalukan ke belakang.

Tapi skenario itu lenyap, ketika sepasang tangan menahan pundakku dan menariknya kembali hingga aku tidak jadi terlihat memalukan. Aku kembali menjadi orang idiot yang tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, karena ketika Killua menarikku berdiri, kami kembali berhadap-hadapan seperti tadi.

Detik selanjutnya Killua mundur selangkah dan jari telunjuknya sudah terangkat dan menekan-nekan dahiku dengan kesal, "Bodoh! Kau ini cerobohnya kelewatan. Tadi mau tersandung, sekarang mau terjatuh ke belakang. Bisa kuyakinkan latihan fisikmu seharusnya ditambah beberapa kali lipat dibanding peserta lain." Sekarang ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau aku tidak mengawasimu, pasti sekarang kami sudah memiliki dua korban untuk ditangani di _camp._"

Aku memasang wajah cemberut karena omelannya, meski sebenernya aku tidak benar-benar kesal padanya. Dia tidak tahu saja bahwa penyebab sesungguhnya aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan semua misi ini adalah karena dia. "Iya, iya. Lain kali aku tidak akan ceroboh lagi. Lagipula ini kan salahmu juga yang berhenti mendadak," ucapku sambil mengusap-usap dahi. Meski demikian dalam hati aku sudah bersorak kegirangan karena dia menyentuhku. Dia menyentuh bahu dan keningku!

Ya ampun. Hal baik apa lagi yang bisa terjadi hari ini?

Killua tidak mengindahkan ucapan terakhirku, lalu menunjuk jalan di depannya. Rupanya kami menghadapi percabangan lagi. Dan sepertinya itulah alasan Killua berhenti mendadak tadi. "Lewat mana sekarang?"

"Kau pasti kan sudah tahu jawabannya," cibirku sambil berjalan mendekati percabangan, mengambil bendera berangka tujuh di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya, membuat alisku terangkat heran.

"Kau kan panitianya. Masa tidak tahu rute jalan?"

"Yah, mungkin panitia lain tahu." Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Tadi aku tidak memperhatikan _briefing._"

Mataku memicing menatapnya. Orang ini betul-betul serampangan. Kalau aku dan dia tersesat berdua di hutan ini bagaimana coba?

Hmm, tapi kalau tersesatnya bersama Killua sih, kurasa aku sama sekali takkan keberatan.

"Heh?! Ada apa dengan mukamu?" Reaksi Killua yang terlihat kaget menyadarkan aku dari lamunan yang indah. "Beberapa saat yang lalu masih cemberut, sekarang tersenyum-senyum sendiri." Dan aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya selanjutnya ketika mengucapkan kata 'mengerikan' dan 'gadis aneh'.

Cepat-cepat aku menggelengkan kepala, lalu menampar pipiku beberapa kali. Ingat Retz. Fokus!

"Tidak bisakah kau membantuku mencari jalan di sini? Anggap saja kau partnerku, menggantikan Neon. Toh kau juga tidak mendengarkan _briefing _panitia dan tidak tahu ke arah mana jalan yang seharusnya. Ya? Ya? Ayolaaah." Aku setengah merengek di hadapannya. Tapi ekspresi di wajahnya tetap memandangku bosan, kali ini ditambah ekspresi kekesalan sedikit.

"Tiiiiidak!" sahutnya dengan nada ditarik menyebalkan.

"Ehhh? Kenapa?" tanyaku muram.

"Karena itu melanggar aturan. Misi ini tetap harus kau jalani sendiri. Tugasku hanya memastikan bahwa kau tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh dan ceroboh yang berpotensi meregang nyawa seperti tadi."

Aku menghela napas, pura-pura tidak terima. Lalu aku kembali menekuri peta untuk melihat ke mana seharusnya kami berjalan. Keningku berkerut memperhatikan bermacam-macam variasi kontur yang tercetak di atasnya. Ini jadi lebih sulit tanpa bantuan dari orang lain. Ditambah lagi, sekarang aku punya tiga percabangan untuk dipilih. Yang mana? Yang mendatar, yang mendaki biasa, atau yang mendaki lebih tajam? Kerutan di dahiku makin dalam dan aku mulai merasa kepalaku panas.

Dari sudut mataku aku hanya melihat Killua merebahkan diri di dekat pohon dengan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepala. Ia menguap lebar-lebar, lalu berkata, "Kalau sudah menemukan jalannya, bangunkan aku ya."

Mataku menyipit sedikit melihat kelakuannya. Ternyata dia bisa menyebalkan juga ya kadang-kadang. Ah, sudahlah. Semakin lama dilihat, peta ini jadi semakin membingungkan. Aku akan memilih yang mana saja.

Oh ya, gunakan logika Neon tadi. Kalau mau ke air terjun, pasti ke tempat yang tinggi. Maka jalanannya, adalah yang….mendaki tajam ini. Ya, pasti yang ini. Oke.

"Killua!" seruku. "Heeeeeii, banguuun. Aku sudah tahu ke mana jalannya."

Masih dalam posisinya semula, Killua membuka sebelah matanya dan menatapku. "Oh ya? Coba katakan padaku ke mana."

"Ke situ!" Aku menunjuk ke jalanan mendaki yang curam.

Killua menutup matanya dan menghela napas. Lalu ia melompat berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku.

Astaga, dia berjalan ke arahku! Aku sekarang harus bagaimana? Tersenyum malu-malu? Merentangkan kedua tangan untuk memeluknya? Aku harus…..

Aku menyipitkan mata. Ternyata dia melewatiku begitu saja. -_-

Killua tampak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, melihat ke jurang bawah, dan memperhatikan ketiga jalan tersebut. Lalu dia naik sedikit ke atas pohon untuk melihat jalan di bagian atas. Setelah dia melompat kembali ke tanah, barulah aku yakin kalau dia sudah menemukan jalan yang tepat, karena setelahnya dia langsung mengataiku kembali.

"Lewat sini, Bodoh." Aku melihatnya menunjuk jalanan yang mendaki biasa.

"Ehhhh? Ke situ?" Aku kembali membentangkan peta. "Tapi, tapi… tapi kan… Ini…"

Dan aku hanya bisa terpaku tatkala aku menyadari tubuh Killua sekali lagi berada dekat dengan radius penciumanku sehingga bau tubuhnya yang khas kembali terhirup. Ia juga menekuri peta yang sedang kulihat, membuat konsentrasiku kini sudah tidak pada peta sialan dan menyesatkan ini lagi.

Sungguh, kehadirannya berdampak besar bagi kondisi mentalku.

"Lihat ini." Jari telunjuknya menyusuri peta yang sedang kupegang dengan sedikit gemetaran. Semoga dia tidak menyadarinya. "Perhatikan saja garis hitam ini. Dan dia mengarah ke mana. Di sini juga tertera ketinggian tiap percabangan jalan kan? Harusnya kau bisa tahu yang mana jalanannya. Lihat, yang ini angkanya lebih besar, jadi ini jalanan yang lebih tinggi dan curam. Lalu…."

Sudah jelas kan ucapannya hanya masuk ke telinga kiri dan keluar dari telinga kanan? Kurasa aku akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

"Sudah mengerti belum?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku meski tak ada satu pun yang kupahami di sini. Selain perasaanku sendiri, bahwa aku menyukainya. Sangat.

Lagi-lagi ia memandangku dengan tatapan bosan. "Hhh, kenapa aku bisa sampai terjebak denganmu begini sih. Sudah ceroboh, tidak bisa membaca peta, lagi." Seperti biasa, ia melangkah lebih dulu tanpa menungguku. Aku pun hanya mengikuti di belakang dan seperti tadi, hanya menatap sosok belakang laki-laki yang masih sedang menyerocos menyebutkan semua kekuranganku.

Anehnya, aku tidak merasa kesal sedikit pun. Karena, hei, itu artinya dia memperhatikanku, bukan?

"Killua." Mendadak aku memberanikan diri bersuara.

"Hmm?" Killua berhenti bicara dan hanya menoleh ke belakang sekilas.

"Kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"

"Haah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawabannya.

"Kalau cinta pertama, kau punya?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi tanpa bisa menahannya.

Kali ini dia terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Sejak kecil aku dilatih untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Lalu semenjak aku memutuskan untuk berhenti jadi pembunuh, aku terus ikut dengan Gon. Intinya, sulit menemukan teman yang bisa cocok denganku. Aku juga jarang bergaul dengan anak perempuan. Jadi, yah, kurasa tidak ada."

Jawaban itu mengecewakanku sedikit. Meski aku tahu pasti kecil kemungkinannya bahwa dia masih mengingatku. Itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika kami masih kecil. Mana mungkin dia ingat, ya kan? Bodohnya Retz.

Benar apa yang dibilang kakak. Menunggu cinta pertama itu perbuatan bodoh. Apalagi jatuh cinta dengan anak pembunuh bayaran. Dan kupikir kisah cintaku bisa berakhir seperti kisah dongeng? Hah! Sungguh naif.

Tapi tepat ketika aku ingin menyerah saja pada mimpi masa kecilku yang konyol, dia justru berkata, "Eh, tapi sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak pernah bertemu siapa pun sih. Aku pernah berteman sebentar dengan gerombolan anak-anak yang senang bermain bola di jalanan. Lalu aku juga pernah bertemu seorang anak perempuan yang nyaris dibunuh kakekku karena dia tidak melihat anak perempuan itu. Yah, tapi itu hanya pertemuan singkat, karena aku menyelamatkannya, sepertinya. Tapi sebelum aku bertemu dengan Gon, aku tidak pernah benar-benar punya teman. Apalagi cinta pertama."

Mataku melebar mendengarkan ucapannya. Apa katanya tadi? Anak perempuan yang nyaris dibunuh kakeknya? Bukankah itu aku?

"Kau pernah menyelamatkan anak perempuan? Kau masih ingat kejadian yang sudah berlangsung selama itu?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh harap.

Killua nampak berpikir. "Hm, sebetulnya aku juga diceritakan oleh kakek. Aku sendiri tidak ingat apa aja yang ada di memoriku sejak bertemu dengan anak itu."

Oh begitu. Begitu rupanya. Yah, kurasa aku masih bisa berharap, meski sedikit.

"Tapi kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Giliranku yang gelagapan. "Apa? Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Penasaran saja."

Mata Killua yang sudah sipit semakin mengecil karena melihatku sambil memicingkan mata. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

"Hei Killua."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu, ada banyak para peserta perempuan yang tergila-gila melihatmu."

Ia hanya mengangkat alisnya, tanpa berniat merespon. "Oh ya?" Ia nampak tidak tertarik.

"Ya," anggukku. "Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak ingin tahu juga siapa saja gadis yang tergila-gila padamu?"

"Aku tidak berminat sama sekali," jawabnya datar.

"Tidak adakah gadis yang menarik perhatianmu di _camp_?"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. "Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan hal-hal semacam ini? Bagiku perempuan itu mahkluk menyebalkan."

Oke, kuakui kini aku sedikit tersinggung. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku tersinggung karena ucapannya. "Oh ya? Kau pikir laki-laki tidak menyebalkan?" Nada suaraku meninggi tanpa bisa kukendalikan. "Kuberitahu ya, laki-laki itu menyeeebaaalkaan. Aku benci."

"Jadi kau membenci ayahmu?"

"Dan kau menganggap ibumu menyebalkan?"

"Ibuku memang menyebalkan dan suka ikut campur urusanku. Kau mau apa?"

"Dengar ya. Kalau kau memang menganggapku menyebalkan. Tinggalkan saja aku!"

Kami berdua bertatap-tatapan sengit selama beberapa saat. Lalu aku yang pertama kali membuang muka dan langsung berjalan cepat ke depan tanpa memperhatikan situasi sekeliling. Lalu, "Hei, awas!"

Aku terkejut, karena pada saat itu aku sudah menginjak jurang. Untuk sesaat aku sudah memejamkan mata, mengantisipasi skenario terburuk. Jatuh terguling sama seperti Neon, lalu kembali ke _camp _dengan penuh luka dan lebam. Namun mendadak aku merasakan tanganku ditarik ke belakang dengan kuat, membuatku terselamatkan dari jurang, tapi juga terlempar ke jalan setapak di belakangku. Sampai membuatku tersungkur menimpa sesuatu di hadapanku.

Bisa kulihat wajah Killua sama terkejutnya denganku ketika aku membuka mata. Cepat-cepat aku menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Begitu berdiri, dia sudah tidak mau menatap mukaku lagi.

Celaka. Dia pasti sudah sangat marah padaku.

"Killu-"

"Berisik. Karena ulahmu, nih. Aku jadi kotor dan susah begini."

Alisku terangkat saat dia menoleh kepadaku. Wajahnya…memerah?

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dia pasti tidak pernah berada dekat dengan perempuan, makanya jadi begitu.

"Jangan menertawaiku. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih." Ia memalingkan mukanya lagi. Lucu sekali.

"Terima kasih, Killua-kun," ucapku seraya tersenyum. Itu pertama kalinya aku memanggilnya begitu. "Dan aku minta maaf karena obrolan yang menyebalkan dan membosankan tadi."

Dan dia melihatku, lalu memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengatakan, "Yah. Aku juga minta maaf soal yang tadi."

* * *

Hari sudah senja ketika kami semua sampai di air terjun raksasa. Sepertinya kami bukan yang pertama sampai, tapi kami juga bukan yang terakhir. Huwaaaa! Aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar sampai di sini. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu aku nyaris tersesat dan terjatuh ke jurang mengerikan.

Aku menoleh untuk mengatakan terima kasih pada Killua, tapi yang bersangkutan sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Sepertinya dia langsung memisahkan diri denganku begitu aku hampir tiba di sini.

Ah. Mendadak rasa kesepian menyergapku perlahan tapi pasti. Semua peserta lain di sini terlihat bahagia dan merayakan keberhasilan misi mereka dengan partner masing-masing. Aku memandangi air terjun yang mendengungkan suara bisingnya yang khas. Kurasakan percikan-percikan air yang begitu kecil menerpa wajah, tangan, bahkan hingga kakiku. Aku tersenyum muram. Sayang sekali Neon juga tidak ada di sini. Padahal dia begitu ingin menyaksikan air terjun raksasa ini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kamera digital. "Pakailah. Dan tunjukkan pada temanmu di _camp _nanti."

Meski sedikit terkejut karena tidak tahu orang ini muncul dari mana, aku tersenyum dan meraihnya. "Terima kasih, Killua-kun."

Wajah anak laki-laki itu kembali memerah. Sepertinya ini terjadi setiap kali aku memanggilnya Killua-kun.

_Well_, baiklah. Kuputuskan bahwa aku akan terus memanggilnya begitu.


	10. Chapter 10

**BAB X**

**Kurapika Kuruta**

Aku cuma bisa memperhatikan wajah Neon yang masih tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi. Aku betul-betul tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran gadis ini. Kalau sudah tidak kuat, kenapa memaksakan diri? Kenapa tidak istirahat dulu? Menurut Killua, mereka—Neon dan Retz—bahkan tidak makan siang sama sekali.

Untunglah hari ini aku membentuk tim _backup _yang mengawasi semua peserta. Seluruh pelatih membagi diri untuk mengawasi setiap kelompok. Dan kelompoknya Neon diawasi oleh Killua. Tapi aku berpesan pada Killua untuk melaporkan padaku jika ada yang tidak beres dengan kelompok ini. Tahu kan, soal fobia ketinggiannya Neon dan insiden kopi tadi pagi? Belum lagi gadis ini gadis paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. Mana bisa aku membiarkan dia lepas dari pengawasanku?

Dan benar saja dugaanku. Aku betul-betul panik saat Killua mendadak menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa Neon jatuh terguling ke jurang. Aku langsung berlari ke tempat yang diberitahukan Killua. Dan di sanalah aku melihatnya. Tergores duri dan ranting di sekujur tubuh, wajah pucat tak sadarkan diri, dan lebam di tangan dan kaki.

Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Neon, aku benar-benar bisa gila.

Dan semakin aku melihatnya, semakin aku menyadari bahwa gadis ini memiliki arti yang sangat besar bagi diriku. Aku mencintainya. Aku masih mencintainya. Tapi setiap kali aku mengatakan itu, aku juga teringat ucapan Tuan Nostrade. Aku memejamkan mata setiap kali mengingat kalimat mantranya itu.

Tidak. Tunggu dulu. Kurasa…aku masih bisa mengusahakannya. Kurasa masih ada kesempatan. Iya kan? Belum ada yang pasti di sini. Aku tidak pernah menemukan bukti dari perkataan Tuan Nostrade padaku. Bagaimana pun, aku harus mencoba mencari kebenarannya.

Dering telepon genggamku membuyarkan lamunanku yang sedang khusuk. Nomor Tuan Nostrade tertera di layarnya. Aku mendesah berat. Dia pasti sudah mendengar kabar terbaru tentang putrinya yang terperosok ke dalam jurang. Padahal dia sudah memperingatkanku untuk menjaganya. Belum bicara dengan Tuan Nostrade secara langsung saja kakiku sudah terasa lemas, membayangkan bagaimana akhir dari pembicaraan ini.

"Halo?" Aku menjawab telepon sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar, karena tidak ingin mengganggu Neon dalam istirahatnya.

"Kurapika? Bagaimana Neon? Kenapa ini sampai bisa terjadi?" Terdengar nada khawatir yang kentara pada suara bariton pria yang sedang meneleponku.

"Ah, benar, Tuan Nostrade. Neon tak sengaja tergelincir ketika mendaki gunung, sehingga ia tak sadarkan diri sekarang." Aku memejamkan mataku, menanti sahutan dari seberang sana dalam bentuk bentakan, makian, dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi nyatanya aku hanya mendengar desah napas selama beberapa saat. Lalu, "Sudah diperiksa dokter?"

"Ya. Menurut dokter tidak ada luka yang serius. Dia hanya dehidrasi dan mengalami gejala hipoglikemik akibat kurang makan. Mungkin karena itu dia jadi lemas dan tergelincir."

Kesunyian mendominasi selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada di antara kami yang bersuara saat ini. Terus terang hal ini terasa janggal bagiku. Dia tidak marah-marah, tidak mencari-cari kesalahan siapa pun seperti biasanya. Kenapa?

"Aku memercayakannya padamu, Kurapika. Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga adikmu dengan lebih baik."

Aku otomatis mengertakkan gigi, seiring dengan rasa sesak yang menghujam di dada setiap kali kata itu disebutkan. Adik. Neon Nostrade adalah adik tiriku. Itu yang dikatakan Tuan Nostrade delapan tahun yang lalu padaku. Bahwa aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan khusus pada Neon, karena kami memiliki ayah yang sama. Kami…kakak beradik.

Tapi, benarkah? Rasanya waktu delapan tahun tak cukup untuk meyakinkanku akan status persaudaraan itu.

"Tuan Nostrade," ucapku sehati-hati mungkin. Apakah aku akan berani mengatakannya? Ya. Aku harus memastikannya. "Apakah benar, bahwa Neon dan aku…bersaudara?"

Lagi-lagi tidak langsung terdengar jawaban di seberang sana. Lalu terdengar desahan napas. "Kita sudah membahas ini beberapa kali, Kurapika. Memang aku…pernah menjalin hubungan dengan ibumu."

"Tapi bagaimana Anda bisa yakin bahwa saya adalah anak Anda, dan bukannya ayah saya?" Kenyataan ini terlalu tidak masuk akal untuk kuterima. Bagaimana bisa ibuku dan Tuan Nostrade ternyata pernah memiliki hubungan dan ternyata menghasilkan seorang anak, yaitu aku?

"Kau lahir tidak lama setelah pernikahan ibu dan ayahmu. Tidak sampai sembilan bulan."

Aku tetap tidak bisa percaya. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa mengecek kebenarannya pada orangtuaku yang sudah tiada. Satu-satunya jalan adalah…. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan tes DNA saja untuk memastikannya?"

Alih-alih menjawabku ia malah bertanya, "Apakah kau masih menyukai Neon?"

"Hm," anggukku, meski tahu ia takkan bisa melihatnya. "Aku merasa bahwa dia orang yang sangat penting untukku. Tidak bisakah Anda mengabulkan permintaanku ini? Aku hanya ingin melihat apakah masih ada kesempatan dengan…"

"Lupakan Neon!" Ucapanku terhenti akibat bentakan itu. "Kalian kakak beradik, dan tidak bisa bersama. Titik."

"Kalau Anda begitu yakin bahwa Neon dan aku memang bersaudara, kenapa Anda menolak melakukan tes DNA?" sahutku frustrasi.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Jelas jawaban yang sangat mengada-ada, karena ia memiliki seluruh waktunya untuk bersama wanita, bagaimana bisa tidak ada waktu untuk ini?

Dan aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan golongan darah?"

"Apa?"

"Apa golongan darah Anda?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk ini, Kurapika," ucapnya dengan nada tajam. "Aku tidak mau kau membahas hal ini lagi. Cukup lakukan tugasmu dan jaga adikmu dengan baik."

Aku tidak langsung menyahut. Rasa sesak di dadaku membuat tenggorokanku tersumbat dan aku jadi sulit berkata-kata. Selama beberapa saat aku hanya membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti percakapan kami. Jeda singkat ini kumanfaatkan untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan kalimatku selanjutnya.

Karena tidak peduli disetujui atau tidak, aku sudah membuat keputusanku sendiri.

"Kurapika? Kau dengar aku? Kurapika?"

"Tuan Nostrade," ucapku sambil berusaha mengendalikan nada suara. "Aku memang lancang, tapi….aku mencintai putri Anda. Aku minta maaf, tapi rasanya sungguh aneh jika Anda mengatakan bahwa diri Anda sibuk padahal yang saya tahu, Anda memiliki sangat banyak waktu luang karena selama ini yang menghasilkan uang adalah putri Anda. Aku yakin Anda…menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan selama tidak ada bukti meyakinkan bahwa aku adalah anak Anda, maka aku akan tetap mempertahankan perasaan ini pada Neon. Tapi Anda tidak perlu khawatir akan satu hal. Aku tetap akan melakukan tugasku dengan menjaga Neon sebaik mungkin."

Aku mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Dan ketika selesai, aku langsung mematikan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Tuan Nostrade. Ini keputusanku sendiri. Untuk sementara aku akan mencari informasi golongan darah dari Neon saja. Kuharap bisa memberikan bukti bahwa aku dan Neon tidak bersaudara. Semoga.

Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar tidur. Neon masih tertidur dengan wajah tenang seperti malaikat. Sungguh berbeda dengan saat ia sedang bersikap galak padaku. Aku duduk dan menghela napas. Seperti sedikit beban sudah terangkat. Hanya sedikit, tapi itu membuatku lega sekali. Aku menatap wajah Neon, seperti yang sering kulakukan dulu kalau Neon tertidur di tengah-tengah penjelasanku mengenai buku yang kubaca.

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Neon tidak pernah suka membaca bacaan yang berat seperti itu. Dia benci sejarah dan sains.

Cukup lama aku mengamati wajahnya sampai akhirnya bibirnya bergerak dan aku mendengar suara lenguhan. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan dan ia masih memejamkan matanya. Dan belum pernah aku merasa selega itu ketika melihat matanya yang akhirnya membuka. Masih dengan kening mengernyit ia menyesuaikan matanya dengan kondisi cahaya di lingkungannya. Syukurlah dia sudah sadar.

"Neon?" panggilku hati-hati. "Neon, kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Mendadak ia menutup matanya lagi. "Neon," panggilku sekali lagi, dengan nada yang sedikit panik. Apa dia tidak sadarkan diri lagi?

Matanya kemudian membuka lagi, lalu melirik padaku. "Kupikir barusan aku hanya mimpi buruk dipanggil-panggil olehmu. Ternyata kenyataan."

"Kau…" desisku pura-pura kesal. "Sekalinya bicara padaku kenapa selalu kasar sih?"

"Haahh, kenapa ya? Aku juga bingung. Berada di dekatmu selalu merasa mau marah-marah." sahutnya lemah. Setelah itu ia kembali memegangi kepalanya dan wajahnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa? Kepalamu sakit?" Aku sudah tidak mengindahkan komentar sinisnya lagi. Biarlah, rasa sakit akibat kesinisannya sungguh tak sebanding dengan yang sudah kutimbulkan pada dirinya delapan tahun lalu.

Ia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu ia kembali menunduk sambil memegang kepalanya, lalu mendesis kesakitan.

"Kepalamu sakit?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini jawabannya tidak sinis. Ia hanya menyahut lemah, "Ya."

Aku membantunya bersandar pada bantal, lalu mengambil teh herbal hangat yang sudah diberi tambahan gula di atas meja. "Minumlah," perintahku pelan.

Mungkin sakitnya benar-benar parah, sampai-sampai ia sudah tidak lagi memberontak seperti biasanya, melainkan hanya patuh akan hal yang kusuruh.

Ia mengambil cangkir teh di tanganku dengan gemetaran, lalu meminumnya hingga tandas. Kuambil cangkir dari tangannya dan kembali membawakannya semangkuk bubur panas yang telah kusiapkan.

"Masih sakit?" tanyaku. Ia sudah tak lagi memegang kepala, tetapi ia terduduk sambil memejamkan mata dan mengernyitkan kening. Ia mengangguk sebagai respon. Aku menunggu selama dua menit hingga ekspresi kesakitan tidak lagi nampak pada wajahnya dan akhirnya ia membuka mata.

Wajahnya masih pucat. Kantung matanya tetap parah dan ia terlihat sangat lelah. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak berpikir. "Omong-omong, di mana aku sekarang?"

"Ini di ruang perawatan klinik di asrama. Kau ingat apa yang terjadi tadi?"

Raut mukanya memperlihatkan ketidakberdayaan, tapi matanya selalu nampak berpikir, seperti saat ini. Ia sedang mencoba mengingat hal yang terjadi padanya tadi. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berseru, "Astaga. Retz!" Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak paham.

"Aku meninggalkan Retz di gunung," jelasnya dengan nada yang terdengar panik. "Dan kami baru mendapat dua bendera. Aku malah meninggalkannya di sana. Bagaimana ini?"

Oh. Dia khawatir dengan sahabatnya. "Dia sekarang ditemani Killua. Kau tenang saja. Dia tetap akan menyelesaikan misi tanpamu. Jadi sekarang urus dulu dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu sejak pagi makanmu tidak banyak, lalu siang tadi sama sekali tidak makan. Sekarang sebaiknya kau makan dulu ini." Aku menyendokkan bubur dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Neon, tapi gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kutebak.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," cetusnya dingin seraya mengambil alih mangkuk bubur dari tanganku. Lagi-lagi aku mengalami penolakan. Tapi aku tidak mendebat dan membiarkannya memakan buburnya sendiri.

Dan selama lima menit penuh kecanggungan, Neon dan aku sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia sibuk dengan buburnya sedangkan aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Kemudian tanpa terduga, Neon berkata, "Tadi aku tidak sarapan banyak karena takut akan mengantuk sepanjang hari ini."

"Kukira kau tergelincir karena fobia ketinggianmu merusak konsentrasi."

Neon tersenyum hambar, atau mungkin nyaris ke arah sinis? "Aku sudah lama bisa mengatasi fobia ketinggianku."

Alisku terangkat, tidak menyangka akan jawaban yang kudapatkan. Aku merasakan ususku melilit mendengar perkataan yang dibalikkannya padaku itu. Belum lagi gadis ini menekankan kata 'sudah lama', seolah-olah menyindirku yang sudah tidak mengetahui banyak hal lagi tentangnya seperti dulu.

Aku berdeham, berusaha menyamarkan kegugupanku dengan susah payah. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mengantuk seharian ini? Kau tidak tidur semalam?"

Aku yakin dia merasa risi akan pertanyaanku barusan. Hal itu tergambar dari bahasa tubuhnya. Dan jawabannya. "Aku tidur."

Mataku menyipit sedikit. "Berapa jam?"

Ia hanya mengolah bubur dalam mulut sambil memandangi selimut. Tapi aku tahu ia sedang menghindari pertanyaanku. "Neon? Kau dengar aku?"

Dia menoleh padaku. "Apa? Oh, jam tidurku cukup." Sekarang ia menunduk. Dan aku tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah salah satu gelagat Neon ketika sedang tidak ingin menjawab dengan jujur. Tapi baiklah. Baiklah kalau dia tidak merasa nyaman untuk membicarakan jam tidurnya denganku.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Tapi sepertinya aku salah bertanya, karena alisnya terangkat menatapku dengan tatapan memang-kau-pikir-siapa-dirimu-berani-bertanya-begitu-padaku dan jawaban gadis ini juga langsung berubah ketus terhadapku. "Kenapa aku harus bercerita padamu?"

"Yah. Karena aku ketua pelatihan ini dan kau adalah tanggungjawabku," sahutku dengan yakin, membuatnya langsung bungkam tapi tetap terlihat kesal. Alasan 'karena aku adalah ketua pelatihan' itu telah kuhafal mati dan selalu menjadi kalimat andalan di saat aku kebingungan harus menjawab apa pada gadis ini. Dan sebelum ini, alasanku yang sebenarnya menggunakan jawaban itu adalah karena aku ingin mengetahui kondisinya tanpa menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi sekarang, setelah aku merasa sedikit yakin bahwa aku dan Neon memang tidak bersaudara, aku tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk dia tahu bahwa aku sejak dulu memang selalu dan akan terus mencintainya. Jadi setelah kalimatku sebelumnya, aku menambahkan, "Dan karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka seperti kejadian yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Jadi tolong, berhentilah membuatku khawatir."

Aku melihat perubahan emosi terjadi pada gadis ini. Tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya…terkejut? Gadis ini cukup pandai menyembunyikan emosi, jadi aku tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan lebih jauh dari reaksi yang ditampilkannya. Tapi aku juga tidak mau mundur setelah mengambil langkah sejauh ini. Aku ingin dia tahu betapa kehadirannya begitu penting untukku.

"Kau masih membenciku?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya. Bertanya atau selamanya tidak akan pernah diluruskan.

Neon tidak langsung menjawab, ia memainkan keliman selimut dengan jemari tangannya. Lalu ia mendesah, "Sudah tidak penting lagi." Ia menatapku dengan raut wajah datar, seolah tidak peduli lagi akan hal-hal yang kuucapkan, seolah memang dia tidak pernah menyukaiku.

"Delapan tahun sudah berlalu, kau tahu. Itu waktu yang sangat lama." Oh ya, benar. Aku lupa akan fakta bahwa aku sudah menyakitinya jauh di masa lalu dan selama itu tentunya dia sudah tidak menganggapku lagi di dunia ini. "Lagipula sekarang aku juga baik-baik saja, jadi…" Ia mengangkat bahu tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi aku tahu makna di balik gerakan itu kurang lebih adalah 'aku sudah tidak ada urusannya lagi dengan itu'.

Delapan tahun lalu, aku pun merasakan sakit karena menyakitinya, tapi sekarang aku juga merasakan sakit karena ternyata dia sudah tidak menganggapku lagi. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, tidak bisa bersama atau tidak dicintai lagi oleh kucintai.

Untuk sesaat aku kehabisan kata-kata. Yah, apa lagi yang bisa kau katakan pada gadis yang sudah dengan terang-terangan menolakmu? Meski aku juga tidak menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung sih. Tapi meski aku tahu harapannya sangat sedikit, aku tetap ingin tahu. Bisakah masa-masa delapan tahun lalu itu kembali lagi sekarang? Bisakah perasaan yang sama kembali lagi pada Neon dan aku?

Tapi setidaknya aku harus mengusahakannya terlebih dulu supaya bisa, bukan? Aku tidak mau situasi yang mengendalikan hidupku dan hubunganku dengan Neon. Akulah orang yang akan mengendalikan situasiku sendiri.

"Kalau begitu," ucapku dengan sedikit harapan. Aku masih memiliki sedikit harapan, dan satu-satunya hal yang tersisa pada diriku setelah aku ditolak secara terus terang. "Bisakah kita berteman?"

Neon hanya menatapku, seolah menilai setiap inci dari wajahku, menekuri setiap ekspresi mikro yang kutampilkan. Dan dia melengos saat menjawab, "Kurasa sebaiknya tidak."

Aku menelan ludah. Satu lagi harapanku yang gagal. "Kenapa tidak?" Suaraku mendadak berubah serak.

Gadis di hadapanku terlihat ragu sesaat. "Kau lihat, jauh di masa lalu kita pernah menjadi teman dekat. Tapi seperti yang kita berdua ketahui, pada akhirnya hal itu tidak berakhir dengan baik. Meski aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, aku tetap tidak bisa kembali berteman denganmu." Jawabannya membuatku terpana sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, mengutip kata-katamu tadi, kau adalah ketua pelatihan ini dan aku adalah peserta. Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kita tetap menjaga hubungan secara professional saja. Tidakkah akan ada ucapan tidak enak jika orang lain malah melihat kita berdua yang akrab?"

Aku masih terpana mendengar jawabannya. Kejadian di masa lalu seperti terputar kembalii di pikiranku. Saat-saat aku masih bersama-sama dengan Neon. Saat di mana aku mulai menyukai Neon tanpa kusadari. Lalu saat Tuan Nostrade mengatakan padaku bahwa kami kakak beradik. Dan momen ketika aku menyakitinya dengan menolak perasaannya. Dalam kepenatan itu aku masih berusaha memikirkan cara untuk bisa bersama Neon kembali.

Melihatku tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuh dan meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong di atas meja di dekat tempat tidur. Lalu ia mengangguk padaku. "Baiklah. Terima kasih karena telah menolong dan merawatku. Aku sangat menghargai kebaikan hati semua panitia di tempat ini." Ia terdiam, seperti memberikanku jeda untuk menjawab, tapi tak kulakukan lantaran pikiranku masih melayang-layang pada alasannya menolak berteman denganku barusan. "Yah. Kurasa sekarang sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar. Aku akan menunggu Retz di sana."

Tanpa menungguku mengatakan apa pun (dan aku memang tidak bisa mengucapkan apa pun setelah semua harapanku dipatahkan oleh gadis ini), ia memakai alas kakinya. Meski kesakitan ketika hendak berdiri, ia mencoba menyamarkan ekspresi wajahnya.

Aku yang tidak dapat berpikir apa pun saat itu hanya bertindak seperti robot dengan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Tapi dengan dorongan lembut tapi tegas, dia mendorong tanganku menjauh, seperti tidak mau disentuh olehku. Kemudian dia keluar dari pintu dan meninggalkan aku sendirian dalam keheningan yang sesak.


	11. Chapter 11

Oke, nampaknya pengantar author ini harus dimulai dengan permintaan maaf dulu, karena aku sadar kok aku udah ngilang terlalu lama. Hmm, 3 minggu? Maaf ya semuanyaaa. Tapi sekarang, ada postingan terbaru dariku. Kali ini postingannya khusus momen Killu-Retz yaa. Dan di chapter 12, perdana POV Killua!

Tapi aku merasa percakapan antar keduanya kurang gimana gitu. Aku beberapa kali mengganti dialog dan adegan tapi ga ada yang cocok, hwhw. Coba kalian nilai sendiri aja di sini ya, hehe. Semoga ga mengecewakan2 amat :)

marciana : halow, ehhehe. makasih karena udah menyukai pair ini, sama seperti aku juga ga tega kok bikin Kurapika sengsara lama2, hehe.

YutaUke : Huaaaa menyebalkan yah Neon nya? Iya dia rada suka mengeluh sih. Sepertinya aku terlalu bikin tokohnya mengasihani diri sendiri, hahaha. Tapi bagi Neon, kesedihan karena ditinggal sahabat sekaligus orang yang dia suka bikin dia trauma, sampe2 nggak berani nyimpen perasaan lagi. :)

Amaya Kuruta : Hei, cek di chapter ini ya. :)

Oke teman2, selamat membaca dan terus komen yaaa. Jangan lupa kritik juga kalau memang dirasa perlu. Arigatou, minna. :D

* * *

**BAB XI**

**Retz Omokage**

Aku kini sedang duduk memandang matahari tenggelam yang indah dari jendela di kapal udara yang membawa semua peserta pelatihan kembali ke _camp. _Dan aku masih menikmati kesendirianku sambil memutar ulang kejadian yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini. Aku masih merasa berdebar setiap kali ingatanku melayang pada kejadian siang tadi. Menghabiskan waktu sepanjang siang dan sore bersama Killua jelas pengalaman paling berkesan yang akan selalu kuingat seumur hidupku sekaligus pengalaman paling membahagiakan yang harus terus kuingat hingga dewasa nanti. Aku akan menceritakannya kepada anak-cucuku kelak, bagaimana kisah romantis pertemuan pertama ayah dan ibu (atau kakek dan nenek) mereka. Fufufufu.

"Hhhh," Aku mendesah bahagia, membayangkan aku dan Killua menikah, lalu menjadi tua bersama-sama. Kutegakkan tubuhku dengan satu gerakan cepat, lalu kupukul telapak tangan kiri dengan kepalan tangan kananku. "Nah, oleh karena itu aku harus berusaha memenangkan hatinya dengan cepat! Hihihihi."

"Hei."

"Wuaaa…" Sedetik kemudian aku terlonjak hingga menempel ke kaca jendela. Dan manusia yang seenaknya mengagetkanku itu malah memandangku dengan tatapan apa-sih-yang-sedang-dilakukan-gadis-aneh-ini tanpa rasa berdosa. Aku tidak percaya beberapa detik yang lalu aku masih membayangkannya hidup bersama denganku hingga kakek-nenek. Bisa-bisa aku kena serangan jantung di usia dini, lalu pupus sudah impian menua bersama-sama itu.

Tapi bohong deh. Aku tetap ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya kok.

"Retz-chan. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tatapanku menoleh pada anak laki-laki satunya lagi. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat betapa kontrasnya dua anak laki-laki yang melabeli diri mereka 'sahabat baik' ini. Aku segera menegakkan posisi tubuhku di hadapan mereka, lalu berdeham-deham sambil menyembunyikan rasa malu yang tidak terbendung lagi.

"Ah ya. Aku baik-baik saja, Gon. Tidak perlu khawatir," ujarku seraya tersenyum padanya. "Hanya, pastikan saja temanmu ini tidak mencoba mengejutkanku seperti tadi lagi atau aku akan menjadi pengidap penyakit jantung begitu keluar dari tempat pelatihan ini."

"Siapa yang mengagetkanmu?" tukas Killua sambil menyipitkan mata. "Kau sendiri yang bertindak mencurigakan. Tertawa-tawa sendirian. Aku tadi hanya menyapa."

Aku balas menyipitkan mata, ditambah dengan kedua tanganku yang kulipat di depan dada. Ini supaya aku terlihat sangar dan benar-benar marah. "Tapi kita semua tahu bukan begitu cara yang benar untuk menyapa orang lain kan?"

"Berisik. Caraku menyapa orang bukan urusanmu, Booodoooh." Ugh, aku mulai sebal jika dia mengataiku begitu, seolah dia orang paling cerdas di muka bumi ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas kata-kata anak menyebalkan ini. Entah bagaimana sepertinya ia dikaruniai kemampuan yang tidak terkalahkan dalam hal mengatai sekaligus mendebat orang lain.

"Eh?" Gon mulai memandang aku dan Killua secara bergantian dengan raut wajah khawatir. Lalu ia menghadang pandanganku dengan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Sudahlah, Retz-chan. Killua terkadang memang begini. Jadi, maafkanlah dia. Sudah tidak usah bertengkar lagi."

"Gon, katakan padanya untuk berhenti bersikap aneh dan ceroboh, supaya dia tidak perlu merepotkan semua orang di sini lagi." Killua berkata sambil memandang ke arah jendela, seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sana. Oh, dia mau memainkan permainan ini? Baik, akan kuladeni.

Sebelum Gon sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menegur Killua, aku sudah terlebih dulu menyela dengan nada yang sengaja kubuat tetap datar. "Dan Gon, tolong sampaikan pada temanmu yang angkuh itu, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang membutuhkan bantuan dari orang yang congkak, dan hanya bisa mencari-cari kesalahan orang."

Usai aku mengatakan itu, Killua membalas tatapanku, tapi tetap menyampaikan pesannya melalui Gon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk padaku. "Gon! Bilang padanya bahwa aku begitu heran karena ini pertama kalinya aku menemui orang yang begitu bodoh dan ceroboh, yang pastinya hanya menyusahkan semua orang."

Selama beberapa saat aku hanya mengatupkan mulut sambil memelototinya, berusaha memikirkan kaa-kata untuk kubalas pada anak sok tahu ini. Kami tidak memedulikan kehadiran Gon yang sudah kebingungan di sini, sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menyela keheningan yang mencekam di udara.

"Eh, halo. Kalian sedang apa?" Gadis itu memperhatikan setiap ekspresi wajah kami dengan kening berkerut.

Kurasa Gon adalah orang yang paling bersyukur melihat kehadiran seorang gadis yang baru saja datang ke lorong ini. Sementara Killua memilih untuk tidak peduli, keningku ikut berkerut samar melihat kedatangan gadis ini. Ingat tidak saat kubilang bahwa banyak gadis yang tergila-gila pada si anak angkuh Killua? Yeah, gadis ini juga salah satunya.

Darimana aku tahu? Orang bilang, perasaan seseorang dapat diketahui dengan jelas oleh sahabat terdekat atau rivalnya sendiri. Mengerti kan? Karena aku selalu mendeteksi gelagat setiap orang saat berada di dekat Killua. Aku tidak perlu menghafal nama mereka, cukup mengingat wajahnya saja. Dan gadis ini adalah salah satu di antara mereka yang memiliki tatapan yang sama denganku ketika sedang menatap Killua.

"Ah, Amaya-chan, rupanya," sapa Gon riang seperti bertemu dengan kawan lama, dan disambut dengan senyum yang tidak kalah ramah oleh si gadis. Tapi kami semua tahu begitulah cara Gon menyapa semua orang yang dikenalnya.

Amaya. Oke. Akan kuingat itu. Aku sibuk menelusuri gadis yang baru datang ini dengan cepat dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Rambut hitam kecoklatan bergelombang sampai menyentuh pinggang, mata bulat yang bersinar ramah dan ceria, serta raut wajah yang—meski sangat tidak ingin kuakui—manis. Tingginya sama denganku, ditambah dengan pakaian modis dan trendy dan sangat feminin yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Singkatnya, gadis ini memang cantik sekali.

Aku langsung menatap diriku sendiri yang memakai baju seperti tukang yang biasa memperbaiki ledeng dan menguncir rambut panjangku yang diselipkan di lubang topi petku. Untuk saat ini penampilannya denganku semacam langit dan bumi. Seketika aku merasakan rasa rendah diri yang amat sangat. Mana gadis ini sepertinya ramah dan baik, tidak galak dan selalu mencari perkara dengan Killua sepertiku.

Eh, ralat. Laki-laki itu yang selalu mencari gara-gara denganku kok, bukan aku yang mengajak bertengkar.

"Omong-omong kau sedang apa?" tanya Gon tanpa menghilangkan senyum ramah di wajah. Buat apa ditanya? Sudah pasti dia mau mencari Killua. Ugh. Aku tidak suka akan rasa sesak yang diam-diam merasuk di dada ini.

"Oh ini," sahut Amaya dengan nada yang, sialnya, terdengar imut dan feminin sekali, bahkan di telingaku sekali pun. "Sebenarnya aku mencari-cari panitia sejak tadi. Aku ingin tanya apa di sini aku bisa mencari makanan?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Gon tidak kalah riang. "Ada kafetaria di sayap utara kapal udara ini. Kau mau diantarkan ke sana?"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Kenapa Gon harus menawarkan diri mengantar segala? Bagaimana kalau Killua ikut mengantar? Dan bagaimana kalau gadis ini justru meminta diantar oleh Killua? Aku meringis meski tidak benar-benar merasakan sakit fisik. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan ini lebih tepat dinamakan cemburu.

"Aku akan senang jika bisa diantar oleh kalian berdua," ujar Amaya sambil menegaskan kata 'berdua'. Dia ingin Killua ikut mengantarkannya ke kafetaria. "Itu jika kalian tidak keberatan."

Tatapan mata Amaya melirik pada Killua dengan penuh arti. Dan aku tahu hanya aku satu-satunya di sini yang paham apa arti dibalik lirikan itu. Yang lebih gawat lagi, kini Killua juga sudah mulai menoleh dan memperhatikan Amaya. Meskipun aku tidak dapat mengartikan tatapan laki-laki ini.

Kumohon. Tolaklah ajakannya. Wahai semesta. Aku memohon padamu.

Lalu seolah semesta memang berpihak padaku, Gon menjawab, "Kurasa aku saja bisa mengantarmu, Amaya-chan. Killua masih punya urusan di sini yang belum terselesaikan."

Tatapan Amaya kini teralih padaku dengan wajah berpikir, mencoba menganalisis situasi di sini. Dan sebelum Killua sempat membuka mulut untuk memprotes, atau aku untuk menimpali, Gon sudah buru-buru menarik lengan Amaya dan berjalan menjauh dari kami. "Ayo."

Lalu kepada aku dan Killua ia hanya berkata, "Sampai nanti, Killuaaa!"

"Oi, Gon! Gon!" Killua mencoba memanggil, tapi Gon malah berjalan semakin cepat ke arah kafetaria. Saat ia melihat Gon yang memang tidak mau disusul, Killua terdiam sejenak. Ia seperti kebingungan ingin melakukan apa. Atmosfer di antara kami sudah tidak lagi penuh dengan aura permusuhan. Seolah perdebatan kami sebelumnya tidak pernah ada. Kini yang ada hanyalah aura kecanggungan yang merebak. Tak lama ia berkata, "Kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kulakukan di sini."

Ia tidak menungguku menjawab ucapannya, seolah dia memang hanya ingin memberitahuku. Itu saja. Tidak peduli apakah aku peduli atau tidak. Lantas ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari hadapanku.

Selama beberapa detik aku hanya diam memandangi punggungnya. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan saat ini. Tapi ketika melihatnya melangkahkan kaki menjauh dariku, aku tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku mendadak merasa kehilangan. Padahal kami pastinya masih akan bertemu karena secara teknis kami tinggal di dalam gedung yang sama sekarang.

Logikaku tidak dapat menjelaskan, tetapi hatiku begitu ingin dia tetap di sini bersama denganku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil tindakan yang kurasa benar untuk kulakukan saat ini juga. Tidak peduli meski logikaku tidak berhenti menanyakan alasan dari keputusanku itu.

"Killua-kun," seruku pelan. Ia berhenti, lalu berbalik menatapku. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi dari raut wajah dan bahasa tubuhnya, aku tahu ia menungguku menyampaikan apa yang ingin kusampaikan.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanyaku setelah jeda beberapa saat. "Aku belum makan sejak siang tadi. Dan…kupikir lebih menyenangkan jika ada teman saat makan."

Aku menantikan reaksinya dengan jantung berdetak cepat. Seusai melontarkan kata-kata itu, aku merasa seperti orang idiot. Kenapa alasan menahan Killua harus karena aku lapar? Bagaimana kalau dia menyuruhku menyusul Gon dan Amaya ke kafetaria? Atau yang lebih parah, bagaimana kalau dia tidak peduli padaku? Responnya benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi lantaran selama beberapa saat dia tetap memajang wajah dinginnya itu. Kegugupanku semakin bertambah seiring dengan detik waktu yang berjalan. Kini aku merasa begitu konyol karena bertanya.

"Yah. Kalau tidak mau menjawab tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bertanya." Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan harga diriku lebih dulu. Kemudian aku mengempaskan diriku di kursi dekat jendela, kembali menatap pemandangan kota dalam kegelapan dari atas. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain kegelapan dan titik-titik cahaya lampu yang nampak seperti hamparan langit malam penuh bintang. Untuk sesaat, pemandangan menakjubkan ini menyita perhatianku sepenuhnya.

Lalu perhatianku mulai teralihkan dari pemandangan menakjubkan di jendela, ketika aku menyadari Killua justru menjalan mendekat ke arahku. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelahku, lalu merogoh saku dan menarik keluar sebuah kemasan kecil.

"Makanlah dulu saja ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan kemasan yang kini dapat kulihat dengan lebih jelas sebagai kemasan _snack _coklat. _Chocolate balls. _"Kuberitahu saja, makanan di kafetaria ini mengerikan. Waktu tiba di _camp _nanti, makan malam untuk semua peserta sudah akan tersedia. Bersabarlah sedikit."

Aku melongo sesaat mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Oke, meskipun ucapannya terdengar perhatian, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan hal itu. Ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa. Buru-buru kuambil kemasan itu lantaran aku sudah merasakan gemuruh di dalam perutku ini.

"Terima kasih." Nadaku mendadak terdengar ragu.

"Sekali menyusahkan tetap saja menyusahkan," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Tapi aku mendengar dan menatapnya tajam, sadar bahwa membalas kata-katanya takkan membuatku menang. Sebagai ganti rasa kesal, aku membuka bungkus makanan yang ada di tanganku dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam mulut.

Beberapa saat setelah mengunyah, aku tertegun dengan mata sedikit melebar, menyadari betapa lezatnya bola-bola coklat itu. Begitu aku menggigitnya, seperti ada coklat cair yang meleleh dari dalamnya. Dan rasa manisnya terasa tepat sekali di lidah. Membuatku seperti menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Bisa-bisa aku kecanduan coklat sekarang.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku, Killua menoleh lalu merebut bungkusan _chocolate balls _dari tanganku. "Berikan padaku sedikit."

"Hei!" protesku, tapi tidak melakukan apa pun. Karena meski tindakannya barusan tergolong kasar, serampangan, dan tidak beradab, sebenarnya makanan itu kan miliknya juga.

Killua menuang beberapa butir coklat ke telapak tangannya, lalu memasukkannya sekaligus ke dalam mulut. "Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu menyukai makanan ini," ucapku seraya memperhatikannya melahap bola-bola coklat itu.

Dengan mulut yang penuh coklat Killua menjawab, "Ini makanan favoritku di dunia."

Aku tersenyum geli melihat coklat berlumuran di sekitar mulutnya. "Ya sudah, makan saja sampai habis. Aku takkan meminta lagi. Sebentar lagi juga kita akan sampai di _camp _kan?

Masih sambil mengunyah, Killua menyodorkan bungkusan coklat itu lagi padaku. "Habiskan saja," ucapnya setelah menelan. "Masih ada dua kardus di kamarku."

"Wah, wah. Persediaan sampai akhir pelatihan ini ya?"

"Tidak juga," tukasnya sambil mengelap mulut dengan tangan. "Biasanya dua hari juga sudah habis."

Aku ternganga mendengar jawabannya. "Habis kau makan semua, maksudnya? Atau kaubagi-bagikan?"

"Kumakan semua," sahutnya.

"Kau bisa diabetes di usia muda nanti, Bodoh," ucapku sambil meninju lengannya.

Killua memegangi lengannya sambil melotot padaku. "Berisik. Itu juga bukan urusanmu. Dasar cerewet."

Hah. Cerewet? Berani benar dia mengataiku begitu, padahal aku hanya mau bersikap baik padanya.

"Baik. Terserah kau saja. Mungkin kau lebih senang jika diperhatikan Amaya-Amaya itu."

"Siapa?"

"Amaya."

"Maksudmu anak yang tadi pergi dengan Gon? Apa hubungannya dia dengan semua ini?"

Aku mendengus kesal. Orang ini terlalu polos. "Sudahlah, anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apa pun."

Kulahap _chocolate balls _yang tersisa, lalu mendadak aku teringat sesuatu. "Hei. Kalau kau begitu suka _chocolate balls_, kurasa kau pasti suka _choco lava cake_. Ya tidak? Itu _cake _favoritku di dunia."

"_Choco…_ apa?" Killua mengernyit mendengar rentetan kata yang asing di telinga.

"_Choco lava cake. _Kau tidak tahu? Itu kue coklat yang kalau dipotong, di dalamnya terdapat coklat cair lezat yang meleleh, seperti lava di gunung. Sama seperti _snack chocolate balls _ini, hanya saja ini dalam bentuk kue," jelasku panjang lebar. Dan sesuai dugaan, Killua melebarkan matanya mendengar penjelasanku tentang coklat, "Benarkah ada makanan semacam itu? Kedengarannya lezat." Ckck. Dasar Maniak.

"Di tempat asalku, makanan itu terkenal sekali. Semua pecinta coklat pasti tahu _choco lava cake, _" terangku lagi. "Kau benar-benar tidak pernah mencobanya?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama itu. Tapi dari ceritamu, nampaknya itu makanan yang sangat enak." Killua lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke jendela, memandangi hamparan titik-titik sinar kecil yang indah di bawah sana.

"Memang," sahutku. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu sebuah gagasan terlintas di pikiranku. "Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan satu untukmu di akhir pekan ini?"

Alisnya terangkat lagi, lalu melirikku sedikit, "Kau bisa membuatnya?"

"Ya," anggukku. "Aku pernah mencoba membuatnya beberapa kali."

"Bisa dimakan?"

Aku terkekeh. "Berdoa saja semoga _choco lava_ yang kubuat kali ini bisa dimakan."

Tepat ketika Killua sudah akan membuka mulut untuk menyahutiku, interkom kapal udara berbunyi dan memberitahukan bahwa kapal udara akan segera tiba di _camp _dan seluruh peserta diminta berkumpul di kabin utama. Aku menghela napas. Waktu selalu terasa cepat berlalu setiap kali aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Killua. Dan saat ini, seperti pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya, aku selalu tidak rela untuk kembali berjauhan lagi dengannya.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku menangguk dan berusaha tersenyum. "Oke. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti aku akan mengabarimu soal kuenya." Aku berdiri dengan enggan. Dan sangat lamban. Karena di dalam hati aku tengah berdoa supaya waktu bisa berhenti saat itu juga.

"Sampai nanti." Aku berbalik dan sudah mengarah ke kabin utama beberapa langkah, sampai akhirnya aku menghentikannya lagi karena sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Retz." Alisku terangkat, karena itu pertama kalinya Killua menyebut namaku. Jantungku berdebar mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Kurasa aku akan mengingatnya selamanya di memori, saat Killua memanggil namaku pertama kali.

Aku hanya menoleh, tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi memang tidak ada yang harus kukatakan, karena ia langsung mengatakan yang ingin ia katakan. "Terima kasih." Wajahnya terlihat risi saat mengatakan dua kata itu.

Aku memberinya seulas senyum paling manis yang bisa kuberikan. "Sama-sama, Killua-kun." Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Sayangnya aku masih bisa melihat dia berniat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya lagi.

Kemudian ia berdiri dan melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah jalan yang kuambil sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, caranya untuk mengatakan sampai jumpa. Aku mendapati jantungnya masih berdegup kencang sambil memandang bagian belakang tubuhnya sampai ia berbelok ke tikungan. Setelahnya barulah aku bisa kembali bernapas. Nah kan, kenapa juga aku sampai menahan napasku barusan?

Astaga. Nampaknya aku sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

* * *

Aku berjalan sambil setengah melompat menuju kamar asramaku. Setelah bertemu Killua, lalu makan sampai kenyang, aku berada dalam kondisi _mood _yang seratus persen baik. Sekarang aku berniat melihat keadaan Neon dan menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang luar biasa indah yang kualami sepanjang hari ini.

"Neooon!" Aku membuka pintu dengan satu sentakan cepat. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik aku melihat Neon yang sedang melamun mendadak terkesiap di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu mendelik ke arahku.

"Kau mau membuatku kena serangan jantung atau bagaimana, Retz?" ujarnya sambil menekan satu telapak tangan di bagian dada.

Aku terkekeh sambil melenggang masuk. "Ah, aku yakin kau gadis kuat. Tidak akan sakit apa pun."

"_Yeah. _Kau mengatakan itu pada orang yang baru saja terjatuh ke jurang dan melukai sekujur tubuhnya," cibir gadis itu, yang membuatku langsung ingat untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Sebenarnya hanya terkilir sedikit. Tapi aku baru diizinkan kembali mengikuti kelas praktik minggu depan."

Aku mengangguk-angguk prihatin mendengar jawabannya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan misinya tadi?"

Aku tersentak sedikit, "Oh ya! Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu."

Kukeluarkan kamera digital dari ranselku dan menekan beberapa tombolnya. Aku duduk di samping Neon untuk melihat hasil foto dan beberapa video air terjun raksasa yang sempat kuambil tadi.

Neon memandangi setiap foto dan video itu dengan mata berbinar, seolah sedang meresapi dan ingin ikut merasakan suasana ketika ia benar-benar berada di sana. "Wahhh. Indah sekali, Retz. Kau beruntung bisa sampai di sana."

"Memang sangat indah. Kita ke sana lagi saja nanti. Kalau kakimu sudah sembuh," janjiku.

"Iya," sahut Neon antusias. "Kita harus ke sana. Hei, omong-omong, aku minta maaf jadi membiarkanmu menjalani misi ini seorang diri. Aku betul-betul ceroboh."

"Ah soal itu…" Aku terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya tadi aku tidak meneruskan misi sendiri."

"Oh ya? Lalu dengan siapa?" Neon sudah memasang mimik wajah penasaran yang tidak bisa dibantah. Aku ragu selama beberapa detik, tapi akhirnya tetap menjawab, "Dengan Killua."

"Hahhh? Bagaimana bisa?" Neon membelalak. "Aku ingin detilnya, Retz. Sekarang."

"Oke, oke. Santai. Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk mandi dulu."

"Kau bisa mulai bercerita sambil mandi."

Aku tertawa. "Kau gila. Bersabarlah selama 15 menit, oke? Aku janji setelahnya aku akan menceritakan seluruh detilnya. Tanpa melewatkan apa pun."

Sesuai janji, aku menceritakan kejadian sepanjang siang hingga malam hari ini kepada Neon. Tentang bagaimana Killua beberapa kali menyelamatkanku, bagaimana wajahnya berubah merah begitu kupanggil Killua-kun, bagaimana kami sempat bertengkar tadi, bagaimana percakapan singkat kami di kapal barusan. Neon menimpali dengan gumaman, sesekali tawa, dan tatapan antusias.

"Nampaknya harimu menyenangkan. Aku ikut senang," senyum Neon usai aku menceritakan kisahku sepanjang hari itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Ya, aku tahu harimu tidak begitu baik, karena semua luka-luka ini. Tapi tadi Kurapika yang membawamu ke sini, kan? Ehmm, kalian tidak… Tidak bicara atau apa?"

Aneh. Ekspresi wajah Neon langsung berubah dingin begitu nama Kurapika disebut-sebut. Oke, sepertinya mereka masih belum juga berbaikan. Kenapa aku harus menyinggung-nyinggung nama Kurapika, sih?

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang spesial." Neon memaksakan senyum dan kini aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah ini hanya perasaanku atau Neon sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu? "Dia hanya membawaku ke klinik asrama, lalu setelah aku sadar, dia hanya menanyakan beberapa hal tentang kondisiku. Itu saja. Lalu aku langsung kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat."

Neon berusaha terlihat tenang. Sayangnya penjelasan yang diutarakan sambil menatap ke arah lain itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis ini memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.


	12. Chapter 12

**BAB XII**

**Killua Zaoldyek**

"Killuaaaa." Suara yang sedikit memekikkan telinga itu membuatku langsung tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Hei, Gon," sapaku ringan sambil mengunyah _chocolate balls. _Entah bagaimana pembicaraan dengan Retz ketika berada di kapal udara tadi membuatku ingin makan _chocolate balls _lebih banyak.

"Waaah, _chocolate balls_, ya? Kuambil, ya." Tangan Gon sudah terulur ke arah kardus _chocolate balls _di samping meja di kamarku ketika aku secara reflek melonjak dari ranjang tidurku dan menarik lehernya ke belakang dengan satu tangan.

"Itu punyaku. Jangan sembarangan diambil," omelku sambil terus mencekik Gon. Ini tidak berarti aku senang menyakitinya. Hanya saja, terkadang kekerasan dapat menyelesaikan persoalan dengan lebih cepat. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Aduh, sakiit. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Tidak akan kuambil. Aku mengertii." Benar kan? Dia langsung menyerah meski aku belum menggunakan tiga puluh persen dari kekuatanku. Setelah pengakuan itu, barulah aku melepaskan tanganku dari padanya.

"Hhh, masih saja lemah. Nanti begitu ada lawan yang lebih kuat dariku, bagaimana bisa kau menghadapinya?" Aku berkacak pinggang sambil menatap wajahnya yang sedang meringis kesakitan akibat cekikan tadi.

Tapi kemudian Gon hanya menggaruk belakang tengkuknya sambil tersenyum merasa bersalah. "Tapi aku yakin jika kita menggabungkan kemampuan kita berdua, kita pasti bisa menang."

"Bodoh!" Kujitak kepalanya dengan sangat cepat. Hmm, sepertinya mengasari orang lain baik secara fisik maupun verbal memang sudah menjadi salah satu gerak reflek buatku. "Kau tidak ingat waktu kita di sarang Genei Ryodan? Apa kita berdua menang melawan mereka? Tidak kan? Kau tidak bisa terlalu naif. Dan bagaimana kalau kau bertemu ayahmu nanti, dengan kondisi kekuatanmu yang masih seperti ini? Kira-kira apa yang akan dia katakan? Pernahkah kau memikirkannya?"

"Ya, kau benar, Killua. Aku akan berlatih lebih baik lagi." Mendadak wajah Gon berubah serius. Ini selalu terjadi setiap kali ayahnya disinggung-singgung. Berarti ceramah panjang lebarku tidak sia-sia. "Bahkan besok aku sudah berencana mengikuti kelas pertarungan tangan kosong-mu itu. Jadi, sebaiknya aku tidur dulu sekarang. Selamat malam, Killua."

Aku cemberut melihatnya naik ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung mengambil posisi siap tidur nyenyak. Cih, tidak seru sekali. Padahal aku baru akan menanyakan beberapa hal padanya. Hmm, tapi mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut meminta saran. Yah, apa pun itu, aku masih gusar karena dia tidur secepat ini. Kenapa dia tidak bisa berempati sedikit? Bukannya kami ini teman?

Sejenak aku berpikir untuk membangunkannya, tapi rupanya hanya dalam hitungan detik dia sudah lelap. Yah, baiklah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak usah mengganggunya. Bagaimana pun, dia masih butuh tidur. Berbeda denganku yang sudah terbiasa dua-tiga hari tanpa tidur. Aku pun menaiki ranjangku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih pucat.

Hhhh. Mendadak ingatan tentang gadis aneh itu muncul lagi di benakku. Ini soal si anak teledor Retz itu. Aku tidak mengerti akan diriku sendiri. Dia membuatku tidak mengerti akan diriku sendiri. Dua hari yang lalu aku masih merasa kesal padanya—atau mungkin lebih tepat kalau aku tidak suka akan keberadaannya—karena gelagatnya mengesalkan. Tindak-tanduknya seperti ingin membuat Gon tidak memedulikanku lagi. Kau tahu kan, ada orang-orang di dunia ini yang senang bersikap sok akrab dengan siapa saja, dan terus terang itu menyebalkan bagiku. Oke, Gon juga orang yang sok akrab dengan siapa saja, tapi dia berbeda. Dia teman pertamaku dan langsung menjadi teman baikku. Tapi bukan itu poinnya.

Masalahnya adalah, hari ini aku justru merasa aneh. Tadinya aku memang terpaksa menemaninya menyelesaikan misi di pegunungan. Ya, aku terpaksa. Kalau saja manusia sok alias Kurapika tidak mengancam akan melarang segala bentuk coklat ada di dalam asrama ini, tentu saja aku tidak mau menemaninya menyelesaikan tantangan misi di pegunungan itu, yang omong-omong sebenarnya sangat mudah, tapi karena dia ceroboh dan bodoh, ia sering mengalami berbagai hal buruk. Aku juga tidak paham bagaimana kesialan menimpanya begitu sering?

Tunggu dulu. Sebenarnya, kesialan yang senang menghampiri dia atau memang dia yang menciptakan kesialannya sendiri? Seperti jatuh ke jurang tadi misalnya. Kalau saja dia hati-hati, tentunya dia tidak akan terperosok begitu kan? Jadi, memang dialah yang mencari-cari nasib buruk itu sendiri. Kalau dia lebih hati-hati, aku kan tidak harus menolongnya, menariknya dan membuatnya jatuh menindihku dengan tubuhnya yang meski kecil, sepertinya menyimpan banyak otot sehingga terasa lebih berat.

Aku bisa merasakan sensasi aneh mengaliri perutku begitu mengingat kembali bagaimana secara reflek tanganku terulur menariknya hingga membuatnya jatuh menimpaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengartikan sensasi aneh ini. Segala hal yang terjadi hari ini membuatku merasa…aneh. Ya, segalanya terasa aneh, terutama aku. Akulah yang justru paling aneh di sini. Kini seperti ada begitu banyak pertanyaan 'kenapa' yang asing yang sedang menggerayangi pikiranku.

Kenapa aku repot-repot mau meminjamkannya kamera digital milikku saat di air terjun? Kenapa aku yang tadinya merasa tidak senang akan kehadirannya mendadak merasa tidak keberatan bertemu dengannya lagi di kapal udara tadi? Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, kenapa aku akhirnya melangkah dan duduk di sampingnya, menemaninya serta memberinya _chocolate balls _milikku yang sangat berharga? Bahkan Gon saja jarang-jarang kubagi. Dan kenapa aku sedikit merasa kesal saat suara interkom menyela percakapan kami, dan membuatnya pergi ke kabin kapal tadi? Lalu, yah sebutlah aku gila, tapi aku gagal menemukan alasan kenapa aku merasakan wajahku memanas, setiap kali dia memanggilku Killua-kun? Maksudku, itu kan hanya panggilan biasa.

Aku berpikir dan terus berpikir kenapa aku melakukan semua hal itu.

Dan kalau bukan gila, aku tidak tahu lagi harus kunamakan apa semua perasaan aneh ini.

* * *

Aku terus terjaga hingga menjelang pukul lima subuh. Aku membangunkan Gon, karena dia yang akan membawakan sesi lari pagi. Sejujurnya sesiku nanti akan berlangsung jam 9, setelah sarapan bersama. Tapi aku merasakan dorongan kuat yang tidak dapat kumengerti, untuk…untuk melihat gadis itu lagi. Ya, sudah kubilang aku menjadi gila kan sekarang? Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa aku tidak dapat melenyapkannya dari benakku sepanjang malam tadi. Hhh, gadis itu benar-benar menambah kesusahan baru dalam hidupku. Bahkan kini ketidakhadirannya saja tetap menghantuiku.

Mendadak aku merasa seperti kena kutuk.

Aku mengikuti Gon turun ke lapangan bawah, yang ternyata sudah dihadiri oleh banyak peserta.

"Lihat! Itu Killua!" Aku mendengar beberapa pekikan anak-anak perempuan seusiaku, sambil menatapku dengan pandangan yang menurutnya, sangat menyeramkan dan mengintimidasi.

"Kyaaa. Pagi ini ada Killua! Kita beruntung tidak jadi membolos sesi lari pagi." Anak perempuan yang lain sedang membicarakanku dengan teman perempuannya.

"Ya, ya! Khusus hari ini, kurasa aku akan kuat diminta lari dua jam sekali pun."

Sungguh, aku tidak memahami apa inti dari percakapan yang menjurus ke arah gosip ini. Tapi saat kulihat kembali pakaian dan sepatuku, kurasa tidak ada yang aneh. Rambutku sudah kuperiksa dan baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan mukaku. Ada apa dengan mereka semua?

Lalu, seakan ada sebuah kekuatan yang mengendalikanku, kepalaku berputar ke arah pintu gerbang dengan sendirinya. Pikiran tentang gadis-gadis mengerikan itu pun terlupakan sementara. Dan di sanalah dia, sedang turun sambil memapah Neon yang kakinya masih pincang sambil membincangkan sesuatu yang menarik, karena mereka tertawa-tawa kecil ketika berbicara. Lalu entah bagaimana, detik berikutnya tatapan Retz terarah tepat ke mataku, seolah dia sudah memprediksi bahwa aku memang ada di sini.

Kami bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya dia yang menyunggingkan senyum terlebih dulu padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah lain. Gon mengatakan wajahku memerah setiap kali aku merasakan panas di wajahku, seperti saat ini. Untunglah matahari belum muncul sehingga wajahku yang memerah pasti takkan terlihat oleh siapa pun di sini.

Seperti biasa, Gon memulai sesinya dengan pemanasan. Setelah beberapa gerakan pemanasan, Gon menyiapkan _stopwatch _di tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Begitu aba-aba diberikan, para peserta mulai berlari mengitari lapangan luas ini. Aku terus memperhatikan Retz yang berlari tanpa jeda. Sesekali ia menyapa Neon yang duduk di dekat Gon ketika melewati kami. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum sekali padaku di putaran pertama, lalu tidak menyapaku lagi sampai ia selesai berlari.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menyadari tingkah konyolku sendiri. Kenapa aku ingin dia menyapaku? Aku kan tidak ada urusan apa-apa dengannya, kenapa aku terus ingin tahu bagaimana kondisinya?

_Choco lava cake. _Mendadak tiga kata itu melintas di otakku. Ya, benar. Aku terus memperhatikannya karena aku ingin mencoba kue lezat yang ia ceritakan semalam, yang sudah dijanjikannya padaku akhir pekan ini. Ya, ya. Pasti karena itu alasannya. Dan itulah memang alasan yang paling masuk akal. Kalau tidak, apa lagi memangnya alasan yang benar? Kalau dia tidak menawariku kue itu, pasti aku sudah tidak akan susah payah mengingat-ingat dia lagi. Aku yakin pasti begitu.

Hmm, tapi sebenarnya memang ada hal lain yang membuatku penasaran padanya. Retz nampak tidak asing bagiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini. Tapi tidak mungkin, karena kami juga baru berkenalan di tempat ini. Jadi, kenapa ya alasannya?

Sial. Semua hal ini membuatku tambah pusing. Tapi kalaupun kutanyakan ini dengan Gon, aku tidak yakin apa dia bisa mengerti. Rasanya dia nyaris tidak pernah mengalami masalah dalam hidupnya. Bisa dilihat sendiri kan dari lagaknya yang senantiasa ceria, dan menganggap seolah-olah dunia ini adalah sebuah taman ria dengan orang-orang baik dan ramah di dalamnya?

Aku memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi ke kamarku sebelum kegiatan lari pagi berakhir. Susah payah aku pun berusaha menghilangkan Retz dari isi pikiranku. Ah, maksudku, berusaha menghilangkan _choco lava cake _dulu untuk sementara waktu dari isi pikiranku.

Ketika sarapan dimulai aku melangkah lebih dulu ke kafetaria daripada Gon. Sekali lagi, alasannya bukan karena aku ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun di sana, melainkan karena aku sudah kelaparan karena hal lain. Namun aku tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa mataku justru malah menyapu seluruh manusia yang sudah ada di kafetaria dan bukannya mendatangi meja makanan berada.

Sekarang aku merasa sangat munafik.

Ketika mataku sibuk menyapu seluruh ruangan, aku merasakan bahuku disentuh. Secara reflek aku menoleh dengan cepat dan mundur selangkah ke belakang. Dan tertegun melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Dan manusia yang tadi menyentuh bahuku pun ikut terkejut menyaksikan gerak reflekku barusan. Tapi di saat yang sama, intensitas kekagetan kami menurun sampai menjadi hilang sama sekali.

"Kau? Jangan menakutiku seperti itu!" ketusku, meski sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar marah pada gadis ini. Malah, ada perasaan senang yang mendadak terdeteksi pada diriku. "Masih untung aku tidak langsung menghajarmu sampai pingsan."

"Pembunuh bayaran pun masih bisa takut rupanya?" Aku cemberut menanggapi kelakarnya. Bukan karena aku tidak punya selera humor lho. Soal selera humor, Kurapika masih jauh lebih payah dibandingkan aku. Gadis ini tidak pernah tahu saja, selama menjalani hidup sebagai pembunuh, aku selalu takut pada kakakku. Jadi leluconnya barusan sangat menyebalkan buatku. "Aku mau mengembalikan ini."

Ia mengulurkan sebuah kamera digital yang kukenali sebagai milikku, yang kupinjamkan padanya kemarin untuk mengambil gambar di air terjun raksasa. Kuulurkan tangan untuk menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, ya. Neon sangat senang dapat ikut menyaksikan air terjun raksasa itu juga. Meski secara tidak langsung." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum ke arahku. Sial. Mendadak aku jadi tidak bisa memikirkan kata apa yang harus kulontarkan selanjutnya.

"Ehm, yah. Eh… Tidak masalah." Kumasukkan kamera itu ke dalam saku. Lalu aku tertunduk, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Situasi yang canggung terus terjadi dan selama Retz dan aku saling menunggu untuk bicara, akhirnya Retz yang berkata duluan, "Aku sudah berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya aku membuatkan _choco lava cake-_nya Sabtu ini."

Itu bukan kalimat pertanyaan. Hanya pemberitahuan. Dan aku masih menantikannya mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, yang entah kenapa sepertinya begitu ragu untuk dikatakan. Jadi aku tetap diam dan menunggu. "Ehm, dan… Dan kau tahu, kue ini sangat cocok dijadikan kudapan ketika sedang bersantai. Jadi aku juga berpikir apakah, eh, apakah mungkin sebaiknya kita sekalian pergi piknik saja di hari itu? Ehm. Apakah kau sibuk?"

Alisku terangkat, tidak menyangka akan apa yang dikatakannya. Tunggu. Apakah dia sedang mengajakku kencan?

"Jadi ini…apakah semacam kencan?"

"Tidak!" sahutnya cepat. Lalu disambung dengan tawa hambar. Aku bisa mendeteksi rona merah di pipinya. "Bukan, tentu saja bukan kencan. Aku hanya berpikir untuk menyajikan padamu cita rasa terbaik dari kue itu dan cara terbaik untuk mendapatkannya adalah sambil menyaksikan pemandangan alam yang indah dan bersantai."

Sebelum aku sempat menyahut dia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Yah, tapi kalau kau tidak berminat juga tidak apa-apa. Akan tetap kuberikan kuenya hari Sabtu."

Kemudian ketika aku menyadari tubuhnya seperti hendak berbalik dan beranjak pergi, aku menyahut dengan cepat. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sibuk. Tidak juga." Sial, suaraku jadi terdengar panik. Dan aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya, karena aku mulai merasakan pipiku memanas. "Jadi kurasa, aku bisa pergi hari Sabtu nanti."

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Retz berseru gembira. "Baiklah kalau begitu!. "Bagaimana kalau Sabtu pagi? Pukul sembilan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sambil berusaha meredam rasa malu yang sudah akut ini, lalu menggeleng padanya. Sebuah ide lokasi bersantai yang menyenangkan melintas di pikiranku. "Kurasa jam sembilan bukan waktu yang cocok. Bagaimana kalau jam lima sore? Aku tahu tempat yang menyenangkan untuk kita pergi bersantai, seperti katamu tadi. Bagaimana?"

Matanya berbinar lebih lagi. "Ya! Tentu saja tidak masalah."

"Baiklah." Aku menggaruk belakang leherku yang tidak gatal, tidak tahu apa lagi yang mesti diucapkan. Aku benar-benar bodoh dalam hal semacam ini.

Tapi saat itu juga aku diselamatkan oleh Neon yang sudah mendatangi kami dan meminta izin untuk mengambil Retz kembali. Setelah aku mempersilakannya, aku kembali duduk di meja terdekat, lalu muncullah pertanyaan di benakku.

Kenapa laju jantungku terasa lebih cepat? Dan tentunya aku menunggu-nunggu hari Sabtu. Sungguh. Tapi aku yakin itu karena aku ingin mencicipi _choco lava cake _yang terkenal itu. Ya, aku yakin begitu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Halo teman-teman semua. Ini udah hampir 3 bulan semenjak terakhir kali aku ngepost ternyata! Sorry keterlambatannya yang amat sangat ini. Mungkin ada sebagian yang lupa sama alurnya. Aku sarankan baca kembali chapter 11-12 biar ngga terlalu bingung. Hehe. Ini postingan langsung dua chapter. Happy reading~~**

* * *

**BAB XIII**

**Neon Nostrade**

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud laki-laki yang ada di hadapanku ini. Sumpah. Bukannya aku bersikap peduli padanya. Tapi seingatku dialah orang yang secara tersirat ingin berbaikan denganku, ingin diberikan kesempatan kedua denganku kemarin. Dan sekarang lihatlah, apa yang ia lakukan. Duduk makan bersama gadis-gadis lain, dan tertawa-tawa bersama mereka. Memangnya ada yang lucu? Hihh.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencari Retz saja, daripada harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan ini. Ketika kutemukan, ternyata dia sedang berbincang dengan si anak angkuh. Retz tampak sesekali tertawa kecil. Lebih sering mereka berdua nampak berdiam salah tingkah tanpa tahu apa yang mau dikatakan, atau dilakukan. Tapi yang jelas, Retz selalu tersenyum lebar-lebar ketika berhadapan dengan Killua Zaoldyeck. Meski aku tidak tahu apa sisi bagus dari anak itu, aku tetap menghargai keputusan Retz yang bilang mau mengajak anak laki-laki itu kencan. Dia berani sekali, ya. _Well,_kalau dilihat dari ekspresi dan bahasa tubuhnya ketika berbincang dengan Killua, sepertinya Retzsudah mengutarakan keinginannya dan mendapatkan respon yang baik.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah mereka. Selain karena kakiku memang belum sepenuhnya pulih untuk bisa berjalan seperti manusia normal lainnya, aku juga cukup tahu diri untuk tidakmengacaukan momen kedua remaja yang sedang dilanda asmara itu. Mereka langsung menyadari keberadaanku ketika aku mendekat.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Sedang membicarakan apa?" sapaku pura-pura. Yah, karena kan sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa kira-kira yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," sahut Retz, sama pura-puranya. Padahal dia tahu bahwa aku pasti mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Aku mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon, lalu berkata pada Killua, "Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku mau mengambil kembali anak ini untuk sarapan bersama."

"Ya, tidak masalah," sahutnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Sampai nanti di kelas." Ia mengangkat satu tangan kepada kami, lalu berjalan menjauh.

Ketika dia sudah agak jauh dari tempat kami, barulah aku mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. "Jadi? Bagaimana? Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Apa jawabannya?"

Aku bisa melihat Retz menceritakannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kau tahu, seperti gadis yang sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dia bercerita dengan semangat menggebu, seolah energinya baru saja terisi ulang. Ia bercerita bagaimana tadi ia menyapa Killua, betapa brilian idenya untuk mengajak Killua pergi piknik dan menyantap _choco lava cake _bersama-sama, lalu bagaimana Killua menjawabnya. Emosi itu menular, dan kini aku sudah sama bahagianya hanya dengan mendengar cerita dari Retz.

"Aku harus berlatih membuat _choco lava cake_, Neon. Kau bisa memanggang kue?"

Aku melongo sesaat. "Tunggu sebentar, Retz." Aku mengangkat satu tanganku."Maksudmu, kau menjanjikan Killua seloyang kue buatan tanganmu yang kau sendiri ragukan tingkat keberhasilannya?"

"Yah," Retz kini nampak salah tingkah. "Sepertinya aku terlalu ceroboh membuat janji, sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa aku memang tidak pernah membuat kue coklat lezat itu sebelumnya."

Tidak pernah? Dia _tidak pernah_ membuat _choco lava cake _tapi menjanjikannya satu di akhir pekan ini? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran anak ini. Dan kenapa dia harus membuat janji di hari Sabtu? Itu kan empat hari lagi!

"Oleh karena itulah aku juga ingin meminta bantuanmu membuatnya. Kau kan pernah membuat kue coklat waktu kau kecil dulu. Ya kan?"

Aduh, rasanya ingin kupukul kepala anak ini, supaya otaknya bisa bekerja dengan lebih baik. "Kalau kau menyimak ceritaku dengan baik, kau tentu tahu bahwa waktu itu yang membuatkannya adalah kepala pelayan. Aku hanya menyumbang ide. Dan membantu sedikit-sedikit. Setelah insiden kue menyebalkan itu aku sudah tidak pernah membuat kue lagi."

Retz nampak baru menyadari situasinya yang sedang dalam bahaya. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit, lalu suaranya terdengar panik ketika berkata, "Astaga, aku sudah membuat keputusan yang salah. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Ya ampun. Anak ini benar-benar bahaya. Radar pendeteksi bahaya-nya bekerja lamban sekali. Ibarat seorang anak yang takut ketinggian dan diminta untuk melakukan _bungee jumping. _Dia tidak akan benar-benar merasa panik sebelum dia berada di atas tepat ketika ia akan melompat. Dan seperti itulah Retz. Aku menghela napas panjang melihatnya. "Kurasa kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berlatih keras di sepanjang sisa empat hari ini, Retz. Kau harus mencoba membuat kuenya. Sampai terasa enak."

Retz mengangguk kaku mendengar ucapanku. Wajahnya kini terlihat amat khawatir. Jadi sebagai teman yang baik, aku mencoba menghiburnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Retz. Kalau kita bekerja keras, pasti kita bisa membuatnya. Ada banyak resep mudah di internet untuk membuat kue. Resepnya sangat mudah, bahkan untuk pemula sepertimu. Nanti akan kucarikan. Semangatlah."

Retz tersenyum padaku. "Kau benar. Aku masih punya empat hari untuk berlatih. Dan selama itu aku akan bekerja keras. Terima kasih, Neon. Kau yang terbaik."Ia memelukku sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kuakui rasanya agak risi menerima perlakuan intim seperti ini dari orang yang baru kukenal selama beberapa hari. Waktu itu Retz juga memelukku saat aku menangis dan aku merasa aneh. Aku tidak pernah menerima perlakuan semacam ini selama sekitar delapan tahun, setelah almarhumah ibuku meninggal. Tapi kurasa aku memang harus terbiasa dengan perlakuan Retz, mengingat ia memang orang yang senang bersikap akrab dan hangat dengan semua orang.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang ayo kita lekas sarapan. Hari ini kelasnya Killua, bukan? Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar." Aku menyikut lengannya pelan dan ia terkekeh malu-malu.

Usai sarapan, kami semua dikumpulkan dalam sebuah aula besar dan luas. Aku bisa mengira, bahwa kelas hari ini pun akan langsung membuat kami melakukan praktik. Sesungguhnya, aku agak kecewa karena hanya diizinkan menonton dari pinggir aula, di bagian belakang. Tapi aku juga tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain bersikap realistis. Untuk berdiri saja susah, bagaimana bisa berlatih gerakan bertarung?

Aku melihat semua peserta dikumpulkan dan diminta membuat barisan U, dengan Killua berada di depan mereka semua. Aku menyaksikan para gadis seusia Retz menatap Killua dengan tatapan haus darah. Bukan berarti mereka mau memangsa Killua tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu juga sih, mengingat Killua adalah mantan pembunuh. Maksudku, sangat terlihat bahwa mereka nampak terpesona dengan si anak angkuh. Beberapa di antara mereka saling berbisik dan cekikikan sambil sesekali berusaha menarik perhatian Killua dengan genit. Sayang, anak itu terlalu angkuh. Dan bodoh. Dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan perempuan-perempuan bodoh itu sekarang. Atau dia memang tidak sadar dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi ini semakin membuatku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lihat dari anak ingusan itu. Yang jelas, Retz harus berhati-hati pada mereka semua. Kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa Retz berhasil mengajak kencan bocah itu, dia bisa dikeroyok massa, alias para penggemar fanatiknya Killua.

Killua menerangkan bahwa hari ini, aktivitas mereka adalah menyaksikan demonstrasi pertarungan sederhana dengan tangan kosong antara dia dan Gon. Kemudian, barulah semua peserta akan praktik dengan berpasang-pasangan.

Aku menggigit bibir, karena merasa tidak enak pada Retz yang kini tidak memiliki pasangan. Dan karena aku sekarang sedang cacat dan tidak bisa menjadi partner yang bisa diandalkan. Aku benci kondisi ini. Tapi mau semarah apa pun aku, tentunya takkan membuat kakiku langsung sembuh seketika, bukan? Aku sekarang hanya bisa pasrah, sambil memelajari gerakan-gerakan itu nanti dalam otakku.

Kini semua peserta telah duduk. Killua dan Gon kini ada di depan dan akan menunjukkan pertarungan dengan tangan kosong yang sederhana.

"Jadi intinya, pertarungan dengan tangan kosong hanya melibatkan seluruh anggota tubuh untuk bertarung, bertahan, dan menyerang. Sekilas terlihat mudah, tetapi kuncinya di sini bukan hanya soal kekuatan. Kalau kita tidak bisa menentukan akan menggunakan tangan, kaki, atau kepala untuk menyerang di saat yang tepat, maka sia-sia saja. Oleh karena itu, teknik yang digunakan untuk bertarung tanpa senjata juga menjadi penting. Karena ini baru awal, aku dan Gon di sini akan memperlihatkan jenis pertarungan tanpa senjata yang masih sederhana."

Kemudian Gon dan Killua berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Mereka lalu saling memberi hormat dengan cara membungkuk sedikit, lalu berdiri tegak kembali. Detik selanjutnya, mereka mulai bergerak. Cepat sekali! Gerakan tangan dan kaki mereka sudah nyaris tidak terlihat. Terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap oleh mataku. Mereka seperti menendang dan meninju sebanyak lima kali dalam kurun waktu satu detik. Aku tidak bisa melihat gerakan mereka dengan detil. Ini gila. Semua peserta lain tampak sama terpananya denganku. Mereka semua nampak _shock_ menyaksikan pertarungan tanpa senjata yang disebut-sebut Killua sebagai "gerakan sederhana" tadi.

Setelah sekitar satu menit, mereka berhenti dan kembali berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Lalu mereka menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, lalu menarik kedua siku ke belakang sambil berkata, "Osu!" dengan lantang yang langsung menggema di udara.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seluruh peserta di aula bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Ini membuatku ikut bertepuk tangan sekeras-kerasnya. Tadi itu benar-benar gila. Sementara Gon dan Killua sendiri nampak kebingungan mendapat tepuk tangan meriah seperti itu. Yang benar saja. Jadi mereka benar-benar merasa bahwa demonstrasi mereka barusan adalah hal yang sederhana?

Setelah semua berhenti bertepuk tangan, mereka diminta berdiri dan mencari pasangan masing-masing. Aku semakin merasa bersalah melihat Retz yang kebingungan mencari rekan yang bisa diajak berpasangan. Dan aku baru bisa bernapas legaketika akhirnya Gon menawarkan diri menjadi pasangannya, karena jumlah peserta menjadi ganjil tanpa adanya aku.

Kini aku melihat semua peserta sudah mulai berlatih gerakan menendang dan meninju secara "sederhana". Jadi pada dasarnya, yang dilakukan Gon dan Killua tadi hanyalah menendang dan meninju yang dilakukan secara berulang-ulang dan dilakukan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena seluruh peserta masih pemula, mereka melakukannya secara perlahan. Aku juga mencoba menggerakkan tanganku meniru tinju yang dipraktikkan Killua, sambil terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya secepat itu.

"Sedang berlatih?" Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara yang sepertinya ditujukan padaku itu. Kurapika berdiri tegak di sana, tersenyum ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kuartikan, karena ada berbagai emosi berkelebat di sana. Dan aku tak tahu emosi apa saja itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai respon, masih mendongak menatap matanya, dan tak bisa lepas. Seolah dia mengunci tatapanku dengan pandangan matanya. Ditambah dengan posisiku yang sedang duduk dan posisinya yang tetap berdiri, membuatku terlihat begitu kecil dan malang di hadapannya, seolah tak berdaya untuk melakukan apa pun.

Kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sampingku yang bersandar di dinding. Sesaat kulit kami bersentuhan dan aku merasakan aliran listrik kecil di kulitku, membuatku susah bernapas tiba-tiba. Ada sepercik rasa senang yang berusaha kuabaikan mati-matian, tapi juga ada rasa nyeri di dada ketika teringat pembicaraan terakhir kami yang kurang menyenangkan. Secara reflek aku bergeser sambil tetap menatapnya dengan heran. Apa maunya sekarang?

"Kenapa kau menjauh begitu? Aku bukan wabah, kau tahu." Ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan matanya yang menghipnotis tadi. Meski aku tercengang, aku tetap tidak boleh menunjukkan hal itu di hadapannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku masih dengan heran.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin duduk di sini sebentar. Aku ingin mengawasi semua peserta dan aku ingin menanyakan keadaanmu."

Sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut untuk berargumen dengannya, ia sudah menyahut kembali, "Bukankah ini salah satu tugasku sebagai ketua pelaksana pelatihan? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, berdasarkan pembicaraan terakhir kita kemarin?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Masih berusaha mengira-ngira maksud dari perbuatannya ini.

"Atau kau lebih suka kalau aku bersikap lebih dari ketua pelaksana pelatihan?"

Mataku melebar sedikit. Tanganku sudah terangkat untuk meninju lengannya, tapi segera ditahan olehnya. "Wow, mengerikan sekali. Kenapa kau marah padaku? Maksudku, apakah kau lebih suka kalau aku bersikap seperti temanmu?"

Aku menarik tanganku kembali dengan sedikit kasar dan mendengus pelan. "Lebih baik jika kau mengacuhkanku saja. Sama seperti aku mengacuhkanmu."

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik. Kemudian ia menjawabku, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Karena kau adalah ketua pelaksana pelatihan?" tanyaku meniru jawaban yang selalu didengung-dengungkannya itu sambil mencoba menenangkan debar jantungku. Di satu sisi aku lega karena dia menolak mengacuhkanku. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tahu jika aku meladeninya, masalah ini akan bertambah pelik. Cukup satu kali dia berkhianat padaku. Aku tidak butuh disakiti sekali lagi.

"Karena kau pusat semestaku," jawabnya. Aku diam, mencoba mencerna kembali makna di balik kata-katanya. "Karena segala yang kulakukan selalu berporos padamu. Karena apa pun yang kuperbuat, aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Karena seberapa pun kerasnya aku mencoba untuk mengabaikanmu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaanmu."

Entah bagaimana akibat kalimatnya itu, kini aku merasakan sakit di dada, yang langsung kupegangi dengan tangan kanan. Sementara mataku sudah terasa ditusuk-tusuk, air mata sudah mengancam akan keluar dari sana. Bisakah aku percaya pada kata-katanya? Pantaskah kata-katanya kudengarkan?

"Apakah alasan itu cukup bagimu? Dengar. Kau mungkin tidak membutuhkanku, tapi aku membutuhkanmu."

Aku mengerjap. Sebulir air mata sudah terlanjur turun. Aku menyekanya dengan punggung tangan lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Hei. Lihat aku." Sepertinya ia juga sudah melihat air mataku tadi. Ya Tuhan, apakah kejadian hari ini bisa lebih memalukan lagi? Aku mengisi paru-paruku dengan udara sampai penuh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ruangan ini jadi terasa sesak?

Aku menoleh dan mendapati tatapan matanya juga mengandung kepedihan. Kerutan di keningku bertambah dalam. Jadi, dia sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan kata-katanya?

Tapi aku yakin aku bisa melihat kesungguhan saat ia berkata, "Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Kalau kau menolak, aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Aku menunggunya mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang ia sebutkan tadi. Ia kemudian menarik napas, lalu mengatakannya dengan jelas dan lantang. "Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan? Sekali lagi?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Sungguh, aku sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi yang bisa memutuskan perkara semacam ini. Aku hanya menunduk, menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus memberi diri celah untuk menerima resiko disakiti lagi.

_"__Ketika kita memilih untuk jatuh cinta, itulah resiko yang akan kita alami, bukan?"_ Ucapan Retz padaku waktu kami berada di dalam kapal udara terngiang kembali di pikiranku. _"Patah hati itu resiko. Saat kita mengutarakan perasaan kita, kita akan punya dua pilihan, diterima dan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kita cintai atau ditolak lalu patah hati hingga mungkin akan membekas selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, jika kita tidak melakukan apa pun, sudah tentu seratus persen kita takkan bisa bersama orang yang kita cintai."_

Entah sudah berapa lama aku merenungkan ucapan Retz. Dan aku sudah tidak tahu berapa lama keheningan mendominasi percakapan kami, sampai hingga akhirnya karena aku ingin memberikan jawaban diplomatis, aku pun menjawab, "Beri aku waktu."

"Berapa lama?"

Aku menimbang sejenak sebelum menyebutkan rentang waktu. "Beri aku satu minggu. Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat. Kau dan aku baru kembali bertemu beberapa hari. Dan aku tidak mau membuat keputusan yang…yang akan kusesali nanti."

"Ya." Kurapika kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding."Meski sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menerima itu, kurasa aku bisa mengerti."

Seonggok beban seperti terangkat dari tubuhku, digantikan dengan rasa lega yang amat sangat. "Terima kasih." Untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan tahun berlalu, aku bisa tersenyum ketika berada di dekatnya.

"Kembali. Omong-omong, bagaimana kakimu?" tanyanya dengan nada ringan.

"Masih pincang kalau harus berjalan. Kurasa saat ini aku harus sabar berlatih hanya dengan membayangkan dan mengira-ngira semua gerakan yang diajarkan."

"Sebenarnya aku juga mau memberikanmu ini." Ia meroggoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol plastik dengan tutup merah berisi cairan coklat pekat. Aku mengambil botol itu dari tangannya, lalu memperhatikan botol itu dengan saksama. Ada banyak huruf aneh yang tidak kumengerti tercetak di badan botol itu. Kalau dia berniat memberiku racun, sudah pasti aku tidak akan tahu.

"Aku memintanya dari Leorio. Itu obat untuk kakimu. Semprotkan saja setiap tiga kali sehari di kakimu yang terkilir. Cukup ampuh, katanya."

Aku memasukkannya ke dalam saku pakaianku. "Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali."

Ia tersenyum. "Kau tahu, itu hal baik pertama yang kau katakan padaku selama kita berada di _camp._"

"Eh, maksudku yang baik itu Leorio. Obat ini dari dia, bukan?"

Kurapika menampakkan wajah pura-pura tersinggung. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku yang memintanya meraciknya khusus untukmu."

"Wah, ternyata Leorio memang benar-benar baik!"

Kini alisnya bertautan. Ia mulai tidak senang Leorio yang lebih dipuji dibanding dirinya. "Hei. Dengar ya…"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Aku terkekeh, sebelum dia benar-benar marah. Ego laki-laki bisa jadi sangat tinggi rupanya. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Sama-sama," sahutnya. Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti berpikir. Ada keraguan juga di sana. Tapi aku tidak yakin.

Dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menanyakannya. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

Waktu seolah berhenti ketika ia mengungkap kalimat itu. Selama beberapa detik kupikir aku salah dengar. Tapi melihat raut wajahnya, aku semakin membeku.

Ini cepat sekali. Terlalu cepat. Sekarang aku harus menjawab apa? Aku harus mengatakan apa?

"Tidak perlu merasa terbeban," ucapnya, yang langsung membuatku menghela napas lega. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu." Ia sempat menatapku intens sambil tersenyum sebelum berpaling dan berjalan ke arah para peserta dan bergabung dengan Gon dan Killua untuk melatih gerakan para peserta. Aku masih terpana selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya tidak fokus untuk memperhatikan pelajaran lagi. Berhubung sudah hampir jam makan siang, aku memilih untuk ke dapur kafetaria. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa kulakukan di sana. Dibandingkan aku hanya bengong menatap laki-laki itu tanpa ada gunanya, ya kan?

Ketika semua ini berakhir, aku menyadari betapa beruntungnya aku mengambil posisi di pojok belakang aula, jadi semua peserta tidak memperhatikan adegan murahan yang terjadi di sini sampai ada yang menyadari sikap kami selama latihan tadi, pastilah gosip ini akan menyebar dengan cepat layaknya epidemik menular.

Dering ponselku membahana di sepanjang lorong tempatku berjalan menuju dapur. Ternyata ada pesan. Dari Papa.

_Neon sayang, apa kabarmu? Maaf Papa belum sempat mengabari sejak kau menelepon. Papa sudah mendengar berita kecelakaanmu dari Kurapika. Sayangnya Papa belum sempat menengokmu. Tapi Papa tahu kau baik-baik saja, kan? Putri Nostrade adalah yang terkuat. Papa selalu percaya itu. Nah, setelah ini Papa masih ada urusan, tapi ada hal penting yang ingin Papa sampaikan. _

_Ini semua tentang teman masa kecilmu. Tolong jangan dekati Kurapika. Jangan percaya semua ucapannya. Dan jangan pernah, jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Saat ini kau pasti bingung akan ucapan ini, tapi Papa punya alasan sendiri untuk mengatakannya padamu. Dalam waktu dekat Papa akan memberitahukan padamu alasannya. Saat segalanya siap. Sampai nanti, Neon. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Papa sayang padamu._

Aku nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel dari tanganku yang membeku. Seluruh otot tubuhku serasa tidak bisa digerakkan. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Pesan ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Selama delapan tahun Papa tidak pernah sekali pun menyebut nama Kurapika. Tapi mendadak sekarang Papa mengungkitnya kembali, bahkan menyuruhku menjauh. Kenapa dengan Kurapika, sampai Papa mau aku menjauh darinya?

"Hai!" Suara nyaring dan tepukan di pundak membuatku langsung terlonjak dan berbalik sambil membelalak.


	14. Chapter 14

**BAB XIV**

**Kurapika Kuruta**

Sosok Neon yang menyelinap keluar aula tempat kami latihan tidak luput dari penglihatanku. Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa keputusanku bicara dengannya tadi benar. Tapi aku lega melihat hasilnya sekarang. Setidaknya aku sudah berhasil memecahkan kebekuan di dalam dirinya. Kini aku hanya perlu berusaha sebisaku dan berdoa sekuat yang kumampu, supaya Neon bisa menjadi milikku.

Yah, aku tahu betapa egois dan tidak tahu dirinya aku. Mendekati gadis yang pernah kusakiti dulu untuk kembali padaku. Belum lagi caraku mendekatinya bisa dibilang agak-agak memaksa. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia tidak menyukai tingkah lakuku yang seenaknya berkeliaran di dekatnya. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang hatiku ingin lakukan. Bukankah itu yang dilakukan semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Tapi, meski kelihatannya akulah manusia egoisnya di sini, sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku bisa saja memendam perasaanku sendiri dan membiarkannya bersama laki-laki lain. Dengan syarat, Neon bahagia bersama laki-laki itu. Selama persyaratan itu belum terpenuhi, aku takkan membiarkannya begitu saja. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri. Hanya saja, selama ini aku melihatnya muram setiap kali berada di dekatku. Tidak mungkin dia bisa merasakan sakit jika dia sudah berhenti menyukaiku, bukan?

Dan dari hasil pernyataan cintaku tadi padanya, aku bisa melihat keragu-raguannya. Selain itu, tadi dia menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis, tapi aku tahu ketika akhirnya dia mau mempertimbangkan untuk memberiku kesempatan kedua, dia memang melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi aku tetap akan merasa sakit jika jawaban yang diberikannya padaku seminggu lagi adalah tidak.

Ketika sesi latihan hari ini usai, aku duduk di pinggir aula dan mengambil sebotol air dari kardus yang memang disediakan untuk para pelatih. Tidak kusangka mengajar saja bisa menghabiskan energi dan suaraku sampai separah ini. Tapi mengingat perbandingan jumlah peserta dan pelatih di sini, kurasa wajar saja kalau suaraku sampai serak begini. Mungkin mulai sekarang seluruh panitia dan pelatih harus berpartisipasi membantu di setiap kelas. Ya, kurasa sebaiknya kuumumkan hal ini di _briefing _malam hari ini.

Ah, tapi mungkin bisa kumulai sekarang. Aku langsung membuka ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Leorio, Hanzo, dan Pokkle untuk meminta berkumpul di aula ini. Beberapa menit kemudian Leorio sudah muncul.

"Killua! Gon!" seruku pada kedua anak yang masih memeragakan teknik pertarungan sederhana setelah seluruh peserta bubar. Begitu mendengar seruanku, mereka berdua mendekat dan menyadari keberadaan Leorio di aula itu.

"Oi, ada apa memanggil kami semua di sini? Aku sedang mempersiapkan materi pelajaran untuk besok." Leorio langsung berucap tanpa sapaan atau apa pun. Sepertinya dia betul-betul mengerjakan tugas sebagai pelatih dengan baik.

"Waaa, Leorio, kau pasti bisa mengajar dengan baik besok. Kau mempersiapkannya dengan serius." Gon melontarkan pujian yang langsung membuat yang bersangkutan menjadi terlampau percaya diri.

"Tentu dong. Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan gadis-gadis," sahut Leorio, dengan jawaban yang tidak bermutu seperti biasa.

"Tumben kau rajin." Killua menimpali dengan kurang ajar, seperti biasa.

"Apa katamu?" Nada suara Leorio mendadak naik setengah oktaf. Disambut dengan tatapan menantang dari Killua yang memang tidak takut mati.

"Bicara soal gadis, sepertinya Killua punya banyak penggemar sekarang." Gon menyeringai menggoda sambil menyodok-nyodokkan sikunya ke lengan Killua.

"Kau bicara apa, Bodoh!" Apakah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang Killua selalu terlihat kesal setiap kali dirinya dikaitkan dengan persoalan gadis. "Lagipula kalau mau bicara soal gadis, lihatlah aksi ketua kita di belakang aula tadi."

Tubuhku menegak dan tatapan mata tajamku kuarahkan pada Killua yang kini menatapku dengan binar meledek lengkap dengan seringainya yang cukup menyebalkan. "Jangan kira kami tidak melihat drama yang terjadi di belakang sana, ya, Ketua," tambahnya lagi. Kini Gon ikut terkikik mengejekku.

"Apa sih yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Hanya Leorio di sini yang kebingungan mendengar pembicaraan kami sambil bergantian menatapku, Gon, dan Killua.

Di sinilah aku merasa aku harus menghentikan percakapan tidak berbobot ini dan langsung masuk ke inti permasalahan yang ingin kubahas. Tepat ketika Leorio akan membuka mulut dan mulai menggali informasi apa pun, aku berkata, "Aku memanggil kalian karena ada hal yang ingin kudiskusikan dengan kalian semua."

"Hal ini berkaitan dengan teknis pelaksanaan pelatihan kita selama ini," tambahku.

"Kurapika, sebentar," sela Gon seraya mengangkat tangannya. "Apa kita tidak menunggu hingga Hanzo dan Pokkle tiba?"

"Kami sudah di sini." Secara serempak kami berempat menoleh ke asal suara. Hanzo dan Pokkle tengah berjalan dari pintu aula ke bagian depan tempat kami berempat duduk membentuk lingkaran.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan kumulai." Aku berdeham dan memulai rapat panitia dadakan ini. "Pertama-tama, kuucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh panitia yang sudah menyediakan waktu untuk hadir mendadak di rapat kali ini. Aku tahu, agak terlalu cepat untuk melakukan _review _saat ini, sementara pelatihan baru berlangsung selama beberapa hari. Tetapi demi efektivitas pelatihan, aku akan menyampaikan usul dari kendala yang kulihat selama ini."

"Oi, Kurapika," sela Leorio dengan wajah bosan. "Lebih baik langsung ke inti pembicaraan saja. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan?"

Dasar kurang ajar. Hanya karena dia temanku tidak berarti dia bisa seenaknya menyela ucapanku yang sedang serius. "Bisakah kau tenang dulu sebentar? Aku berusaha menyampaikan ini se-efisien mungkin, supaya tidak sampai mengambil jam makan siang kita semua di sini."

Leorio akhirnya bungkam mendengar perkataanku, meski wajahnya sangat menunjukkan rasa tidak suka. Aku pun melanjutkan perkataanku tadi.

"Berdasarkan hasil pengamatanku akan kegiatan kemarin dan hari ini, pelatihan menjadi kurang efektif akibat kurangnya pengawas yang mementori peserta. Kemarin tiap-tiap kita mengawasi tiga hingga empat tim di pegunungan. Kalian tentu sudah mendengar kejadian jatuhnya salah seorang peserta ke jurang, bukan? Untungnya saat itu memang Killua sedang mengawasi tim tersebut. Tapi bayangkan jika salah seorang peserta jatuh tanpa ada panitia yang melihat.

"Lalu pelatihan barusan menjadi tidak efektif karena satu panitia harus mengajari sebegitu banyak peserta. Jadi kurasa, mulai dari sekarang seluruh panitia akan membantu mengajar di semua kelas, kecuali kelas teori Leorio. Bahkan, aku merasa kita akan membutuhkan tenaga pengawas tambahan untuk mengajar di sini. Tapi untuk saat ini kurasa cukup kita dulu yang terlibat di sini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Kau benar," timpal Killua. "Kelas tadi menjadi terlalu riuh karena sebagian peserta yang tidak diawasi justru jadi bermain-main dan tidak berlatih."

"Aku tidak masalah kalau harus mengajar di setiap kelas," sahut Gon.

"Aku keberatan," sela Hanzo. "Kelasku di hari Kamis membutuhkan cukup banyak persiapan. Hingga sekarang pun aku masih mempersiapkan semua keperluannya. Kalau aku harus mengajar juga, kurasa waktunya tidak akan cukup."

"Baik," anggukku. "Selain Hanzo, apakah di sini ada yang keberatan dengan usul ini? Atau memiliki saran yang lebih baik?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Karena sebetulnya di sini, tugasku adalah yang paling ringan," ucap Leorio.

"Aku juga tidak masalah," sahut Pokkle.

"Yah, aku juga tidak keberatan." Killua membeo. Di sini aku memicingkan mataku, berusaha menekuri ekspresi wajah Killua secara saksama. Dari semua respon, yang paling mencurigakan adalah respon Killua. Biasanya dia akan menjawab dengan bosan, karena yang dilakukannya adalah mengikuti apa saja keputusan Gon. Tapi barusan dia menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak keberatan. Kurasa aku perlu melihat lebih jauh tentang hal ini. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Killua tidak keberatan menghadiri seluruh kelas. Kenapa? Dia tidak terlalu senang mengajar. Aku tahu soal itu. Kalau begitu peserta. Apa ada peserta yang menarik perhatiannya? Kata Gon tadi banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Apakah dia menyukai salah seorang dari gadis itu?

Yah, tapi sebenarnya semua ini bukan urusanku juga. Buat apa aku peduli?

"Baik." Aku berdeham. "Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Semua panitia selain Hanzo akan menghadiri semua kelas untuk membantu mengawasi, kecuali kelas Leorio. Itu cukup aku atau ditambah dengan satu orang lain untuk membantu mengawasi."

Aku memberi jeda sejenak untuk sanggahan yang akan muncul sekiranya masih ada di antara peserta rapat yang ingin menyela atau mengkritik keputusanku. Tapi semua panitia diam menanti perkataanku selanjutnya. Oleh karena itu, aku pun melanjutkan, "Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, silakan kembali bertugas setelah makan siang nanti. Terima kasih semuanya."

Kami semua menuju kafetaria yang sudah ramai akan kehadiran seluruh peserta pelatihan. Hari ini kami mendapatkan bonus pudding mangga sebagai pancuci mulut, dan seluruh peserta ramai mengantri untuk pudding itu. Kurasa aku juga akan mencobanya nanti. Tapi sebelumnya…

Ah, itu dia. Gadis berambut biru yang berjalan dengan sedikit pincang tengah membawa nampan berisi piring makan dan segelas air menuju stan pudding mangga. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Dan, oh, dia terlihat kesulitan memegang nampan dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya mengambil pudding mangga. Tanganku langsung terulur menahan nampannya tepat ketika ia akan menjatuhkan nampan piring makannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Gadis itu lalu mendongak, dan terkejut melihatku. Kenapa dia harus terkejut melihatku?

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau makan di mana? Biar kubawakan." Aku menarik nampan dari tangannya.

"Tidak!" serunya sambil menahan nampan di tangannya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tidak apa-apa."

Ia kini tersenyum sambil menatapku. Sudah tidak ada sisa-sisa keterkejutan yang tadi tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Memang ke mana perginya teman makan siangmu yang biasa?" Aneh. Sekarang nada suaranya terdengar sedang kesal. Apa dia kesal kalau aku mengajaknya duduk semeja?

"Teman makan siang yang biasa? Maksudmu, Leorio dan lain-lain? Kami selalu membaur dengan peserta dan duduk dengan siapa saja. Dan hari ini aku ingin duduk semeja denganmu. Apakah boleh?"

Ia diam dan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Ya. Kurasa begitu."

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku hati-hati, karena ia nampak sedang tidak berada dalam suasana hati yang baik. Dan ini juga keanehan lain yang kutemukan darinya sepanjang hari ini, karena beberapa saat yang lalu di aula, ia sudah bersikap baik denganku.

"Tidak ada," sahutnya tenang, dan agak sedikit dingin. Gadis ini kembali ke dirinya sendiri waktu pertama kali tiba di tempat ini. Tapi kali ini, ia sedikit menyamarkannya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau yakin?"

Ia mengangguk sekilas. "Aku akan duduk di meja itu," tunjuknya dengan gerakan bahu dan kepala. "Kalau kau sudah mengambil makananmu, temui aku di sana."

"Baiklah." Dan gadis itu lalu tanpa menjawab ucapanku. Oke, jadi dia sedang kesal, tetapi ia tetap ingin duduk denganku. Apakah ada sesuatu pada diriku? Apakah dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku tentang masalahnya?

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus memikirkan kondisi terburuk. Kurasa sebaiknya aku segera mengambil makan siang dan menemuinya supaya segera tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Aku bahkan sudah tidak berniat mengambil pudding mangga lagi saking penasarannya dengan Neon. Ketika aku meletakkan nampan makan siangku di atas meja, ia masih belum menyentuh makanannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang bagiku terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Omong-omong, di mana Retz? Dia sedang tidak bersamamu kali ini?" tanyaku basa-basi, berharap bisa mencairkan ketegangan yang sedang terjadi di antara kami.

"Tidak." Ia menyuap sesendok makanan ke dalam mulut. "Ia sedang ada urusan. Mungkin tidak akan ikut makan siang."

"Tidak ikut makan siang?" Aku mengernyit. Sekarang aku jadi lebih peduli akan masalah gadis yang kabur di jam makan siang ini. "Kau tentu tahu semua peserta harus makan siang, bukan? Memang apa urusannya sampai ia melewatkan makan siang?"

"Dia tetap akan makan siang. Kau tenang saja. Dia takkan makan siang di sini. Itu saja," sahut Neon tenang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku menghela napas. Percuma berdebat dengan gadis yang sedang berada dalam kondisi _mood _yang buruk. Yang penting Retz makan siang. Nanti akan kutanyakan apa urusannya saat bertemu.

"Di mana gadis yang kemarin makan siang denganmu?" tanya Neon tanpa menatapku. Gadis yang kemarin makan siang denganku? Oh, tunggu. Aku mendadak mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi di sini. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi gembira akan kejutekan gadis ini. Aku tersenyum menatap Neon, dan gadis itu malah risi ditatap begitu olehku.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Aneh sekali," ucapnya tanpa menatap mataku.

"Neon Nostrade. Coba lihat aku."

Dengan enggan ia melihat padaku. "Apa?"

"Apakah kau cemburu?"

"Apa? Tidak!" sahutnya galak. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Aku makan siang dengannya karena dia mengajakku lebih dulu untuk duduk bersama," jelasku tanpa ditanya.

"Hah? Ya sudah. Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Alasan lainnya adalah untuk membuatmu cemburu."

Ia mendengus.

"Dan ternyata rencanaku berhasil," godaku, yang langsung disambut dengan pelototan kesal.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Ia masih bersikeras. Aku tertawa senang.

"Neon, ketahuilah. Gadis yang kusukai, dari dulu hingga sekarang, cuma kau. Aku tidak pernah menyukai perempuan lain."

Ia menunduk tanpa menyahut. Dan aku penasaran ingin tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu…" Ia mendongak menatap mataku. "Kenapa dulu kau menolakku? Dan kenapa kau pergi dan lenyap selama delapan tahun? Bisakah kau menjelaskan itu?"

Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas. Aku masih berusaha memikirkan apa jawaban yang bisa kuberikan padanya. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak mungkin membohonginya. Hanya saja, aku belum siap untuk memberitahunya bahwa ayahnya lah yang melarangku menyukainya. Ayahnya lah yang membohongiku dan mengatakan bahwa kita bersaudara. Selain itu, aku juga masih perlu bukti yang menyatakan bahwa aku dan Neon tidak bersaudara. Bagaimana kalau ketika kukatakan ayahnya berbohong soal hubungan persaudaraanku dengannya, ia justru malah percaya pada ucapan ayahnya? Aku takkan bisa menyangkal apa pun tanpa bukti, bukan?

"Aku punya alasanku, Neon. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Tidak saat ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau mungkin takkan percaya pada ucapanku. Tunggulah ketika aku memiliki bukti, maka aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu soal kejadian delapan tahun lalu. Tapi untuk saat ini, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Percayalah bahwa alasanku meninggalkanmu dulu, itu juga karena aku mencintaimu. Hingga saatnya aku bisa membuktikannya padamu, hingga saat itu tiba, bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

Ia memijit kepalanya perlahan dengan mata terpejam. Lalu ia menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu, Kurapika."

Hatiku sakit mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa memercayaiku atau tidak. Aku bungkam hingga ia melanjutkan, "Ada banyak hal yang menekanku dan ada banyak hal yang dapat membuatku tidak bisa memercayaimu. Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin akan diriku sendiri saat ini. Aku tidak yakin apakah pertemuan kita ini benar. Aku juga tidak yakin bahwa…memberimu kesempatan adalah hal yang tepat."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. Delapan tahun ditinggalkan bukan hal mudah. Aku pun sudah bisa menduga takkan mudah mendapatkan gadis ini kembali. Ada banyak hal yang harus diungkapkan, ada banyak hal yang harus diyakinkan. Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Dan aku butuh kesabaran untuk melakukan semua itu. "Aku yakin semua hal ini begitu membingungkan bagimu. Aku juga tidak mau kau memberiku kesempatan karena terpaksa. Tapi, Neon, aku punya satu permintaan kecil, yang kuharap mau kaulakukan. Kalau bukan untukku, lakukan saja ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Nilailah segala sesuatunya dengan hati," sahutku tenang. "Kau bilang, ada banyak hal yang menekanmu, juga ada banyak hal yang membuatmu tidak yakin tentangku. Tapi buatlah segala keputusanmu berdasarkan kata hati. Ke mana hatimu mengarahkanmu, ikutilah itu. Bukan karena tekanan siapa pun, juga bukan karena fakta yang kau lihat. Karena fakta bisa saja salah, tapi memercayai hati takkan pernah bisa salah."

Ia mengangguk. "Akan kulakukan itu."

"Terima kasih."

"Mau pudding?"

Suasana sudah mencair kembali. Aku mengambil sendok yang dipegangnya dan mengambil sepotong kecil pudding untukku. Syukurlah. Dia sudah tersenyum kembali. Dan aku baru sadar, aku suka melihatnya tersenyum. Hari itu aku memutuskan, apa pun akan kulakukan, selama aku bisa terus melihat senyum itu.


End file.
